Pokemon VR
by Darkblacklily
Summary: I, Japan have invited a few nations to help me in testing my new pokemon game. However, something goes wrong and my fellow nations and I are stuck in the game. We must complete the game or we cannot return home.   No pairings. Will have ship tease
1. The adventure begins

Pokemon VR

Japan asks the nations to help test out a new game. They all get transferred into the game (virtual reality) and get separated.

-Based on my pokemon white adventures. **So.. much… trauma…**.

~Summary from Smells like love chapter 10-

I, _Japan have invited a few nations to help me in testing my new pokemon game. However, something goes wrong and my fellow nations and I are stuck in the game. We must complete the game or we cannot return home._

_Includes: cat-England, Dog-France, bird-America, etc._

(VR stands for Virtual Reality)_  
><em>

_._

_Tba- i wonder if i should put the rating as T or M. Suggestiveness will be there, and maybe some language... so M?  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

Japan smiled as he explained to everyone about his new 'virtual reality game.'

"With this, you actually are in the game instead of playing as an in game character."

England frowned, "that's… nice, but why us?"

America pouted, "Come on England, have some fun once in a while."

Canada nodded, "Y-yeah… I mean… I'm happy you invited me but…"

Germany sighed, "That is true… we do have work to do…"

"Ve~ Come on Germany~ Japan just wanted all of us to spend sometime together."

"Well I guess if Japan asks I can't say no, Aru."

.

"Y-you have a point China…" England muttered to himself.

"This should be fun." Russia smiled.

Belarus and Ukraine weren't sure what to think.

Austri huffed, "Playing a game? Really? We have more important things to do, and we have no idea how long it will take and-"

Hungary smiled, "It sounds like fun."

Romano frowned, "I'm not going to do anything."

"Well as long as I get to be with Romano, I'm okay." Spain laughed.

France smirked to himself, "Japan, what kind of game is it? Oh, don't tell me is it some kind of Ero-"

.

"E-EH? F-France-san! I would never!" Japan flushed bright red.

"France you pervert what are you thinking?" England yelled kicking France.

"Yeah France, I mean, all of us in a game like that would be weird right? And Japan is into 2-" America explained as he watched England and France roll on the ground fighting.

"WAH! That's a secret America-san!"

"Huh? Oh right. Sorry Japan."

"…I understand why Japan was dead last in the polls again…" Germany mumbled.

.

"Lets hurry and play the game." Prussia said taking a look at the instruction manual before throwing it away.

"Ow. Watch where you're throwing that you moron." Austria rubbed his head where the manual hit him.

"What? You're so weak you got hurt from a book hitting you?"

"PRUSSIA." Hungary said menacingly holding her frying pan.

"Damn it Hungary where did you get that frying pan? Didn't Japan confiscate that?"

.

"Everyone! Please calm down!" Japan took out a megaphone so he didn't need to yell.

"Japan… why do you have a megaphone?" Germany asked.

"…Canada-san gave it to me."

Everyone looked around for Canada.

Canada blushed, "I…need it... for hockey games…" he held Kumajiro tighter.

America shrugged, "Anyway, lets get this game started!"

"Ah yes. Everyone, go into your sections."

* * *

><p>.<p>

Japan had told them what to do before hand but…

It was slightly confusing still.

Japan had created something new, though he wasn't sure what would happen if he tested it. And since it could have some…problems, he didn't want anyone to play it yet.

However, America had found out about it and thought it seemed interesting, and told Japan to tell the others.

Japan did, after all, they hadn't seen each other for a while, it could be a good chance for all of them to bond.

.

The machinery wasn't very complicated to use, though, what went into it wasn't something anyone could make.

A computer in front showed what was happening in the VR, however, it couldn't be tampered with. It was only for viewers.

The main power source was the large generator in the back of the room, it connected to many cylinders that could be opened. The generator could not be shut down easily, it required typing in multiple passwords into the computer as well as pressing a few buttons (on the side of the generator) in correct order.

This was to make sure the generator would not shut down with all of them inside the containers.

The containers were meant to, in a manner of speaking, give you a experience similar to virtual reality. Each was fairly large, so getting in and out of it would not be a problem.

The inside of the containers were actually inputted with scanners, which would 'copy' your appearance so each 'character' was unique.

Once it finished copying, a sort of 'helmet' would come out from the wall, which needed to be put on, then a sort of 'sleeping gas' would be released so they would not strain their body while in the virtual world.

Since they would be sleeping, their body naturally would not need to 'eat' or feel tired. Thus, anything the person feels would be in their mind.

This way, no actual injuries would be sustained.

.

Japan nervously put the VR helmet on.

'I hope everyone is okay. I hope Russia-san doesn't break anything…'

.

Once they were asleep, a green light would shine on the container, and they would be sent to the game.

However, since there was no beta test, Japan didn't know what would happen.

And more importantly, where would everyone be sent to.

* * *

><p>.<p>

(I actually had to start a new game to do this. So basically, everything in game is IN GAME.) ( so the text below this is actually from the game okay? Anything in _italics_ (speaking wise) is also in-game.)

(You have no idea how long it took me to do this in-game part)

* * *

><p>.<p>

A young woman in a white lab coat appeared on the computer screen.

**Hi there!**

**Welcome to the world of Pokemon! **

**My name is Professor Juniper.**

**Everyone calls me the Pokemon Professor!**

**.**

**That's right! This world is widely inhabited by mysterious creatures called Pokemon!**

**Pokemon have mysterious powers.**

**They come in many shapes and live in many different places.**

**We humans live happily with Pokemon!**

**Living and working together, we complement each other.**

**We help each other out to accomplish difficult tasks.**

**Having Pokemon battle one another is particularly popular, and it deepens the bonds between people and Pokemon.**

**And that s why I research Pokemon.**

**Well, that's enough from me…**

**Can you tell me about yourself?**

_._

_Inputting data_

.

**Your name is Kiku?**

**Yes**

**.**

**So your name's Kiku.**

**What a wonderful name!**

**Well then.**

**I'm going to introduce you to your two best friends!**

_._

_Inputting data_

_._

**This young man is Austria.**

**He can be a little difficult, but he's a very honest person.**

**.**

**This young woman is Ukraine.**

**She's a little flighty, but she works very hard.**

**.**

**I think you three have potential, so I'm going to give you a very, very important Pokemon.**

**.**

**Kiku!**

**The moment you choose the Pokemon that will accompany you on your journey, your story will truly begin.**

**During your journey, you will meet many Pokemon and people with different personalities and points of view!**

**I really hope you will find what is important to you in all of these travels…**

**That's right! Befriend new people and Pokemon and grow as a person!**

**That is the most important goal for your journey!**

**Let's go visit the world of Pokemon!**

**.**

Game Freak presents

Pokemon ***** Version.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Japan!"

Japan blinked his eyes slowly taking in everything around him.

Austria was next to him dressed in strange clothes.

"Where are we?"

"We're in the game Austria-san."

"I see. _Oh um…I heard from professor Juniper. We can have a Pokemon?_"

'I see, Austria-san is going to be Cheren. So he has Cheren's lines.'

"_What's keeping Ukraine?"_ Austria paused, "Ukraine?"

'So Ukraine-san will be Bianca.'

.

They heard the sound of footsteps and turned around to see Ukraine running up the stairs.

She stopped and rested her hands on her knees.

"Russia-chan? Where are you?" She spotted japan and Austria.

"_Am I a little late again? So-ooo-orry!"_ she sniffled and looked like she was about to cry.

Austria quickly went over to comfort her, "Ukraine…_I've known you for ten years that you have no sense of time, but…seriously…Today's the day we can get a Pokemon from Professor Juniper!"_

Austria's eyes widened, "I-I'm sorry1 I didn't mean to… Please don't cry."

Ukraine nodded and wiped her eyes, "I know_. Sorry Kiku. Sorry Austria."_

Austria turned to look at Japan, "Why is she calling you Kiku?"

.

"Ah, I made it so my in game name is Kiku. This way it is easier to tell if someone knows me or its just a game character. A Npc is you will."

Austria frowned, "Ah… I don't play very many games. I wonder if it'll be okay."

Ukraine nodded and walked over to Japan. "_So where are the Pokemon?"_

They all turned to look at the gigantic present on the table behind them, wrapped with blue paper and a green ribbon.

"_They were delivered to Kiku's house, so Kiku gets first pick."_

"_Naturally." _Austria looked at Japan, "_The Pokemon are waiting for us inside that gift box."_

"_Ok, Kiku, you go first and take a peek at the gift box."_

"_I want to meet the Pokemon right now!" _Austria chuckled, "Don't I sound excited?"

Japan laughed, "Well, it's a game after all." He walked forward and took the ribbon off before taking the cover off.

[Kiku opened the gift box!]

The letter that was on the box fell off, and Japan looked at it.

._I've brought three Pokemon,_

_One for you and one for each of your friends._

_Please settle your choices politely._

_Enjoy your Pokemon!_

.

_-Professor Juniper._

.

"How Nice." Austria said reading the letter.

Japan smiled, "Austria-san, that's how the games are. Now then, let's see the Pokemon."

Three poke balls sat inside the box, forming a small triangle.

Japan 'hm-ed'.

'What should I choose? The fire Pokemon Tepig, the water type Oshawott, or the grass Pokemon Snivy?'

"Japan? Hurry and choose."

"I wonder how they look." Ukraine asked out loud.

"It looks like only Japan knows. I've never played this game."

.

Japan took the Poke ball on his right, 'I'll just go for the 'medium' one.'

.

[Is this the pokemon you want?]

~Yes

.

[Kiku chose Oshawott!]

.

Ukraine came forward and took the one in the middle. "Ok! I guess I'll pick this one!" She pointed to the last poke ball, "_That one's yours Austria."_

Austria huffed, "_Hey, how come you get to pick out my Pokemon?"_ Austria chuckled, "This character isn't too smart is he? If two of them are gone, then he'd have to pick the last one right?" He took the Poke ball in the box.

"_Oh, never mind. I wanted Snivy from the start anyway."_ "What's a Snivy?" Auustria wonder holding onto the Pokeball.

.

"_Everyone has chosen a Pokemon! …so that's that!"_ Ukraine looked at the poke ball, "I wonder what it looks like."

"_Hey, I know! Let's have a Pokemon battle!"_

"_Honestly, Ukraine…" Austria shook his head. "Even though they're still weak Pokemon, you shouldn't have Pokemon battles inside a house."_

Austria nodded, "ah… he has a point… or... I mean I do? Hm… this is confusing."

"Pokemon battles? How do we battle?" Ukraine wondered aloud again.

"_Don't be such a worrywort!"_

"E-Excuse me?"

.

Japan tried to muffle his laughter with his sleeve.

"I… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! I.. I just said it."

"It's not your fault… it seems its just how the game is…"

"_These little ones are weak, like you said. We have to let them battle so they'll get stronger." She turned to Japan, "it's settled Kiku!"_

She held out the poke ball, and smiled. "_Get ready for a Pokemon battle!"_

.

**Kiku VS Ukraine!**

.

Pkmn tariner Ukraine has challenged you!

.

Pkmn Trainer Ukraine sent out Tepig!

.

Kiku sent out Oshawott.

.

[What will Oshawott do?]

.

"Ah! W-what do I do?" Ukraine panicked looking around worriedly.

"Its alright Ukraine-san!" Japan considered his options of attacks.

'Lets see, since its just level 5, it should have tackle and tail whip.'

"Ukraine-san! Tell Tepig to 'tackle' or use 'tail whip'"

"O-okay!"

.

"T-tepig! Tackle!"

Tepig took kicked it back legs and tackled Oshawott.

.

"Oshawott! Tackle!"

Oshawott took a few steps back before tackling Tepig.

.

"_Eek! Ouch! I won't let you get away with that!"_

.

"Tepig! Tail whip!"

"Oshawott, tailwhip!"

.

"Oshawott, Tackle!"

"Tepig, tailwhip!"

.

"Oshawott, tackle!"

"Tepig! Tackle!"

.

'Ukraine-san's Tepig is almost finished.'

"Oshawott! Finish Tepig! Tackle!"

.

[Tepig fainted!]

Tepig whimpered and fell to the ground, its eyes looking similar to swirls.

.

"A-ah! W-what happened?"

"Ukraine-san, its alright. He's just fainted."

"O-okay."

.

Player defeated Ukraine!

[Kiku got 500 for winning]

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Wow…" Ukraine looked around the room, it was a complete mess, did their battle really...

The bed was messed up, the rug was flipped over, there were footprints on the ground as well as on the walls.

The potted plant had fallen over, as well as the table and the bookshelf.

Austria blinked, "Well, you two were battling quite hard."

"_Kiku, you're gonna be an awesome trainer someday, I can tell! No doubt"_

"Please don't say 'awesome', a certain fool may appear"

Japan laughed, "I wonder where the others are right now."

.

"Uh… _Ukraine, would you take a look around?"_

"_W-whoa! What happened?"_

"_Wow! Pokemon are amaaaaazing! So little, but so strong!"_

_She smiled, "I'm so glad I get to have a Pokemon!"_

"…_Oh. Um, sorry about your room Kiku."_

_Austria walked up to Ukraine, frowning, "You…are completely hopeless."_

Ukraine stared to tear up, "I'm sorry! I'll clean it up! I promise!"

Japan chuckled, "ah no, its not your fault. That's how its supposed to be."

"_Here! I'll restore your pokemon for you." Austria took the pokemon and healed it._

_._

_[Austria healed Ukraine's Pokemon!]_

.

_Austria turned to Japan. "Kiku's Pokemon needs to be fixed up too."_

_[Austria healed Kiku's Pokemon!]_

_._

_Suddenly, it was as if a light bulb lit up in Ukraine's mind._

"_Hey, Austria! How about you battle, too?"_

"_With all you know, I'm sure you can battle without turning the room into a disaster area like I did!" _

"I… I'm sorry I turned it into a disaster area!"

Japan waved his hand, "N-no, l-like I said. It's not your fault Ukraine-san!"

"_I believe your right! It'll be no problem for me to keep the room from getting any messier."_

_Austria smiled, "Besides, its not fair if you two are the only ones who get to have fun battling."_

_Austria turned to Japan, "its decided. You'll be my opponent… in our first Pokemon battle! Let's see what you can do Snivy!"_

_._

**Kiku VS Austria**

**.**

**You are challenged by pkmn trainer Austria!**

**.**

**Austria sent out Snivy!**

**.**

"Austria-san, do you know what to do?"

"Yes, I watched you and Ukraine battle, I think I have the basics down."

"Alright then."

.

"Snivy! Tackle!"

"Oshawott! Tackle!"

.

"Snivy! Tackle!"

"Oshawott! Tackle!"

.

"Snivy! Tackle!"

"Oshawott! Tackle!"

.

"Snivy! Tackle!"

"Oshawott! Tackle!"

.

[Snivy fainted!]

.

[Oshawott grew to level 6!]

- Max. Hp +2

-Attack +1

-Defense + 1

-Sp. Atk + 1

-Sp. Def + 1

-Speed +1

.

Player defeated Austria!

.

Kiku got 500 for winning!

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ah… I hope that doesn't keep happening. It would be a problem." Japan muttered to himself.

"_I made a strange blunder in my first battle-"_

"Eh? N-no you did very well Austria-san!"

"_But this feeling I have… I'm finally a trainer." Austria smiled, "But first,we'd better go apologize to your mother about this messed room."_

_He turned and left the room, heading down stairs._

_Ukraine jumped, "Oh! I'd better come too!" she hurried down stairs._

Japan laughed, "there are even foot prints on the walls…" He looked around, "Ah… a wii console. ..that strange, its not even scratched…" he shook his head, chalking it up as 'game logic'.

He strolled down stairs leisurely.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>An

(I bet you wouldn't want to read anything right? **Just read the bolded so you don't have to listen to my ramblings and still know what's going on.**

**And help me with my problem.)**

.

Also, I chose Austria as Cheren and Ukraine as Bianca cause the first time I played I thought.

"Hey! He looks like Austria!"

And..

"She reminds me of Ukraine!"

And then

"Hey….. what if I wrote a fic about this? Hmm….. *smirk*"

And then I looked up all the pokemon and picked who to be who and some just came to me as I caught them.

_My first (caught) Pokemon was_ _**Francis**_, I found it **very funny **since the next pokemon on my team was **Arthur.**

And they were a Dog and a Cat. And Alfred completed the triangle.

.

Tba- **so do you guys like it? Hate it?**

**Interested?**

**Not?**

.

England- wait, where are we?

France- Big brother wants to be in this too!

America- what about me? I'm the hero!

Japan- *looking away* **- is actually the game hero**

Tba- hm? Oh, since this is **based on my first game,** **I'll try to make it seem like my first time playing. The problem with that is… I don't want to delete my game, so I'd have to play it continuously. Which is… not possible. ****currently addicted to Rune factory 3** I'm gonna marry Raven!

England-… you're… marrying a girl…. =_=

Tba- don't give me that look! I can't play as a girl! Besides, Raven's quiet. She reminds me of myself.

England-… so… you'd date yourself?

Tba- *ignoring him* if I didn't, I think I'd pick Carmen. She also reminds me of myself!

America- ?

Tba- ah, but then again, Sofia's also one of my choices. *giggle* So cute.

France- you the 'ladies-man' in your town?

Tba- heck yeah! Everyone loves me! (you're also supposed to get everyone to like you a bit or the game won't progress)

France- any rivals?

Tba- unfortunately no. . Why cant I be a GIRL? The boys are so CUTE! …not as cute as Rune factory 2 or as many but…. WHYYYYYY

England- CAN WE GET BACK ON TOPIC?

Tba- oh. Right. **Anyway, my original version is Pokemon White, so I'll be trying to base everything off that.**

**But in order to play, I'd probably have to buy another game or continuously play.** Which, like I said, it is not possible for me to play that game ONLY continuously. **So I thought I'd buy another to keep track.**

Japan- ah, but **Black and white are different**. You know, the **gym leader and the city and forest…**

Tba- yeah, but you know, I only bought white because I wanted a few certain Pokemon in it. *cough* America.

America- So I'm a _Pokemon that's exclusive to pokemon White_?

Tba- Yep. I got the idea for your Pokemon after seeing a fan art on Deviant art with you and that Pokemon. Then I searched it up on Bulbapedia and looked at it.

England- *sweat drop* why is it you only do research on strange things?

Tba- hey! … true… But I only research what I'm interested in.

Germany- umm…?

Tba- **anyway, do you guys want me to do Pokemon BLACK or Pokemon WHITE?**

**~If you actually like the story after all. I have no problem trying to buy Pokemon BLACK, but if I try Pokemon white, it'll mean its all based off memory.~**

Japan- will you be helping people defeat gym leaders?

Tba- eh? Uh… well… I guess? But that means I'll have to write down everything I do while _**You **_are fighting them. *pout* that's a hassle. Its much easier to think and type than copy, type, and play.

Japan- ah… true.

Tba- If I do buy another game, I'd have to replay everything. *sweat drop* I hope I have time for that. School's gonna begin soon.

Japan- *sigh* When Tba-san has a new game, she disappears for days playing it.

Tba-…. That's… true… (the type who gets really excited over new games and aims to complete them as soon as possible.)

**By the way, according to many people, Pokemon BLACK is easier than Pokemon WHITE. (due to an extra city that White does not have, **even though they're supposed to be the same and having two different Unova regions in the same time period seems rather strange…and not possible**)**

**So guys, Pokemon White or Pokemon Black?**

**Do you like this or not?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBA~  
><strong>


	2. My First

Pokemon VR

.

~I seriously _wonder_ how people found this story. Because, its WEIRD!~

Tba- hm? *playing Rune factory 3* Oh I didn't see you there. *takes out Rune factory and puts in Pokemon White* well lets get started.

England- if you stopped playing maybe you'd notice things.

Tba- Hey, I'm very in-tune with my surroundings. (England- really…?)

Tba- yep. For instance, the **first Pokemon Japan gets will be France!**

England-… why didn't the 'spolier alarm' go off?

Tba- hahaha… it uh kinda… ran out of batteries?... and I haven't replaced.. them?

England- Ugh…. What a lazy author.

Tba- don't worry England! If I get to it, BOTH you and France will be in this story.

England- HOWS THAT MEANT TO BE REASSURING? *punch*

Tba- *dodge* hahahahahahahaha! Look references to Pokemon already!

England-smirk* oooh. So I get to use my attacks huh? *evil laugh* Lets see what moves my character has..

Tba- sweat drop* uh…. Please don't hurt me…

America- HEY! You cant hurt the author! (Tba- oh good America's here…)

England- WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?

Tba & America- The sky (England- what kind of joke is that?)

America- huh? Joke? (Tba- ah… I don't tell jokes. I'm pretty bad at them.)

England- you two…. (Japan- ano…. Can we start the story now?)

Tba- huh? Uh yeah, sure.

England- well, we've been fighting less than normal, should be easy to see the chapter.

Tba- please don't break the 4th wall. (England- this A/N IS breaking the 4th wall.

Japan- sigh* please continue…

Tba-**Still don't know if I should get Pokemon black or not. I mean I already have white, but… I'd rather not go through all of the same things without SAVING.**

**And never closing it… until I'm finished. And if I do (close it) I'll have to start over (Like I did for this chapter) *sigh***

Why cant Pokemon have TWO slots?

England- the question is, why did you pick a boy and name it KIKU.

Tba- *shrug* couldn't find a good boy name. And all my Pokemon are boys to boot. AND Most of them were a PAIN to FIND! Hahahahahahaha!

England-… she's gone off the deep end. (Tba- goes into depression corner* so… much… trauma….)

Japan- Please read!

.

Tba- huh? How I feel about _Hurricane Irene_? Three words. **BRING IT ON!**

America- …. ENGLAND! She's gone CRAZY!

Tba- **By the way, if I survive this, I am totally buying Pokemon black and or another game. To celebrate me being alive.** Okay, its just an excuse cause **I want (to buy) another game**.

_**If not**_… hm… _**I guess you'll never hear from me again**_. Hm… If that's the case, I should hurry up and marry….

England- rushing into things isn't a good idea

Tba- I was talking about my game. geez.

England- ….

Tba- anyway, my prediction is, that it wont actually hit (meaning not massive damage) where I'm staying. I've checked the hurricane prediction thingy, radar, satellite and everything. Including checking where its supposed to hit.

America- You're oddly prepared

Tba- yep, for someone who just learned it yesterday…

America & England- WHAT?

Tba- I was never up to speed on newest things. *shrug*

Japan- Please be safe please be safe please be safe

Tba- shrug* anyway, **I just hope all of you two are either going to be hit by Irene or have already been hit are going to be OK.**

Rather than being worried about myself, I really hope my family and friends are okay…. Hm…. I'm gonna take all my games… *packrat packrat*

Well, enough about Irene, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

My first (Pokemon)

.

.

Japan stepped down the stairs, hearing Austria speaking to his 'mother'.

"_I'm very sorry about all the touble, Ma'm."_ "Ah yes, I truly am."

Ukraine stepped forward, "_Well, um… We can clean up…" _"I'm sorry I made it a mess! I'll clean it up! I promise!"

The woman laughed, "Cleaning up? No worries. I'll take care of it later."

She smiled, "Shouldn't you be on your way to meet Professor Juniper?"

.

"_Yes, thank you! Please excuse us." _He turned to Ukraine, "_Come on. Let's go thank Professor Juniper."_

_Austria turned to Japan, "I'll be waiting in front of the Pokemon research lab."_

"_Oh! Wait! I've gotta go home first!" _"Maybe Russia-chan is there!"

She turned to face Kiku's mother.

"_Thanks for having us over!"_

_Both of them headed out the door, as the woman came over to talk to Japan._

"My, my, Kiku. Pokemon battles are so lively, aren't they? I could hear the Pokemon's cries clear down here!" She laughed.

'Then why didn't you stop us?'

The woman turned and smiled, reminiscing of her youth. "Hm. That sure reminded me of my first Pokemon battle!" She turned to look at her son.

"Oh, and you know? After a battle, you need to rest your Pokemon!"

.

She took Japan's Pokemon and healed it.

.

"Your Pokemon is looking great! Now, if you're going out, don't forget your "cross- transceiver"!

"Ah… thank you."

.

[Kiku obtained the Xtranscevier!]

.

[Kiku put the Xtransciever in the KEY ITEMS Case].

.

"You're going to thank the professor too right?"*

Japan nodded, the woman smiled.

"Better get going honey!"

Japan nodded and headed out.

A flock of birds greeted him outside, Ukraine was in front of his house briefly. However, he did not know why.

'I suppose I'll head to the lab.'

Japan took the path coming up from his house towards the Lab, seeing Austria waiting for him by the entrance.

"Ah Japan. Have you seen Ukraine? She was here just a second ago."

"_I'm sorry, but could you go to Ukraine's house? I'll bet she's spacing out like she usually does." Austria shook his head, "She's totally flighty"_

Austria blushed, "A-Ah! N-no! I didn't… this game… I.. I'll wait here. You go find Ukraine."

"Hai Austria-san." Japan turned around, headed past his house and to Ukraine's house on the left.

"No, no, a thousand times no!" A man with a slight tummy yelled at Ukraine.

'Ukraine-san… I hope she remembers the characters are meant to act like this…'

.

Ukraine sniffled, "_But, I'm… I'm a good trainer who got a Pokemon and everything! I can totally go on an adventure!"_

_Ukraine turned and fled, almost bumping into Japan._

"_Oh… It's OK. …It's fine!" She looked down at the ground. "I'll be waiting for you in front of the lab, OK?" She left the house._

'Ukraine-san… I hope it's just her character crying…' He turned to look at the man who was Ukraine's 'father' and the mother who was in the kitchen.

'I wonder if I should talk to them? Ukraine-san and Austria-san are waiting for me, I shouldn't keep them waiting.'

He turned and left the house.

Heading up the path, he passed by his house again and saw both Ukraine and Austria waiting for him.

"U-Ukraine… please don't cry. J-Japan said it was just a game. Don't let it get to you." Austria pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. "Here."

Ukraine sniffled, "O-okay.." She too it and wiped her eyes. "thank you."

.

'U-Ukraine-san and Austria-san? I wonder… ah! Now is not the time to be thinking about that!'

"U-Ukraine-san! Austria-san!" He ran up to them.

"Ukraine-san? Are you okay?"

"_That's a secret okay?"_

"Eh?"

"_OK! Let's go meet the professor."_*

_Both Ukraine and Austria headed into the lab, Japan (against his will) followed them._

* * *

><p>.<p>

'I understand what they mean when they say it was strange…'

"Hi there!" a cheery voice greeted them. It was a woman in a large white lab coat.

"I've been waiting for you young people!"

'Ah… if only she knew…'

"Let me introduce myself again. My name is…"

"_Professor Juniper? We know your name."_ Austria blinked, "Strange, I wonder why she was saying that."

"Austria-san… it's best you don't know."

Professor Juniper laughed, "Come, come Austria! This is not a time to take things lighty!"

"H-how does she know my name?"

"A-Austria-san, its the game data. It inputted your name as Austria.

"O-oh… I see."

"Today is a day to remember always so it's best to behave with some formality." She said not even noticing that she was interrupted by Japan and Austria.

"That being so, once again, my name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokemon came into existence."

.

"Ah, well, there are many theories. In the Sinnoh region, it is said that Dialgia and Palkia created the universe. Giratina is said to have created and is the ruler of the 'reverse world'. However, it is very hard to tell nowadays. Though, I believe there was also a story about Arceus creating the universe and-"

(Its sad i only messed up once, and it was G**i**ratina. Ugh. Hate Sinnohs!)

"Japan… you play too many games…"

The professor did not seem to notice and looked at all of them in turn.

"Oh, that's unusual! You've already had a Pokemon battle!"

.

HOW CAN YOU TELL? Everyone wondered.

.

"So maybe that's why…" She broke into a grin "it feels as though your Pokemon have already begun to trust you!"

.

OH. Everyone sighed in relief.

.

"By the way, would you like to give your Pokemon a nickname?"

Ukraine and Austria turned to Japan.

"A nickname? Can I name mine Russia-chan?"

"A nickname… I wonder what I should call it…"

"Ah, I don't want to nickname my Pokemon ."

Yes

No

"You aren't planning to use a nickname? Well, that's fine too."

'Ah, there's a theory that nicknaming your Pokemon will make it trust you more. Though I'm not so sure about that…'

"As for why I gave all of you Pokemon…"

"_Its for the Pokedex, right?" _"What's a Pokedex Japan?" Austria asked.

"Pokedex?" Ukraine wondered.

"Eh? Well its-"

"I am astonished. Nice work Austria! You have already studied Pokemon extensively, haven't you?"

"Huh? Oh no I-"

"Still, let me explain everything from the beginning, for everyone's sake."

'Ah no, its more for Ukraine-san and Austria-san's sake than mine.'

.

"The Pokedex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokemon you encounter!

So, I want you three to visit many places and meet all of the pokemon in the Unova region!" She smiled, "This is my request. Kiku! Ukraine! Austria!"

"Y-yes?" all of them answered back.

"You'll go on an adventure to complete the Pokedex, will you not?"

"It seems kinda of hard…" Austria mumbled to himself. "I'm getting hungry…"

"W-where's Russia-chan?"

"How about we say yes and stop for a little while so we all can eat and play again?"

"Alright. I'll prepare the food immediately after this."

"I-I'll help. I'll make Russia-chan's favirote foods."

Yes

No

"_OK! I mean… Yes professor!"_

"_Thank you very much. Because of you, I can become a Pokemon trainer, exactly as I've always wished."_

"All of you, thanks! You have given me the best possible answer!"

.

[Kiku obtained the Pokedex!]

.

"Next, I need to teach you how to meet Pokemon."

"Meet pokemon?" Ukraine blinked.

"Ah, that's true. She did mention them being everywhere, but how do we find them?"

Japan laughed, "Oh we… how about I let her explain?"

Professor Juniper smiled, "Please meet me at route 1, OK?"

She walked out of the lab.

.

"_S-since the professor asked us, it's OK to go on an adventure, right?"_

"_I can explore and maybe find out what want to do in life. I think I'd like that."_

"Ah yes, there are Pokemon gyms and pokemon contests. Oh… It seems they got rid of those… and you need to beat the gyms in order to get to the other contests so... hm.."

"_Of course. We can travel however we want while we complete the Pokedex"_

"… I don't suppose we could get a car…"

"Ah… no Austria-san. We don't get a bike until much later."

"A-A BIKE?"

Japan chuckled, "I'm sorry Austria-san, but that's just how the game is."

"Well, since we're done with this, let's hurry up and get out of here."

"I can't wait to see Russia-chan."

"Alright. All I have to do is quit… eh?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Japan?"

"S-something is wrong…"

"What's wrong?" Ukraine asked worriedly.

"It… it won't respond."

"WHAT?" Austria all but yelled.

"It says we have to complete the game or…"

"C-complete the game? But I don't know how to play." Ukraine nodded in agreement.

.

"D-don't worry, I'm sure your characters will know and guide you. I-in the meantime, how about we go after the professor?"

'I hope the others are okay…'

Somewhere else~

.

"Where the hell am I?" a small boy asked.

.

Blue eyes opened and shut, looking at the water around him.

.

A brown tuff of hair poked out of the grass and looked around. "hm?"

.

He looked around him, seeing that he was in some sort of cave.

"Where am I?"

.

She was amongst flowers. And though she did not know where she was, she was calm.

.

He lay down on the grass, looking up at the sky, wondering what his 'brother' was doing.

.

"Ve~ Germany? Japan? Prussia? Ve…." He ducked back into the grass.

.

"Brother… brother… brother… brother…"

.

Violet eyes looked around, spotting a man laying on the grass not to far away, a smile.

.

A young boy with blue eyes looked around. He was in the grass, near the mountains.

He wondered where his 'brother' had gone.

.

He crossed his hands over his chest and scowled.

"Where am I, and where is that stupid bastard?"

.

A young boy in a blue robe napped in the grass outside of a small town.

.

He curled up in the grass, sleeping, his green cloak keeping him warm. Not disturbed what so ever by the Pokemon around him.

.

Japan decided it would be best to hurry and complete it so they could get home.

Hurrying out the door, he almost bumped into his mother.

"_Heeey! Kiku, wait up!" Ukraine said accidentally bumping into him from behind._

_Ukraine was pushed by Austria and both of them moved to either side of Japan._

"Oh, there you are! And…? What did the professor say?"

"Eh? Oh um we were asked to-" Ukraine began to explain.

"She asked you to complete the Pokedex? I can't believe it!"

"H-how does she know?"

"Ukraine-san… its just how the game is…"

"Well, actually I can. I already knew she was going to ask." She walked up to them holding out three rolled up maps.

"That's why I bought you three of these town maps. Take them with you!"

.

[Kiku Obtained the Town map!]

.

[Kiku put the map in the KEY ITEMS Case]

.

"Here you are, Austria." She handed Austria a map.

"_I'll take good care of it."_

"Ah! Thank you this will be very helpful."

"And one for you, too, Ukraine."

"_Th-thank you so much!"_

"Now we know our way around." Ukraine said looking at the map. "I…hope I don't get lost again…"

.

"As for your room, Kiku—or what's left of it…"

"I… I'm sorry!"

"U-Ukraine-san!"

"No need for any of you to worry. I'll take care of tidying up."

"See Ukraine-san? Its okay. She'll clean it."

"Okay…"

"OK, Kiku?" Kiku's mother smiled, "Ah, pokemon. They are so cute, but they have enough power to destroy a bedroom! They really are something."

.

'Actually, I think they have more than enough power to destroy a bedroom.' Kiku thought remembering all those Pokemon movies.

"With pokemon like that at your side, you'll be safe wherever you go!" She laughed.

"I'll let your parents know! I hope that, in addition to pokemon, you'll find lots and lots of places you like in the Unova region—and become wonderful adults!"

.

"Aren't we already adults?"

"It's a game Austria-san. In the game, every character goes off on a journey around 10 years old."

"…I'm not sure if this is good or bad parenting."

"Its just a game Austria-san." Japan laughed, "Just a game."

"Have a great trip!" Kiku's mother turned and hurried off.

.

"_If I use the town map, I'll always know where I am… that's certainly helpful."_

Austria frowned, "Does my character also get lost easily?"

'Ah….its a good thing Austria-san has a map…'

"S_hall we head to Route 1? The professor is waiting."_

_Ukraine jumped up and down. "Let's go, let's go! Kiku, hurry up and come too, OK?"_

_Both of them quickly left to find professor Juniper._

Japan smiled, "It seems like we're already bonding."

.

He followed them, seeing both of them right outside the town.

"_Kiku… It's this way!" Ukraine waved excitedly._

"_Ukraine says if we're starting a journey together, she wants us all to take our first step at the same time."_

Austria chuckled, "Well, it certainly would be a nice way to remember."

"_Hey, Kiku!" Ukraine went over and held onto Japan's arm._

Japan blushed a dark red, 'U-Ukraine-san's…o..oppai…'

(Oppai= Breasts)

.

"_Let's all take our first step on route 1 together!"_

"H-Hai, Ukraine-san! I-I mean… y-yes…"

Austria sighed, a small smile appeared as he turned away.

"_OK, here we go!"_

_They all stood at the end of the town, ready to take their first steps onto route 1._

"_One, two!"_

_They took a few steps, waking into route 1._

"_Oh! I wonder what will happen! Isn't this so exciting?"_

'Oppai… oppai...' Japan looked away, still blushing.

.

"_It sure is! C'mon, the professor's waiting." _

_They all walked forward to Professor Juniper._

_The wind blew lightly, scattering leaves._

_._

"_Professor Juniper, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." _

"Very sorry."

"Now that everyone's here, I'll explain. The pokedex's pages update automatically whenever you meet a pokemon!"

"Actually, they do update, but there is no actual information unless yo capture them. So you cant complete it without having all of those pokemon." Japan explained.

"Moreover, its set up so that you obtain even more information when you catch a pokemon!"

"If you just see the pokemon, all you get is its name really." Japan said sighing.

"To make this clear, I'm going to demonstrate how to catch a pokemon!"

She went into the grass, and quickly encountered a patrat.

.

"Minccino! Tackle!"

.

Once the pokemon's health was low, she reached into her bag and threw a pokeball at it.

The pokemon seemed to be 'sucked into' the ball.

The ball landed on the ground, shaking a few times before it settled.

Professor juniper took the ball and smiled.

"Did you see that, just now?"

.

"Oh yes, it was rather fascinating."

"That pokemon was cute…" Ukraine mumbled to herself, Japan could only assume she meant the Minccino.

"Here's how it goes, step by step.

First, reduce the Pokemon's hp! Pokemon that still have all their energy are difficult to catch."

"Actually, the chances increase a bit, but the chances really depend on which type of pokeball you're using and if you're lucky or not. Also, status problems can help make catching pokemon easier. Oh but I'm getting ahead of myself." Japan explained.

.

"If you can, use your pokemon's moves to make the pokemon you want to catch fall asleep. Or paralyze it! And to wrap this up in the best way, I have a gift for you—some poke balls!"

She took out some poke balls from her bag and handed them to everybody.

.

[Kiku obtained Poke Balls!]

.

[Kiku put the Poke Balls in the ITEMS Case]

.

"Strange, didn't there used to be a 'ball pocket'? Oh well, maybe that was in another game."

"Poke Balls are used for catching pokemon and for carrying the pokemon you catch!"

She turned "I'm going on ahead. I'll be waiting for you in Accumula Town!" She walked through the grass and out of sight.

.

"_she forgot to say that Pokemon jump out at you in the tall grass."_

_Austria turned to face Japan. _

"_I'm heading to Accumula Town too."_

_Ukraine turned to them, "I think I'll go too."_

_She smiled, "I'm looking forward to the next town so I can go shopping for some poke balls!"_

_A thought suddenly occurred to her._

"_Wait a minute!" She grinned, "hey listen! Kiku, Austria, I thought of something fun!"_

_Austria frowned, "But we need to get going! I'd imagine the professor's waiting, too."_

_._

_Ukraine huffed, pouting, a look that Japan had never seen on her._

"_Would you just listen a sec? Seriously!"_

"U-Ukraine?"

"Wah! I didn't mean it!"

"_Why don't we see who can catch the most pokemon? The person carrying the most pokemon including the one received from Professor Juniper is the winner!"_

"_Huh. Actually, that sounds interesting. It will fill up Pokedex pages, so I'm sure it will please the professor, too."_

_Austria smiled, "OK, then. Until we reach Accumula Town, take care of healing your Pokemon at your own house."_

"_Me and Tepig will do the best for sure!"_

.

"Austria-san, Ukraine-san, do you need any help?"

"No, I think I understand how it works."

"I'm okay."

Both of them went off to catch Pokemon.

.

'Ah… I really wonder…'

Japan sighed and walked through the grass.

Something jumped out at him, causing Japan to back up.

"G-go! Oshawott!"

"…." A young boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes stared at him.

He wore a long blue robe, and he looked a lot like…

"F-France-san?"

"….." France frowned and backed up a bit.

"F-France-san? W-what is this?"

[Fight]

'E-eh? F-fight? T-then… France-san is a pokemon?'

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Oshawott! Tackle!"

Oshawott charged and knocked France over onto his butt.

France sniffled before getting back up and tackling Oshawott in return.

"I-I'm sorry France-san!"

'I guess I'll have to capture France-san. Since he's a wild pokemon I have no idea who will capture him if I don't.'

"Oshawott! Tackle!"

France growled and returned the hit.

.

'Alright, France-san, I'm going to try to capture you now. Please don't resist!'

Japan grabbed a pokeball and threw it.

The pokeball hit France on the head, knocking him over.

"A-ah! That wasn't supposed to happen!"

France then got sucked into the pokeball.

'please please please please'

.the ball shook a few times before it settled.

Japan took the pokeball and smiled.

"Yes! France-san getto daze!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lillipup

Puppy Pokemon

Type- Normal

The long hair around its face provides an amazing radar that lets it sense subtle changes in its surroundings.

.

* * *

><p>'F-France-san is a Lillipup?'<p>

He looked in the pokedex, 'Hm? It looks like France-san is a 'shiny' lillipup. I guess since he isn't a normal lillipup it says that. But it still shows the normal picture of a shiny lillipup, not France-san.'

.

"Ah! I should probably let France-san out. Um… go France-san!"

He threw the pokeball, sending out France.

France blinked and looked around.

Japan bent down so he could see eye to eye with France.

"France-san?"

The boy turned his head to the side, not knowing what to say.

'Maybe…he's mute? Ah no… I guess I'll figure it out later…'

.

"My name is Japan."

"Ja…pan…"

"Yes, I'm Japan."

"Japan."

Japan smiled, 'I wonder if the others were also turned into children? …I should have brought my camera…'

France looked around and went into the grass, pulling out the grass and throwing it around.

"Ah France-san! Be careful or a pokemon will-"

A Patrat jumped out at them and bared its teeth.

France scrambled behind Japan.

'France-san is level 4, and the foe is level 2, this could some good experience for him.'

"France-san! Attack!"

.

After training on wild pokemon for a bit, France was finally level 6 and Oshawott was level 8.

Then Japan remembered he was keeping both Austria and Ukraine waiting.

'ah! Right the contest!' He pulled out the pokeballs that held his pokemon.

'I've only caught France-san and a patrat, but that should be enough.'

He took out France's pokeball and opened it, sending out France.

"I better tell the others about you." Japan held out his hand, "Follow me France-san."

France took his hand and followed him down the path, looking a bit tired from their training, but happy.

.

* * *

><p>AN

.

**Sorry, I would have written more, but I really wanted to get this out before Irene hits.**

**.**

**France-san getto daze!"**

**(Translate loosely to- I got/caught France)**

**Then again, I'm using common knowledge...  
><strong>

Tba- POKEMON REFERENCES!

I actually had to check to make sure I got it right. Hahahaha. *starts humming* Kimi no~

.

"You're going to thank the professor too right?"*

"_OK! Let's go meet the professor."_*

Tba- HEY! HOW COME PROFESSOR IS NOT CAPITALIZED? I was FORCED TO CAPITALIZE EVERY 'Professor' YOU GOTTA DO IT TOO!

.

The title of the chapter is a bit of an entendere.

As in, "_France is my first_"

_France is my first_ (**Pokemon**)

_**Yes, When France is involved, everything must be suggestive.**_

.

Tba- ah… Maybe I should keep training my Pokemon. Hm…. Yeah… maybe… I need to train Matthew. But first I'm gonna tank him up and make him the ultimate pokemon!

(Cause I didn't use any on my other pokemon cause I didn't really care at that point, so I ended up using it on Ivanna and Matthew mostly.)

Canada- I- I'm in this game?

Tba- huh? Why not? I mean, I included a bunch of people in the first chapter right?

Canada- 0.0 You remembered me! *hugs*

Tba- *blush* Uh… ah…. *pats back* Y-you can let go of me anytime.

Canada- sorry! I was just happy…

Tba- uh… right.

America- HEY EVERYONE!

Tba- loud.

Canada- I'm sorry…

America- so in what order do we come in?

Tba- well, if I remember correctly, its something like.

-France

-England

-Prussia & Italy

-some time later- Hungary

-very long time later America & Spain

-Still later- China

-After that- Russia

-later than that- Canada

-later still- Germany

-STILL LATER- Romano

.

Um… that's all I can think of off the top of my head. I gotta make sure from the pokemon profiles. Too bad they don't have dates too. *and I didn't write anything down*

Tba- I'm going to HAVE FUN when Canada and America show up.

*giggle* also, I picked Italy's Pokemon cause it was cute and kinda reminded me of Italy. Ironically, it was **also very weak and didn't know any ATTACK moves.**

(I didn't even fight it, I just threw a pokeball at it, so I had no idea)

Funny thing, it gave A LOT OF EXPERIENCE. Yeah, I bet you gamers know what I'm talking about.

But Romano is a completely different species (Pokemon), the reason? *shrug* I thought it _Suited Romano._

And the BAD Touch trio will be together eventually (sooner than the FACE family atleast) and it'll look weird to say the least.

A dog, a *SPOLIER* and a *SPOLIER* HAHAHAHA!

…. Oh looks like its working again! Yay! No new batteries!

England- BECAUSE I GOT THEM!

Tba- I'll get ready for you and America's meeting and Canada too. *laughing evilly* I'm going to really enjoy this.

France- why do I have the feeling it's going to hurt?

Tba- grabs a fishing pole* …maybe I can fish over that…

England- *sweat drop* ah…..

Japan- in narrator voice*_ What will happen next? Will Kiku fight the gym leaders? What will happen to Japan and the others? Where __**are**__ the others? Stay tuned for chapter 3!_

Tba- *sweat drop* yeah… that's Pokemon alright.

Japan- blush* that was a bit embarrassing. But it was pretty fun.

Tba- hm… well that's everything this chapter. Bye!

.

.

.

.

TBA~


	3. The tutorial ends

Pokemon VR chapter 3

.

Tba- hm… should I marry now or what? What should I do?

Japan- R-Rune factory? Tba-san! You're supposed to play Pokemon Black!

Tba- fine I will! …So, who do you think I should marry?

Japan- e-eh? Hm… well…

Tba- I like Raven the best. She's so cute. But Sofia is too. And Carmen is pretty cute too.

Japan- I see. T-that is a tough choice.. I think- N-no no no! Tba-san please play the game!

Tba- *ignoring him completely* I should get married right? I'm like level 60 something and in my second year. (This was written (the A/n) before Praise the Awesome me chap 8 Fyi)

Japan- Tba-san! (Tba- hm….)

America- hey! You're playing a game? (Tba- yep.)

Japan- America-kun! Please don't encourage her! (America- when did you get it?)

Tba- the 10th of this month. (August) (you can tell I started this thing a while ago no?)

America- how come you're not married yet? You work fast right?

Tba- once you do, you're at the end. I like to enjoy my games. But yeah, I did that with the second game. Rushed and made it to the end. Too bad I lost it before I could finish. *depressed** ah… where are you Rune factory 2?

Japan- TBA-SAN!

Tba- WAHHHHH! *hides behind America* DON'T YELL LIKE THAT!

Japan- Please play the game!

Tba- (-_-) I didn't buy Pokemon black yet.

Japan- faints*

Tba- J-Japan? JAPAN! ... *runs off to get a towel*

America-… well…. Lets just continue!

For some reason every time i type **France** the quotes turn into » « « «

« Fucking annoying »

* * *

><p>.<p>

Japan walked up to Austria and Ukraine with France in tow.

Ukraine put her hand over her mouth. "A child ?"

"Ukraine-san, Austria-san. This is France."

Austria went over to them, bending down slightly to get a better look at the boy.

"This is France alright. I remember. But why is he like this?"

"I'm not sure, it may have something to do with the game."

"How so?"

"Well, France-san is a pokemon, a lillipup. So I assume he's like this because he hasn't evolved yet."

"Evolve?" Ukraine asked.

"Yes, Pokemon tend to change their appearance as they get stronger." Japan took a deep breath before explaining." I guess you could say in a sense 'growing up' is equal to 'evolving' for pokemon."

"I see. So if he evolves…" Austria started.

"Yes, then it is possible France-san will return to normal."

"What if pokemon don't evolve ?" Ukraine wondered.

"Then they should be in their current state…. This is just my assumption of course."

.

"Then does this mean the others are also pokemon?"

"Th..that is possible I suppose. But its possible some of them are trainers like us."

"I hope Russia and Belarus are okay…"

"I'm sure they are Ukraine-san."

.

"_Kiku, are you going to compare yourself with Ukraine?Both Ukraine and I have two pokemon with us."_

"_How about it Kiku? Do you want to compare which one of us has the most Pokemon with them?"_

.

~Yes

No

.

"_Seems like the number of Pokemon Kiku has is...Three_!"

"_Incidentally, if you check your pokedex, you'll see how many Pokemon you've found and how many you've caught." Austria smiled and turned away from Kiku._

"_I'm off to Accumula Town! The professor is waiting._

_._

[The Xtransceiver is ringing.]

[Kiku picked up the Xtranceiver]

.

The tranceiver's screen split into four different parts. Each part showing the person who was on the transciever.

(Top left Prof. Juniper, Bottom Left Austria, Top right Ukriane, and bottom right Japan.)

.

"Hello! How is everybody doing?" professor Juniper asked.

"Japan, why is it the game seems so…."

"Ah… it's a tutorial. For new players. Its kind of annoying for people who have experience playing the games though."

"Are you annoyed?"

"…A bit…"

Professor Juniper continued talking, as if nothing was wrong.

.

"You and your Pokemon are getting along great now, right?"

"_Oh! Professor!" Ukraine exclaimed._

"Right now, I'm in front of Accumula Town's Pokemon Center! I'd like to show you around so hurry on over, everyone!"

_OK! The Pokemon Center, right!" Ukraine nodded to herself._

"OK! See you!"

The transceiver clicked off.

"_Well, I'm going on ahead."_

_Both Austria and Ukraine walked away, towards Accumula Town and to the Pokemon Center._

.

'I wonder why she called when she's very close by… ' Japan shook his head. 'I shouldn't worry about it too much.'

"Ja..pan?"France asked, tugging on Japan's pants.

"Y-yes France-san?"

"Qui?" ('Who' according to google translate)

"…I'm sorry… I don't understand, France-san."

"Amis?"

"A-ami? Oh! Friends! Yes. I mean Oui." Japan chuckled nervously, embarrassed by the fact that his French didn't sound very good.

France smiled and nodded.

"Well, lets go shall we?"

"Oui!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

~Accumula Town~

.

Japan looked left and right, seeing Professor Juniper right in front of the Pokemon center only a few feet away. She was standing in front of a building with a large red rood and blue tinted glass doors and windows. (Well it sure looks like it okay?)

He heard a gasp from France as his little eyes looked at the town.

"France-san?"

"Beau." France slipped his hand out of Japan's and walked down the stairs a few feet away, deciding to explore the town.

(Beau means beautiful)

"France-san! You should go off on your own! W-wait!" Japan chased after him.

.

Japan looked around, not seeing France.

He spotted a woman with green hair and decided it would be best to ask her.

"Excuse me, have you seen a little boy with blonde hair run past? Um… or a Lillipup?"

_"What's this?"_ the girl asked before smiling.

"_You and your pokemon somehow resemble each other!"_

"E-eh? Ano.. that's not what I…" Japan sighed. He turned to go back when he saw a house.

'That's strange, I didn't see that there before. Oh, it was hidden behind the wall. France-san must have gone inside.'

(A normal person's view is rather limited)

.

"France-san!" Japan yelled coming into the house. Upon seeing the people inside he bowed apologetically, "pardon my intrusion. But have you seen a small child come by?"

"Japan!" France ran over to him, crashing into Japan's legs, causing Japan to stumble a little.

"France-san! You shouldn't run off."

"Pas vrai?" [Not real?]

"Um…This whole thing is a game. I…think that's what your asking. So... oui?"

"Retour à la maison?" [Going home?]

"Um… Maison means home, retour is… um… going? Um... oui?" Japan sighed and took France's hand. "Come on France-san, lets find the others."

"Okay."

Japan stopped, did France-san speak English? Maybe he was right…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

With France in tow, they both went back to the pokemon center. **

And talked to Professor Juniper who stood in front of it.

"Ah, Kiku! There you are." Professor juniper grinned.

"Traveling with your Pokemon is truly one of the joys of being a Trainer!"

She turned towards the Pokemon center doors, "Please follow me. I'd like to show you the most important place for a trainer to know!"

Japan followed the Prof into the building.

.

The building was much bigger inside than one would have thought.

In a way, you could say it was separated into parts. On his left, there was a sort of sitting area, with a few chairs surrounding a table. A large potted plant behind one of the chairs.

Near the chairs was a white bookshelf filled with various books and magazines.

.

On his left, was a sort of shop. Two people stood behind their respective cash registers, ready to help you with any of your purchases.

Behind them were various items on shelves.

.

In the middle of the room, was the actual 'pokemon center', a large white machine that would heal the pokemon, run by a young woman with red hair tied in loops. Ukraine stood by the healing center thinking about something.

A few feet away was a Pc on a sort of stand for withdrawing or depositing Pokemon.

.

On either side of the 'pokemon center' there were two staircases, each leading to the 2nd floor.

Three people were upstairs, each standing in front of a door.

A large globe was put in front of the right staircase as well. It wasn't exactly an easy thing to miss…

.

"This is a Pokemon Center!"

'…I…see…..'

"Don't you feel better as soon as you step through the door?"

"Um… well…"

"OK, let's start your tour!"

She lead Kiku towards the healing station. Ukraine turned and saw the both of them.

"_Ooh, wait for me!" Ukraine said walking up to the two._

"A Pokemon Center is a truly incredible place!"

"Do you know why?"

Before Japan could answer, the Prof continued.

"Because your pokemon can be healed!" Professor Juniper said gesturing to the healing machine behind the nurse.

"Ukraine-san, you know that if your pokemon are hurt, they can be healed at a pokemon center or with items right?"

"Yes, she explained to us before you got here."

"Where's Austria-san?"

"After she explained, he left. I don't know where he went."

"I see."

"And, what's more, it's absolutely free!"

'I'm sure China and America-kun would have been very excited about that.'*

.

"A pokemon Center is a Trainer's best friend!"

'Then a trainer's best friends are pokemon, and a pokemon center? I…suppose that's right…'

"Here, Kiku, give it a try."

Japan turned to the nurse and talked to her.

"Hello, and welcome to the pokemon Center. We restore your tired Pokemon to full health."

"Ah! France-san! Please go back in your Pokeball so you can be healed."

France frowned but nodded, knowing he had to.

.

"Would you like to rest your Pokemon?"

.

"OK, I'll take your Pokemon for a few seconds."

She took the pokeballs and put them on the machine.

The machine made a strange sound and the light on it flashed a bit.

Once the sound stopped, she took them and gave them back to Japan.

"Thank you for waiting. We've restored your pokemon to full health."

She did a small bow, "We hope to see you again!"

'But… if I come by again… wouldn't that mean my pokemon are hurt again?'

.

"OK. Now that your Pokemon have rested, I'll show you how to use the PC at a Pokemon center."

She lead the two of them to the Pc.

"This is the PC. It's free for any trainer to use. You can store Pokemon in your Pc boxes or select Pokemon stored in your Pc boxes to take along with you."

"….."

"Japan?"

"Please don't mind me, I'm just getting a little tired of the tutorial."

.

"In addition, if you catch a new pokemon while you have six pokemon traveling with you, the pokemon you just caught is sent automatically to the Pc network!"

"I wonder who manages _this_ one?" Japan said almost sarcastically.

"Surprising, isn't it? Amazing even. Here's something else that's cool. If you select my Pc, I'll evaluate the progress you've made on your pokedex!"

'I'm sure America-kun would have said 'that's good. But that's not cool.' And 'I wonder if I can play games on this.' Japan sighed. 'I wonder where he is right now… '

.

"_Professor…" Ukraine frowned. "it says "Someone's PC" on the screen. Who's someone?"_

Ukraine blushed, "I'm sorry. But why is my character so…"

"Ditzy?"

"Yes."

"…I'm not sure…"

"Very good Ukraine. That's a great observation!"

"Um... no…anyone with eyes can see that…" Japan said getting more and more annoyed at the tutorial.

"Good question, and I'd like to say more, but for now, just ignore that and go ahead and use the Pc."

'she's avoiding the question…'

.

"Someone" is the person who made the pokemon storage system."

"Yes, I'm sure _someone_ made it. But the question is who is the _someone _who made the storage system and called it _someone."_

Ukraine laughed nervously, "Japan, please calm down."

"I'm sorry Ukraine-san. But this tutorial is… getting on my nerves as America-kun would put it."

"Someone I'm sure you'll meet someday! OK, let's move on."

.

She lead them to the shop.

"Now, this is the Poke mart. This is the place to buy useful items and sell the ones you don't need anymore! That gentleman over there will help you with a smile!"

'I wonder if anyone has noticed that the sellers are all male?'

"So let's wrap this up. I've given you the basics of being a trainer!"

'The tutorial is over. The tutorial is over…Yes!'

"I'm going to head back to Nuvema Town."

She turned to walk away but stopped, "One final thing… When you get to Striaton City, go and meet an inventor named Fennel."

She smiled, "She's a friend of mine from long ago, and I'm sure she'll help you on your way! Best of luck! I hope that your journeys prove to be the adventure of a lifetime!" She left the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

(Tba-FINALLY! SHE FINALLY STOPPED TALKING!)

_._

* * *

><p>Japan turned to talk to Ukraine.<p>

"_Ooh! What should I buy?"_ _Ukraine wondered as she stared at all the items available._

"_Potions and Pokeballs are definitely important. Um…thinking…"_

"A few pokeballs as well as Potions would help. Its also a good idea to pick up Pralyze heal and antidotes in case. Um… do they have them yet?"

.

"Hello! Welcome! May I help you?"

.

~Buy

Sell

No thanks

.

Poke ball- 200

Potion- 300

~Cancel

Japan canceled, "ah, no thank you. I think I'm good for now."

He turned around and left the pokemon center deciding to look for Austria.

* * *

><p>An

**Once again, if you don't want to read, just read things that are ****bold and underlined.**

* Sorry, totally had to. Especially with all those stereotypes. I mean, _who wouldn't want a good deal?_I believe those stereotypes 'hold no water'. Because everyone wants a good deal/ cheaper deal rather than one that's expensive.

Yes, you say something; I will have an argument against it (if I disagree of course). I even have one prepared for the 'borrowing money from China, and China wanting it back.' Go ahead. _Try me._

.

** around this part (and after) I started getting annoyed at how much dialogue there was.

You can tell because my annoyance transferred over to Japan.

… You try listening to all that AND TYPING IT AND replaying it OVER and OVER to get it right. Ugh… Tramua… almost as bad as the actual gameplay. *sigh*

.

_**By the way, guys, should I really get pokemon Black?**_I mean, I could always watch walkthroughs/playthroughs to get everything, course this means TYPING. And PAUSING, and lots of shit I don't want to do. Then again, its pretty annoying to balance your DS on your knee/thigh and type.

However, this way (actually getting the game) you know it's pretty accurate.

**You guys better not be attempting to play along side me**_**. That's just not going to work. **_I'm basically gonna force myself to play as slow as fucking possible.

**Anybody know any good games? I'm totally bored. **

**FYI, I will only play online games and or DS games. I only have those two (except the Wii but I'm not doing that).**

**If you know of any tell me okay? I'm always looking for interesting games.**

(yes that needs to be bold cause i cant find any worth while playing games. And** my boredom is very important!**)

.

Tba- Playing pokemon white* *talking about story* I shouldn't be over leveled… for story purposes, over leveling is no good.

Japan- *running around* w-what next? W-who do I capture next? Tba-san!

Tba- ignoring him* hm… maybe I should level up a little more after all

America- Japan you really shouldn't- (England- you know how she gets when-) (France- that is not a good idea my fri-)

Japan- TBA-SAN!

Tba- QUIET! I'M PLAYING A GAME!

Japan-… I'm very sorry. Please excuse my behavior. I am very very very sorry.

Tba-? *shrug* *goes on playing her game*

England- why is it that she gets so angry when someone disturbs her when she's playing a game?

America- England, England England… *shakes head*

England- WHAT? (America-… nothing. I just felt like saying your name.)

….

France- your face is rather red my friend *Is kicked by England*

America- anyway, Playing games require complete and utter concen- *bird flies into window*

Tba- what the hell? *puts game down and looks outside* …I hope its okay…

England- how did she even see that?

Tba-*shrug* *picks up game again* Alright! Lets go find him! Go Arthur!

England- twitch* Why is it always me? (America- looks like she likes you best.)

France- well, you are the weaker of us tw- *punched by England*

England- Moron! Prussia is the weakest! (he was for most of the game)

Prussia- WHAT? SAY IT AINT SO! (Everyone- its true.)

Tba- in depression corner* ah…. Trauma… every single time… every single FUCKING TIME. *twitch twitch* (Prussia-…. *runs out*)

England- he was smart.

Japan- it looks like Tba-san's team is almost entirely made of speed types.

Tba- huh? No, I just picked the pokemon I liked and built a team outta them.

Japan- sweat drop*i..is that so…?

Tba- yep. I always have a water type & a flying type, the rest are interchangeable. All of my teams differ from game to game. If I start with fire type, I normally have an electric type as well as a flying type. My team relies on BRUTE STRENGTH! *fist pump* who cares about something like type match ups when it doesn't matter too much? ITS ALL ABOUT BRUTE STRENGTH AND LUCK!

Oh, but since I haven't really tanked people up, its less BRUTE STRENGTH than normal.

Japan- I really wonder about that… I mean… brute strength.

Tba-? Well, I beat the elite four with only my swampert and… *checks*altaria and Rayquaza.

I consider that brute strength right there.

I didn't really use Altaria or Rayquaza much… level 51 and 77 respectively.

My original team was… (RIP) Latias (96), Swampert 100, (RIP) Seadra (93), Altaria 48, SKITIT (delcatty) not sure what level (buts its now 49), probably rayquaza at around 70, and Kyogre (now 62, but probably around 58 or something)

.

*depression corner* Oh Latias, my sweet Seadra…. I'm sorry….

.

Japan- AHHH! Its okay Tba-san! Really! Really really!

Tba- still depressed* …I loved my sapphire version… played it until it was literally outta internal battery. Never used that daycare grinding trick with the bike and slope. (except for getting baby mudkips, ah... cute... anyone want one btw? I've got like fourty. They must find a good home.)

America- …*to England* and you say I'm obsessed. (England- Shut it!)

Tba- *sigh* Oh well…. (Japan- quick! Close the chapter before she continues!)

America- huh?

England- hits button* Bye!

.

.

.

TBA~


	4. Team Plasma and N

Pokemon VR 4

.

.

Tba- still pissed at tutorial* GAME! I THINK I KNOW HOW TO PLAY!

America- I've said this once, and I'll say it again. AND YOU THINK I'M OBSESSED! She's pretty much got at least one game from **every generation**!

England- well it was her first game, I supposed she's rather attached to the series.

Tba- Yeah, most my games are pokemon. hm... Was pokemon really my first game? i remember a certain bubble popping game...

Japan- bow* Thank you for your kind patronage with us thought the years.

Tba- you know Japan, you should consider making an option that TURNS OFF TUTORIALS. (Japan- …)

At the very least, make it more like fire red/leaf green where you get the Teachy tv, and you can see videos if you actually NEED the tutorials.

Japan- I wonder if anyone actually ever used it. (Tba- (-_-) considering I know it, I've watched it. ) ah….

Tba- then again, for people who've actually played at least one game in the series (minus black or white of course) they can pick it up easily. (sorta, cause the BUTTONS ARE SWITCHED) DAMN YOU MUSCLE MEMORY!

Japan- ah… the start and select button… I see… but the X and Y are closer.

Tba- Trust me on this Japan. 9 times out of 12, I reach for the start button.

Btw America, I don't have Yellow, red, or Blue. I only played Yellow and Blue (my older cuz had it… and I got hooked) And my crystal is gone… *sob* my sweet crystal version! It was my first, and the first one to have a GIRL CHARACTER.

.

America- lets see, you HAD Crystal, you have Sapphire, ruby… *glance* why?

Tba- shut up.

America- Emerald… once again, why?

Tba- because, shut up.

America- then we have fire red, leaf green…. *glance*

Tba- I** will** punch you.

America- pearl…which you hate…

Tba- DAMN SINNOHS! (My term for anything pertaining to sinnoh, which I don't care for)

America- you've got Soul silver

Tba- ….well, I was never able to get Lugia from my crystal due to… an unfortunate _accident_… Which **I'm still pissed about**…

America- what else? Oh, pokemon pinball. (Tba- got that a while ago, where've you been?) then we have Pokemon mystery dungeon Blue

Tba-…. What? It was good. (America- and explorers of the sky.) and Mr. America, would you mind counting all that?

America- huh? Sure, lets see. That's one two, three, four… 11, you own 11… well actually 10, but Crystal counts since you did own it. Oh i forgot to add Pokemon white.

Tba- for wii, I also got Pokemon battle revolution.

America-… That's a total of 13 (13 POKEMON games mind you). *to England* and you think I'm obsessed.

Tba & England- SHUT UP ALREADY!

Japan- cough* ahem, well, as you can see, Tba-san is actually really knowledgeable on Pokemon. *to Tba* Can you name any pokemon?

Tba- except for Sinnohs and pokemon from unova which I'm still getting used to. ... no, i will NOT sing the Pokemon rap.

Japan- that's a dedicated fan for you.

Tba- what was this about again? (Japan- I don't even know) Everything I type in A/ns are made up on the spot. Hence why they're so weird.

America- you're weird~

Tba-… it's a good thing we wont be seeing you for a while. (America- NOOOOOOOO!)

.

**Should I leave out battles? Random battles and trainer battles. And leave in only some battles that are 'important'.**

**Also, should I do the same with encounters too? **

**With the exception of catching the nations.**

**.**

**Course, it not like those actually take up most of the chapter.**

**Is 97% dialogue.**

**85% from the game itself. **

**Which means I don't have to make up much, but it's a pain to copy.**

**Yes, those are made up statistics, but you know they're pretty accurate.**

**There's way too much text.**

**Still not sure if I should buy Pokemon Black.**

**Currently watching a walkthrough/playthrough. So if I continue that, one episode of theirs is one chapter of mine.**

**Yes, this was one episode for them.**

.

The reason Japan has such lengthly thoughts is because he's actually trying to rationalize the game.

And we all know what happens when you try to give reasons for a GAME.

Dont think about it too much. You're brain may explode.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Japan and France stepped out of the Pokemon center.

"sounds like something's going on in the plaza!" a young man said to the man next to him.

Both France and Japan turned, interested.

"Well, let's have a little look see." The man said smiling.

The two went off, Japan and France following them.

A crowd of people were gathered before a platform (well, it is one right?).

"_Kiku, come here a sec."_ Austria said standing in the crowd.

People with strange costumes stood on the platform.

.

They either have no shame, or much confidence to wear such things…

They also had flags of their own on the platform.

.

"Austria-san…" Japan lined up behind Austria and watched as one person parted to show a man who walked up to the crowd.

The man wore even stranger clothes than his 'friends', yet no one mentioned anything.

"Japan... is this what you call a cosplay convention?"

"No Austria-san."

The man cleared his throat, "My name is Ghetsis."

"I am here representing Team plasma."

.

"Team plasma?"

"Ah, in every game, theres some sort of organization that tries to take over the world using Pokemon or such. Team plasma is exclusive to this."

"I see…"

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation."

"Huh?" "What?" a few people asked each other.

.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need eachother."

"Japan... what is he talking about?"

"…"

The man continued, "However… is that really the truth?"

He paused for a second. "have you ever considered that perhaps we humans… Only assume that this is the truth?"

He shook his head and took a few steps to the left.

"Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers…" His eyes seemed to stare into you.

"They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work…"

"Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"Yikes!"

"No way."

"I don't know…"

.

"Japan?"

"Austria-san, he's saying that we assume that humans and Pokemon are partners, but that we are not equal. Partners should be equal should they not?"

"Well yes, of course. But it seems like he's saying that trainers treat their pokemon badly."

"I cannot say with confidence that it is a total lie that some do. However, we must not let it get to us. It is only a game."

France looked up at Japan. "Japan?"

"I'm fine France-san."

.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential."

"They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn."

"Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?"

"To… treat them well and make them happy?" Austria said more to himself than to Ghetsis.

.

"What could it be?"

"Liberation?"

Ghetsis smiled, "That's right!" He raised his fist in the air. "We must liberate the Pokemon!"

He dropped his hand, though it was still clenched.

"then, and only then, will humans and pokemon truly be equals."

He took a small bow.

"everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and pokemon…"

"And the correct way to proceed."

He smiled, "We sincerely appreciate your attention."

The grunts took the flags, Ghetsis left, and they followed.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Everyone turned to each other.

"About that speech… What do you think we should do?" A man said to the young boy next to him.

A young man close by answered his question, "Liberate Pokemon That's not even possible!"

The crowd split and went their own ways, contemplating about what they should do.

.

"What do you think Japan?"

"I think, Pokemon would be happiest with trainers that care for them."

"I agree."

A young man in a baseball cap over his long green hair stood in front of them.

"Your pokemon…" he said looking at France and Japan.

France looked at him, curious.

"Just now it was saying…"

France smiled, "woof!"

.

"H-he barked!"

"F-France-san?"

.

"_Slow down. You talk too fast." Austria said frowning._

(In the game, his text goes super fast, so it's like talking SUPER FAST.)

_Austria paused, "and what's this about Pokemon… talking? That's an odd thing to say."_

.

'Even though in the pokemon franchise there is one cannon example being meowth. Though it doesn't exactly relate to the games. Though, the only reason he counts and not the others is because he learned human language himself. The other pokemon are normally psychic types so they communicate through your mind and... why am I saying this again?'

.

"Yes, they're talking."

"Kiku, do you think this guy…"

"Oh. Then you two can't hear it, either…" the boy said a slight frown on his face.

"How sad."

"My name is N."

"His name… is a letter?"

"Please don't question it Austria-san…"

.

"_my name is Austria, and this is Kiku." Austria said nodding in Japan's direction._

"_We were asked to complete the Pokedex and we just left on our journey."_

"Japan… why is my character telling all this to someone he's just met?"

"I suppose he's… bragging? Is that what you call it?"

.

"_My main goal is to become the Champion, though."_

"I will have to agree with you." Austria mumbled wondering why his character was so… strange…

"The pokedex, eh?"

'Hm... He just reminded me of someone… but who…?'

N seemed angry at Austria's statement,

"So… you're going to confine many, many pokemon in Pokeballs for that, then."

'If you say it like that, it does seem rather cruel.'

.

"I suppose its just for data, so if we needed to, we could just release them right japan?"

"Yes, though, after going through all the trouble of catching it, would you release a pokemon?"

"I suppose not…" Austria frowned, "though, it does make me wonder. What do the pokemon actually do when they're in the pc?"

"Perhaps we'll never know Austria-san."

.

"I'm a trainer, too, but I can't help wondering… Are Pokemon really happy that way?"

N stepped closer, "well, Kiku is it? Let me hear you Pokemon's voice again!"

"Japan?"

"I've got this Austria-san!"

* * *

><p>Battle skip<p>

.

I never expected to hear pokemon say such things

.

Kiku got 700 for winning!

.

.

"As long as Pokemon are confined in Poke balls… Pokemon will never become perfect beings."

'There are no such things as perfect beings, no matter how much one will try.'

"I have to change the world for Pokemon, because they're my friends."

N turned around and left.

.

"_A strange boy isn't he?"_ Austria said. (Cheren says "strange guy" but it's close enough.)

(And repeating would make Austria sound like an idiot.)

"_But I'm not going to worry about it."_

"_Trainers and pokemon help each other out!"_

_He smiled, "Listen, I'm going on ahead. I want to battle the Gym Leader in the next town—Striation city. Aim to battle Gym leader after Gym leader. The best way for a trainer to become stronger is to challenge the gym leaders in each area."_

Austria walked away, out of the town.

.

"I suppose we should heal up." Japan looked at France, "are you alright France-san?"

"Mm!"

"Well, we should heal just in case."

They headed to the Pokemon center for a quick rest.

.

.

.

Route 2

.

Just as Japan and France headed out of the gate, the transceiver began to ring.

[The Xtransceiver is ringing]

[Kiku picked up the transceiver]

.

The transceiver showed a picture of Japans' 'mother' as well as himself.

"Kiku!"

"It's your mom! How are things?"

"Um... fine."

"Are you and your Pokemon getting along and enjoying your journey so far?"

France tried to pull Japan's hand down so he could see too.

.

"I needed to talk to you, so I called, but I'm going to hang up the Xtransciever now."

'Then why did you call?'

"Ah!" France quickly hid behind Japan.

Japan turned around to see his 'mother'.

.

"Kiku?" She smiled, "I finally caught up to you… and look how far you've come already!"

She laughed, "Professor Juniper said that you were probably headed for Striation City by now."

'Are we really that far?'

"I have another present for you. Kiku! Try these on!"

She handed him a pair of shoes.

.

[Kiku received a pair of Running Shoes!]

"When you're wearing the running shoes, you can go anywhere in a flash!"

She took out a manual from her pocket. "Let me read you the instructions…"

'I think I know how to run…'

.

"_Hold the B button to run faster than normal. Put on the running shoes and tear around to your heart's content! _That's what it says._"_

'…I don't really understand why they say 'put on the running shoes' when you've already got them on. Moreover, they make it seem like it's impossible to run with anything other than running shoes, and that it's impossible to walk while wearing running shoes. I suppose I'll have to tell them to fix that later… along with the lengthily tutorials.'

.

"I bought these a long time ago and stashed them away somewhere."

'How do they still fit then?'

"I found them when I was cleaning up. Guess it's good to clean occasionally!" She laughed.

"Kiku, you understand that you're never really alone, right?"

She smiled, "You're with Pokemon, you have friends, and you're always in my thoughts."

She kissed his forehead, "that's all right, then. Enjoy your trip!"

She turned and left.

.

France blinked and smiled, "Japan! Japan!"

'Y-yes/ what is it France-san?"

France motioned for Japan to come closer, so japan bent down.

France kissed japans' forehead like his 'mother' did.

Japan laughed, 'how cute.'

France tugged on Japan's sleeve, "Me too!"

Jpan gently kissed France's forehead, "there. Shall we go?"

"Mm!"

'Looks like France-san's slowly learning to speak.'

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_Ohhhhh! Hi Kiku!"_

_Japan turned to see Ukraine running up to him._

"_Hey, listen! Let's have a pokemon battle! Pleeeease The pokemon I caught have become a little stronger! Ready or not, here I come!"_

_._

**Kiku Vs. Ukraine**

**.**

* * *

><p>A girl opened the door to the room and sat down on the chair in front of the monitor.<p>

She watched the characters on screen for a little bit before pulling out a ds from her bag, and turning it on.

"Guess they're busy. I'll just wait here."

She sighed, "and I went through all the trouble of coming here to test the game." *

"Oh well, I guess this means less work for me."

.

* * *

><p>Personally, I love games, so being paid to testplay a game would be great.

Every game I've bought has turned out to be great.

-Note: My cousin gave me Pearl, so I **didn't buy it**. Thus, it **does not count.**

This whole chapter was completely about 8 and 1/4th pages

2 ¼ pages of a/n.

6 pages of the whole thing.

How long does it take to play all this? ABOUT 10 minutes!

How long does it take to write?

One HOUR, TWO, THREE.

I'm seriously experiencing TRAUMA ALL OVER AGAIN.

.

Tba- on the net*… awww… so cute… *animal lover*

England- a Scottish fold?

America- maine COON.

Tba- WHY THE HELL CANT I BUY A HEDGEHOG? They're adorable.

England- well, in my country, we have a valid reason

Tba- yeah, but that's WILD hedgehogs, not domesticated. It kinda sucks you can own it Every where EXCEPT in the boroughs around New York!

America- meaning Brooklyn, Queens, Staten Island, Manhattan and Bronx.

England- if you weren't able to name those, I'd be rather shocked.

Tba- *hitting desk* T_T not fair! They're so cute, and… and… WAHHHH!

England- America, know why she has so many pet related games?

America- cause she can't have any.

England- though, I suppose its for her own good.

America- at least she won't be sad if they're gone.

Tba- *sobbing* MIKA! (Pronounced My-ka) RAY! BEAR! MY TWO TURTLES, MY 15 FISH! I'M SORRRYYYYYYYY…. *depression corner* I was a horrible person wasn't i? I wasn't able to… wahhhhhh!

England- ah, for the record, the animals are, dog, rabbit, dog. …and you didn't own the first two.

Tba- BUT I LOVED THEM! and I found out their death long after their death… *Always the last to find out*

England- alright, stop crying. If, and I mean IF you could have a pet, what would you pick?

Tba- two or three cats, four dogs, a rabbit, a bird, a mouse, a hedgehog-

England- THAT'S TOO MUCH!

Tba-…. (T_T) Jerk…

England- you'd have to dedicate lots of time to them, else they wont be happy.

Tba- I will. I love my animals. And I'm sure they'd love me.

America- You know England, I also have a cat, and well, theres whale, and that rabbit and-

England- you stay out of this. More importantly, its less you caring for them… except maybe your cat…*shudder* really, you cat should eat better. It's over weight isn't it?

America- THAT'S NOT TRUE! MY CAT IS LARGE! ITS NATURAL FOR IT TO BE HEAVY!

Tba- he's got a point. For instance, Maine coons weight around 15 to 25 pounds.

America- see? … you know way too much about animals.

Tba- animals are cute! All animals are cute/beautiful /pretty! They're all special, they cannot be replaced. …but I hate bugs.

England- bug.. pokemon?

Tba- oh they're okay. I never really use them though…


	5. Two for one

Pokemon VR

Chapter 5

.

Tba- *yawn* Sleepy…

Japan- I do wonder sometimes why we were chosen as the mains.

Austria- well, she did say it was because the mains reminded her of us. (Ukraine- Was she lying?)

Tba- nope. But I kinda notice that you guys do have some things in common.

Austria and Cheren are kinda Braggy/naggy but generally mean well. Course, this depends whether you actually like them or not.

Ukraine and Bianca tends to get lost easily, and not know much, but they're really nice and they can't help it. I'm sure if it came down to it, they'd help all they can.

And Japan and the main male. Well, it was cause I couldn't think of a name, but actually there are similarities.

I mean, the main male, doesn't speak. Japan normally tends to speak less compared to other people.

And since the main doesn't speak, it gives Japan a chance to explain and say anything he wants without being interrupted.

And Japan is the Main character, so it works out.

.

This was one episode of theirs. So it shall be one chapter of mine.

~edit~

(this was about a week ago, so like, 9/14/11 maybe?)

I finally beat the elite four.

Japan- what took you so long?

Tba- hey, I didn't have any motivation. And my pokemon were under leveled. Even after, they're pretty under leveled. They're like 65-75 (75 is my starter of course)

Japan- Then why didn't you train?

Tba- cause grinding sucks. Takes too long. I find it strange it doesn't show some short of ending sequence, only credits. Kinda saddens me…

~This was one episode so yeah.~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_Woo-hoo!" Ukraine said laughing._

"_You're a tough cookie Kiku."_

'I'm a what?'

"_I'm going to work hard on training my Pokemon so we wont lose anymore!"_

_She grinned, "OK, bye-bye!" she headed back towards the last town._

…..I'm not sure what to say…

.

~Striation City~

.

Japan and France headed to the Pokemon center for a quick rest, Ukraine leveled her pokemon quite a bit.

'I think we should get a new pokemon.'

.

As they left the Pokemon Center, they saw a trainer school.

France pulled on Japan's sleeve, pointing at the school.

"You want to go there?" A nod. "Alright France-san."

.

"Austria-san!" Japan said walking up to Austria.

"Hello Japan."

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought it'd be a good idea for me to learn more about the Pokemon world. So I'm here studying."

"That's a good idea Austria-san. If you see Ukraine-san, can you tell her what you've learned? I'm sure it will be a great help to her."

"Of course."

.

"_When a pokemon is poisoned, it's HP decreases while it's battling."_

_Austria turned to Japan. _

"_Hey, Kiku. Have you come looking for the gym leader?"_

_._

_~Yes_

_No_

_._

"_He was here talking about Pokemon types until a few moments ago… maybe you walked right past him?"_

'I'm sure I would have noticed.'

"_By the way, Kiku, will you have a battle with me?"_

"_I want to test how important items are in battles."_

_._

_~Yes_

_No_

_._

"_Well, lets see how effective items are. Or maybe I should test how well I can battle without items…? Anyway, this is an indoor match, so let's battle without getting too rough!"_

.

**Kiku Vs Austria**

**.**

**~Battle skip~**

I see

Losing to you means that I still lave a lot to learn

.

'Austria-san has gotten much better at battling.'

"_So learning to use items well is definitely important, then."_

'Actually, the only items you really need are perhaps potions, revive, status healers, and pokeballs.'

"_Oh, here. Kiku, I'll give you these berries."_

_._

_[Kiku obtained Oran Berries!]_

_[Kiku put the Oran Berries in the BERRIES Case]_

_._

"_If you give a pokemon this kind of Berry to hold, it will eat it to heal up when it's HP goes down in battle. But if you give Pokemon man-made items like Potions to hold, they can't use it. Well, good luck then."_

_He turned his attention back to the chalk board in front of him._

.

'I wonder if there was a point in adding that? I mean, the item clearly states it's use…'

.

"Geez, they're taking a long time." She mumbled healing her pokemon before fighting against another trainer.

She looked back at the monitor, "Kiku's in Straition? I guess I'll be here for a while…"

She saw a light flashing on the monitor.

"Wonder if I could connect… hm…"

.

Japan finished healing up his pokemon and headed to the dream yard.

"France-san, are you alright?"

"Mm!"

"We'll be getting a new pokemon soon. Hm... well, I have Oshawott, so I guess I'll be getting Pansear this time."

As they walked through the dream yard, Japan didn't notice France was looking around.

.

"Hey! Hey, you! What was the first Pokemon you received?" a girl asked.

"- -. Oshawott! Really? Then Pansear could be a big help! Your oshawott does not do well against Grass-type Pokemon!"

"Actually, I was planning on getting a flying type… normally it's rather easy to get a flying type early in the game…"

.

"Say, do you want this Pansear of mine?"

"I suppose…"

.

~Yes

No

.

"Okay! Here you go!"

"It can use Fire-type moves, so that makes it great against grass-types!"

[Kiku received Pansear!]

.

Give a nickname to the Pansear you received?

.

Yes

~No

.

"Thank you very much. I will take care of it."

France tugged on Japan's sleeve. "Japan… Japan…"

"What is it France-san?"

France pointed to beyond the fence of the dream yard.

"Is something there?"

France nodded, "Go."

.

France led him through the grass.

"France-san, are you sure that something is-

"Meow!" A kid wearing a green cloak popped out of the grass.

'Green eyes… those eyebrows…'

"England-san?"

.

France blinked, staring at England.

England yawned and used his hand to scratch his head in a very cat-like fashion.

"England-san is also a pokemon?"

France tackled England, enveloping him in a tight hug.

'Did that hug count as an attack..?' Japan wondered seeing that England's health was lowered.

England hissed and hit France, but France refused to let go.

'How cute... I mean I have to catch England-san!"

.

England tackled France, knocking him off.

.

"F-France-san! Tackle!"

.

"Alright, I deeply apologize England-san…"

Japan threw a pokeball at England.

"Meow!"

.

The Pokeball shook three times and settled.

"Yes! I caught England-san!"

.

_Purrloin:_

_Its cute act is a ruse. When victims let down their guard, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws._

.

France jumped up and down.

"England!"

"Ah yes, I'll send him out now."

England blinked, looking around him.

"England-san? Do you remember me? It's Japan."

.

France smiled at England, "England! England!"

England frowned, "idiot."

Japan laughed nervously, 'England's first word is idiot… ha…ha…'

France didn't seem to mind, he hugged England and rubbed his cheek against England's.

England tried to push France away, "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot."

.

'so cute… I wish I had my camera…'

Japan shook his head.

"England-san, France-san, let's go back to the Pokemon center and heal up okay?"

France nodded and let go of England.

Japan started heading out of the dream yard.

England hmphed and followed Japan.

France took his hand to lead him out like a 'big brother' should.

.

After they healed up, and trained a bit more at the dream yard, Japan decided that it was a good time to visit the gym.

A man with green hair stood in front of the gym.

"Yes? I am the Gym Leader of this town. You are…? Right. You want to challenge the Gym."

"In that case… what was the first pokemon you chose?"

"Oshawott… I see. It's weak against Grass-type Pokemon. I think you need to prepare to face that type. I'll be waiting for you inside."

He went into the gym.

.

"?"

"Well, shall we go in?" he asked them.

France nodded, while England didn't seem to really care.

.

* * *

><p>An

_Pokemon fact # 1- Lilipup and its evolutions can breed with Purrloin and it's evolution._

_._

_Mind screw fact # 1- But only if Purrlion or it's evolution is __**the father.**_

_._

_Question- should I actually list these facts?_

_Answer- Your reviews._

_._

Tba- yawn* sleepy…

Japan- tba-san! Did you get that game you wanted?

Tba- well….YES I DID! WHOOT! *jumps around*

Japan-… I assume you have the alpaca?

Tba- *hugs alpaca* apparently I was one of the two who pre-ordered. Good thing I found out about it right?

Japan- hai…

Tba- *goes to play new game*

Japan- NOOO! TBA-SAN! NOOO!

Tba- hm… Kam or Ash… (English names) Kamil or Ash…(Japanese names) I pick… BOTH! I wonder why they changed Kamil's name to Kam… I mean, it still fits… Also, they changed his name. (I could have sworn it said KAM) ... why did they change Kam to cam?

Japan- NO WAY!*checks*

Tba- game game game game, game game game game, ga ga ga ga ga ga GAME!

America- The tune they play during baseball games?

Japan- ?

Tba- well, off to charm my sweetie, bye!

America- she's supposed to be a girl?

Japan- sigh* Please join us next time for the gym battle.

America- it'll still be a while before me huh..? … (-_-)I'll go watch her play her game…

.

.

.

.

.

~TBA~


	6. Evolution?

Pokemon Vr chapter 6

.

Tba- yawn* sleepy…

Japan- tba-san… The gym battle is today right?

Tba- hm? So it would seem.

Japan- -_- Tba-san….

Tba- Well, let's get started shall we?

Japan- EH? No bantering?

Tba- nope. Thought it's good to have something brief once in a while. (Japan- but…)

Well, please enjoy. … now to play my game…

Japan- I KNEW IT!

.

**BlueFireOfSatan**- I have seen those games, and I do like them. However, unlike those games, **there isn't the fear of dying**, as pokemon only get ko'ed. They can be healed at pokemon centers (which I'm sure will happen at some point)

And while Japan's machine did in fact malfunction, its kind of different from RomaHeta in that he's using a game that was _already developed_ and is just trying to make it into a virtual experience.

(When he says new pokemon game, he means the game Pokemon, but with virtual reality, making it a 'new experience', so essentially a new game.)

Pokemon (More so Black and White) has a specific story line you MUST follow, so the possibility of something wrong happening is very slim.

Japan has played through this already, since you can tell how annoyed he is at the tutorial.

Ah, I'm talking too much. Oh well. Hope you like the story.

* I have the feeling that either not many people change gyms in Unova, and they're actually giving stuff away to encourage people to or that You're the first challenger in a while.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

As they walked into the gym, a man with white hair and sunglasses came over.

"Hello! I'm Clyde. I'm the guide for Trainers challenging a pokemon gym."

'He… has a name now..?'

"We appreciate your challenging the Gym. Take this to commemorate the occasion." *

.

[Kiku obtained Fresh Water!]

[Kiku put the Fresh Water in the MEDICINE case]

.

A waitress behind a counter smiled at them.

"Welcome! We are very proud of our menu, which we adjust to suit each trainer!"

'Sadly, there is no food involved.'

.

They stepped into the room, a large red curtain with a fire symbol was drawn.

"The.. well… I guess you could call it the trick of this gym is that the curtain is the question."

.

Both England and France didn't seem to understand.

"Um… Since the curtain is fire, we have to pick what is strong against fire, or rather what fire is weak against."

He gestured to the large buttons on the ground.

"France-san, England-san, what is fire weak against?"

.

"…"

"Well, I guess you probably don't know right now." Japan took both their hands and lead them to the blue button.

"Fire is weak to water. Water is weak to grass, and grass is weak to fire. Though, was such a puzzle necessary I wonder…?"

.

The button glowed blue and there was a sort of click sound and the curtain drew back.

They could now go to the other room.

"Let's go."

After their first battle with the trainer, France started to glow white.

"?"

"France-san?"

.

What?

France is evolving!

.

"EHHH?"

[Congratulations! Your France evolved into Herdier!]

.

France was taller now, looking like how he was in his teens.

Two ears covered in blonde fur on his head twitched.

France blinked, "Where am I?"

"France-san?"

.

France looked at Japan, "Strange, I don't know you…" his eyes drifted to England.

"England!" France scooped him up in his arms.

"Idiot! Idiot! Let go! France!" England yelled hitting France's head repeatedly.

"England, what are you doing with this man? Haven't I told you not to run off with strangers?"

"Um… excuse me.. I'm not…"

"Stupid France! Stupid stupid stupid! Let go!" England kicked France in the face, causing France to drop him.

England landed on his face. He got up and sniffled. "Won't… cry…"

.

'Cute… cute… I want to take pictures… England-san as a child was really cute..'

Japan shook his head, 'no! I have to explain everything!'

"Actually, you may not remember me yet but…"

.

France shook his head, "You don't expect me to believe that do you?"

"That we're trapped in a game, that England was turned into a child, and I just 'evolved.'"

"France-san, what is the last thing you remember?"

"The storming of Bastille."

'1789?'

"France-san, it's 2011 now…"

France thought for a moment, "I'll believe you when I see my friends."

"You mean...?"

"Spain and Prussia of course. After all, if they're like me, then I'll have to believe you."

"I guess. Well, we have a gym challenge to finish."

.

They were done fighting trainers and headed up to face the gym leader.

The man with green hair stood in front of them.

"Welcome to the Striation city Pokemon gym." He did a small bow.

A man with red hair came out from behind him and stood by the man's right (Japan's left).

"I'm Chili! I light things up with fire-type pokemon!"

'Wouldn't that be Chilly, I freeze with ice?'

.

A man in blue stood on the far left (Japan's right).

"I'm a water-type specialist, and my name is Cress. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

'….'

.

"And my name is Cilan. I like Grass- type pokemon." The man in green said.

'Their names don't match except for Chili.'

They all did a slight twirl.

France flipped his hair, "You are nothing compared to me."

'I preferred child France-san…'

.

"Um, you see… as for why the three of us, um, are all here is, well, er…" Cilan was stumbling over his words.

Chili groaned, "oh, enough! Listen up! The three of us will decide whom you'll battle."

He smirked, "it'll be based on the type of the first pokemon you chose!"

Cress nodded, "that is indeed the case." He looked at Japan.

"And the partner you first chose was Water type it, seems."

.

Both Chili and Cress stepped back.

"Nothing personal… No hard feelings… Me and my grass-type pokemon will… um…"

"We're gonna battle, come what may."

.

'We're not battling yet? Maybe I should talk to him again.'

.

"So, um, if you're OK with me, I'll, um, put everything I've got into being, er, you know, your opponent."

.

**Kiku VS Cilan**

**.**

~battle skip~

Er… is it over now?

Kiku got 1680 for winning!

.

"…what a surprise. You…are very strong."

"Seems like not even Chili or Cress could beat you…"

Cilan handed Japan a badge.

.

[Kiku received the Trio Badge from Cilan!]

.

"Gym badges are proof of a Trainer's abilities."

"If you have one badge, pokemon, including traded pokemon up to Lv. 20, will obey without question."

'He's speaking normally…'

"We also want you to have this."

.

[Kiku obtained a TM83 Work Up!]

[Kiku put TM83 in the TMs & HMs Case]

.

"TM83 contains Work Up. If you use Work up, the pokemon's attack and Sp. Attack go up!"

"By the way, TMs can be used as many times as you want."

'It would seem so."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As they left the gym, a woman came up to them.

"Why hello, may I ask you for your name my lovely lady?"

The woman ignored France and talked to Japan.

"Hey there! I'm Fennel."

'Please not another tutorial!'

"Professor Juniper asked me to give you something."

She lead them into a house.

.

"You're going to meet all of the Pokemon in the Unova region. Am I right?"

'Unfortunately I can't go to Kanto, Hoenn, or Johto… So I suppose so.'

"Oh, the stairs are right here!"

She walked to the stairs.

"My room is upstairs here. Come on, go upstairs!"

.

"Quite a pushy woman isn't she?" France mumbled.

England just did as he was told and went upstairs.

.

"So like I said, I'm Fennel, and as you can see, I'm a scientist."

'…..'

"In fact, the subject I'm researching is Trainers!"

"….." Japan was at a loss for words.

"…." France didn't know what to say. That sentence itself had many different meanings.

"…?" England didn't understand why everyone went quiet.

.

"Professor Juniper is my friends from college."

'One must wonder how old the professors really are… most already have children or grandchildren. Yet Prof Juniper looks rather young…'

"She asked me to help you guys."

'I don't need help.'

Fennel thought of something.

"So! I'll give you something to help you. This is a hidden machine for you!"

.

[Kiku obtained HM01 Cut!]

[Kiku put the HM01 in the TMs & HMs Case.]

.

"There are some moves that a pokemon can use even when it is not fighting!"

'Please no more tutorial…'

"With this hidden machine, you can teach your pokemon a move called Cut. It can cut down a small tree."

'Yes… that's why it's called Cut.'

"And you can use the Hidden Machine as many times as you want, like a TM. Isn't that great?"

.

'Although, originally, HMs were the ones that could be used indefinitely. So rather a TM can be used like a HM.'

"But it's difficult to make a pokemon forget a hidden move once it learns it. And I'd like to ask you for a favor, too!"

'no no no no no no no.'

.

"There's a place called the Dreamyard on the outskirts of Striation City. I'd like some of the Dream mist that a pokemon called Munna gives off. With that, I'll be able to use **Game Sync** to collect save files of various trainers!"

'Why would you need to?'

Japan sighed, 'it's the only way the story will continue…'

"Let's go France-san, England-san."

.

Japan's patrat cut down the tree blocking the path and they went into the dream yard.

"_Hi Kiku! Are you looking for the mysterious Pokemon too?" Ukraine asked walking up to them._

"Is that England?'

England hid behind France and Japan.

"Now who's this lovely lady?"

(As far as I can tell, France and Ukraine didn't interact much during the late 1700s)

"He doesn't remember me?"

"He doesn't remember anything after 1789."

.

"I hope he remembers then."

She walked through the hole in the wall and looked around.

A strange sound was heard.

"_Hey! Did you hear a sound coming from the other side of that wall?"_

"Well…"

"_Come on! Let's go see!" _

"Well… I suppose…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

Japan went through the doorway, and saw…

"Muuuun…"

France looked away, "what IS that thing?"

England looked at it curiously from behind Japan.

The pokemon turned and started…er… floating away, towards the grass.

"_Oh! Wait!" Ukraine said holding out her hand as if to stop the pokemon._

_._

They both walked towards it.

Suddenly, two strange people in costumes came out from behind a wall.

"We found you munna!" One of the strangers yelled, a smile on her face.

They both surrounded the pokemon, to prevent it from escaping.

.

"Come on! Come on! Make some Dream Mist! The man yelled, taking hold of the pokemon and shaking it."

"…Mu!" the pokemon cried.

The pokemon looked for a way to escape, but it was blocked off.

.

"_Huh? Who are you?" Ukraine demanded seeing how they treated the pokemon._

"_What are you doing?"_

The two people turned to Japan and Ukraine.

The male frowned, "Are you talking about us? We're Team Plasma."

He smirked, "We battle day and night to liberate Pokemon from foolish humans!" He declared loudly.

.

The woman smiled, "what are we doing?" He gave a soft laugh, like she was talking to little children with no experience.

"The pokemon Munna and Musharna emit a mysterious vapor called Dream Mist, which shows people's dreams."

"We're going to use that to make people want to release their pokemon…"

"Hey, Japan. If dream mist shows the dreams the person is having, it cant show the person dreams can it?"

"Ah… I don't think they thought that through actually."

"We'll show them dreams to manipulate their hearts." The woman continued to ay.

.

"Japan…"

"I believe either that they have misunderstood something, or that the dream mist works both ways."

"That makes more sense."

.

The man took a few steps back and then tackled the Munna.

"Mu…Naa…." The pokemon looked so scared, they had to do something!

"Come on! Spit out that Dream Mist!" he yelled.

.

"You're hurting a pokemon to make it give off dream mist?" Ukraine looked furious.

Japan doubted anyone had ever seen Ukraine so angry.

.

(in the translation, it said 'kicking' **please explain to me** how ramming/tackling something = kicking.)

.

"_That's mean! Why? You're trainers too, right?" Ukraine asked._

"Bianca is rather innocent… I suppose that would be the normal reaction. …Ukraine-san…"

The two plasma members turned to them again.

"That right." The woman stated.

"We're Pokemon trainers too, but we're fighting for a different reason."

She smiled, "unlike you two, we're fighting for the freedom of pokemon!"

.

"Fighting for the freedom of Pokemon? Hurting pokemon just so you can use something it gives off to force the trainers who own pokemon to release them?" Ukraine yelled.

"If you're fighting for the freedom of pokemon, why are you hurting them? If they're your equals you have to reason to hurt them! If they're your equals, hurting them is the same as hurting another human being! You're hurting them for no reason! Both of you, both of you are-" "смерть для вас!" *

"Ukraine-san! Please!"

'Ukraine-san is really getting upset over this. I never thought she would to such an extent.'

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ukraine-san, have you calmed down now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Japan. I have no idea what happened."

"It's…nothing… don't mention it… please don't mention it…especially to Russia-san…"

"? Ok."

.

.

"And setting Pokemon free means that we win Pokemon battles and take pokemon by force!"

"Ukraine-san, remember it's just a game. Everything will be okay in the end."

"So, on that note, we are going to rescue your pokemon from you!"

The man went over to Japan.

"What do you think you're doing to Japan?"

(Bianca says _not to hurt Kiku_, but I like mine better.)

.

.

You are challenged by Team plasma grunt

.

"France-san? England-san? Are you ready?"

France frowned, 'To make a beautiful lady sad. How dare you."

He stepped in front, "I'll take care of him."

.

.

BATTLE SKIP~

"Plasmaaaa! Ah, our beautiful dream…"

"That's what happens when you hurt a lady." France said as the battle ended.

.

The woman frowned, "were you not taking them seriously because they're kids?"

"Well whatever, I'm next!"

Ukraine pushed Japan away, "I'll handle this one."

"Ukraine-san?"

"Leave it to me."

.

"Plasmaaaa! This is a nightmare!" The woman yelled.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The man gritted his teeth, "…I can't believe we lost!"

He looked behind them, at the munna, "but we have to obtain the Dream mist!"

"Don't you dare!"

Despite Ukraine's warning, the man walked back and hit the munna again.

.

"Knock it off!" Ukraine yelled.

.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and Ghetsis stood by the wall a few feet away.

The green haired man frowned, "What are you two doing goofing off?"

Another Ghetsis appeared, this time on the right wall, wearing different colored clothes.

"We, Team Plasma, shall separate Pokemon from foolish people!"

Both of them disappeared and reappeared as one in front of the four.

.

"If you cannot fulfill your duties…"

The man backed away from ghetsis, and talked in a hushed voice to his partner.

"T-this isn't…" The woman started to say.

"Ghetsis when he's gathering followers… Or Ghetsis when he is trying to control people by tricking them with speeches!"

The man turned to look at Ghetsis, "Yeah… this is Ghetsis when a plan has failed and he is about to issue punishment…"

The woman shivered, "At any rate, let's hurry and say we're sorry so he forgives us!"

The two turned and ran off.

.

Another flash of light blinded them, once it cleared another pokemon came out.

"Shaaar!"

"Japan? What pokemon is that?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N

*Everyone snaps at some point or another.

I hope that rant didn't scare anyone.

. I also rant like that when I get really pissed off. Only, my rants are **much longer.**

Note: this was the day before my excessive rant. (next chapter beginning if you want to read it. It's 7 pages) That is what happens when people hit my berserk button.

They're lucky I'm a technical pacifist, otherwise…

.

.

.

.

_Pokemon fact #2- Lillipup evolves at level 16 Purloin evolves at 20. Herdier evolves to Stoutland at 35._

_Behavior fact- Faithful to its Trainer, it helps raise Pokémon_

_Pokemon fact # 3- (Pokemon black pokedex) (purloin) They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect._

_Pokemon fact # 4- Purloin is the only pokemon that's base total is 281_

_Purloin is also one of the first pokemon you can get (obviously), it's the first dark type you can obtain._

_._

_Question #2- So does that mean England will remember quicker and return to normal quicker?_

_Answer# 2- Maybe….._

.

Foreshadowing 1- Go back a few chapters The foreshadowing is pretty obvious, but where they are or who they are aren't. Good luck.

.

Prussia- so who's gonna be next? Huh? Huh?

Tba- uh… dunno… have to check the map… uh… I think it might be you and italy but…

Prussia- BUT?

Tba- well, I think I might have caught Hungary before you guys but… I don't remember the map…

Prussia- HUNGARY?

Tba- my team will be as follows-

Japan- NO! NO SPOILERS!

Tba-… I was going to say, before I was _rudely interrupted_, my team is-

Japan- hits button* I'm sorry Tba-san! Forgive me! But I cant have you leak that information! *hands her, her DS* Please play harvest moon

Tba- …Sure. *takes ds* Cam honey~ *walks away*

Japan-…. -_- Tba-san… so easy…

Prussia- I wonder about her sometimes…

Japan- hai…so do i… so do i… wait… WHAT HAVE I DONE? TBA-SAN! PLEASE DON'T PLAY THAT GAME!

TBA-SAN! *runs after her*

.

.

.

.

TBA~


	7. A Rant and a Pointless Quest

Pokemon VR Chapter 7

.

Tba- the rant part was deleted.

Dont want anyone to have to scroll for two minutes to get to the story.

Well, read!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_...what was that just now?" Ukraine asked._

"_That person called Ghetsis appeared all over the place, and it wasn't real, right?"_

"So it seems the dream mist may work both ways."

"Or… maybe they already had a dream where they failed, and the pokemon was just showing it to them?"

"Well, it is a possibility."

.

"_And that pokemon…"_

"_Oh!"_

The two turned to see Fennel walking towards them."

"I couldn't wait, so I came over!"

'Then why didn't you just get it yourself?'

.

"…Is that Musharna?" she asked incredulously.

They turned to look at the larger pokemon.

"Musha?" Musharna checked the Munna for any injuries.

"Japan, why do all the pokemon make strange noises?"

"If it makes a sound, it must be part of it's name… or so says fans."

"Ha…."

.

"Munii!" the Munna replied.

The two pokemon turned and left, dropping something behind them.

Fennel tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Did something happen?"

"_Oh, Fennel" Ukraine said, as if she was about to explain something._

"_Well, you see, Munna was here…"_

"_But Team Plasma and Munna…"_

"_And Musharana came…_

_."_

France coughed, "that's what she said…"

France's eyebrow rose, "now why did I say that?"

England looked equally confused, but probably because Ukraine wouldn't finish any of her sentences.

.

"_And it showed us something like a dream?"_

"_and then, Team plasma…"_

"Japan, how does this explain anything?"

"It's implied Bianca tells her everything… I suppose the cuts are to save time."

"I see…."

.

Fennel nodded, "I think I followed that…"

"HOW?" France all but yelled, he was there and even he didn't know what was going on!

She continued, not noticing his outburst.

"See, Musharna evolves from Munna. So seeing Munna in trouble, it used it's power—making dreams into reality—to save Munna."

Ukraine smiled, "So it was trying to protect her child."

'Even though it didn't show up until the end…'

.

France smiled, "My lady, your smile is beautiful. You should smile more often."

"France-san, please don't flirt with Ukraine-san. Russia-san will hear about this."

.

"Which means…wait a second!" Fennel had a huge grin on her face, scaring poor England.

She walked around to where the pokemon pair were before and saw the item.

.

Apparently everyone else was too dumb to spot it.

.

She looked at the item, and jumped up and down.

"Is this Dream Mist?" she cried excitedly.

'Does she even know what dream Mist looks like?'

.

Japan, the more important question is how Dream Mist happens to be on the ground.

If it's a gas, it should be long gone.

I doubt that Musharna conveniently has a jar with it or something to keep the Dream Mist in.

The girl staring at the screen watching them play thought.

.

Fennel grabbed it, and with a smile, talked to Japan and Ukraine.

"With this, I can complete my research! You two come to my house later OK?"

Japan sighed, 'as long as you don't make me listen to a tutorial, I suppose.'

Fennel ran off, leaving the two trainers alone.

.

Or, they would have been alone, if France and England weren't there.

.

_Ukraine turned to him and smiled, "Phew. How random was that?"_

"_Kiku, why don't you go to Fennel's house?"_

_Ukraine blinked, "Me? Well, I'm going to go look for the pokemon we saw just now."_

.

"Alright, I suppose we'll be going now Ukraine-san!"

France took Ukraine's hand and kissed it, "till we meet again, my fair maiden."

Japan looked down at England, "England-san, say goodbye to Ukraine-san too."

England looked out from behind Japan and stared at Ukraine.

"….bye."

Ukraine chuckled to herself, "goodbye."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

While they walked back to the pokemon center, Japan was thinking of strategies.

'Ukraine-san will be capturing a Munna or Musharna, which means England-san will be immune to the psychic attacks and be super effect against them. …I cant seem to remember the other pokemon though…'

.

They walked back to Fennel's house after healing up.

Fennel jumped for joy when she saw them.

"Ta-da!"

She smiled, "thanks to you, I got some Dream Mist, and now I can collect save files of various trainers!" "Thank you very much!"

"Japan, why does she want save files of various trainers again?"

"Please don't question it France-san… I don't even know the reason myself."

.

She clasped her hands together, "As a token of my appreciation, I will give you this C-gear to use!"

"C-gear?" Both France and England asked at the same time.

"The C-gear is a device related to communications, such as Infrared Connection or Nintendo W-Fi Connection."

.

"Infrared?" France frowned, "I suppose this really is the future. What is this Infrared you speak of?"

"Why-fi?" England wondered.

"Ah, Infrared is.. ah… um… never mind, it's not important."

.

Fennel walked away towards the computer in the room.

Tinkered with it for a bit and then walked back to Japan.

She handed him something.

.

(And no one wonders where she got it from either.)

.

[Kiku obtained the C-Gear!]

.

Warning!

Please turn C-Fear off in places—such as airplanes and hospitals—where wireless communications are prohibited.

.

Turn on the C-Gear and establish communications?

.

Yes

~No

.

Some functions of the C-Gear will be restricted. Is that OK?

(Some functions? ALL OF THE DAMN FUNCTIONS!)

.

"If you want to turn on the C-Gear, touch the Power symbol at the bottom right of the screen."

"What screen?" France asked.

"….the screen on the C-gear France-san."

"Oh."

"Then, after turning on the power, if you touch the "?" icon at the bottom right of the screen, you can red about the C-gear."

.

"Anything we really need to know?"

"No France-san. Mostly that you can link up with others either from any distance, Wi-fi, or with someone close by Infrared. There's more, but I think that's all that is really need to know."

"The future seems complicated." France mused to himself.

England nodded in agreement.

.

"About **Game Sync**…I'd like to explain a little more about the system to collect Trainer's save files."

'no no no no no no no no no no.'

.

"Do you have the time to learn more?"

Yes

~No

.

"I am sorry! I am so happy, so I will explain about it!"

'Either way… I have to listen even if I'm not doing it…' Japan hung his head.

'Failure is the only option…'

"J-Japan?"

"Please leave me alone for a little while France-san…"

"A-are you okay?"

"No France-san… no I am not…"

.

Not noticing that she was the cause of Japan's depression (and pain) Fennel explained excitedly.

"Because, thanks to you, we can do a great thing!"

"She isn't even listening…" France mumbled.

"Now **Game Sync ** can retrieve memories of sleeping Pokemon using dream Mist!"

.

"Don't you hate it when people don't listen?" France asked, trying to lighten japan's mood.

Japan didn't even respond.

"that's right! We can collect save files of trainers from all over the world!"

She jumped, "What's more, we learned that if you use ** Game Sync** to make a Pokemon sleep, it will have dreams."

"No duh."

.

"Then when you wake up that Pokemon, its dream becomes the reality in a space called ** Entralink** in the middle of the Unova region.:

"If its dream becomes reality, and it only happens to pokemon… can I dream that you disappeared?" France asked her.

"Isn't Game Sync interesting?"

"No."

.

"If you like, please send your save file."

"Japan, when can we get out of here?" France looked over to see Japan had moved to a far corner of the room, behind the table and a few feet away from the stairs.

"How did he do that?"

England shrugged.

.

"I've summed up the details in the PC, so please check it if you get a chance!"

"If you summed it up in the PC, why didn't you just tell us to go check the PC if we wanted to know and not explaining and wasting ten minutes of my life?"

Japan shivered in the back, "France-san… England-san… we should call it a day."

.

As soon as Fennel stopped talking a young girl came over to them.

"Oh, Trainer! Thank you very much for helping Fennel!"

"We're never doing it again." France said.

"This is from me. Please take it. Don't be shy."

Japan sighed and took it from her.

.

"How does this cute little girl put up with such a crazy scientist?"

France sighed. "I suppose it's a mystery."

.

[Kiku obtained Pal Pad]

[Kiku put the pal Pad in the KEY ITEMS case]

.

"You can register your friends in you Pal pad.

"After you register, you can link with those friends over Nintendo Wi-fi connection to do all kids of fun things!"

France shook his head, "Different meaning…"

"You can trade Pokemon, challenge your friends to a battle, and so on."

"Let me give you a quick how-to on registering your friends."

.

"Make it under a minute."

"You can either input your friend's code directly by using your Pal pad…Or you can use the Ir connection-"

"The minute is over."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"….something I'm not even going to use…"

Japan sighed, "I went on this quest, to move the plot forward an inch, and get things I don't even need…" Japan sighed.

"Let's call it a day France-san, England-san."

.

"Where are we going to sleep?"

"…the pokemon center has some cushions. I suppose we can lay them on the ground and sleep there."

"Well, I guess that's a good idea."

.

They went back to the Pokemon Center, and spent the night.

When they woke up, they were refreshed and ready to go.

However, Japan did have a bad back after sleeping on the cold floor.

.

They headed out of the town.

.

England looked at the water and hissed, moving closer to France and Japan.

"England-san?" Japan asked, worried about his behavior.

"England can't swim." France said shrugging.

"He loves the sea, but he can't swim. What kind of combination is that?"

.

The girl looking at the monitor frowned, "There's nothing wrong with not behind able to swim!"

(I love the water, but I sink like a rock… unless I have something keeping me up.)

.

They walked up to a large fountain that water flowed out of in a delicate arch.

"This place does rather look nice… although…" France looked at some of the strangely cut bushes.

"I do wonder about the gardener here…"

.

They continued to walk, passing by an old man.

They had reached route 3.

.

* * *

><p>~Route 3~<p>

.

In the beginning of the route, there was two large buildings. A pokemon day care and a regular day care.

Children were everywhere.

There was even a slide and sandbox to play in.

England refused to play in the sandbox after France made a comment.

.

"Sand box? I guess we should be careful, otherwise England might use it as a litter box."

.

[Pokemon day Care]

[We take care of Your precious Pokemon]

.

"Hm… I suppose we don't need this."

They went back to the road, and continued till they saw a patch of grass.

However, before they could approach it…

.

Austria walked up to them.

"_Kiku, stop!"_

Japan automatically tried to explain.

"Austria-san we didn't do any… why are you yelling stop?"

_Austria frowned, "we both have a Trio Badge, so let's see which of us is stronger!"_

"Oh! I understand!"

.

~Battle skip~

.

Austria looked at England, "England?"

England looked back at him. "?"

"It's good to see he's okay, but has he really no idea who I am?"

"?"

"It would seem so. But since France-san has evolved, he knows more than he did before. I think it may be the same for England-san."

"I see. I will try to find the others. Hopefully they haven't caused too much trouble."

.

"_I see. So that's how you battle."_

"Out of the way!" someone behind them yelled.

The two parted to let two strangely dressed people past them.

.

"_What was that about?"_

"Austria-san! That was Team Plasma!"

"? Did they do something?"

"I'll explain later! We should probably go after them!"

They turned to see Ukraine and a little girl headed towards them.

.

"_Ukraine? Why are you running?"_

Ukraine stopped to catch her breath for a second.

"_Hey! Where were those people headed?"_

_Austria turned to the direction Team plasma had gone._

"_that way, but…"_

_He turned back to her, "why are you running now?"_

_Ukraine frowned, "Oh, seriously! They run so fast!"_

_._

The little girl turned to Ukraine, tugging on Ukraine's blouse.

"Miss… Oh… My pokemon?"

( ^ shouldn't this be 'um' instead?)

.

Ukraine turned to the little girl.

"_It'll be OK. It'll be OK. Don't cry."_

_Austria crossed his arms over his chest, "Ukraine, really, why were you running?"_

"Austria-san it may be hard to believe this but Team Plasma steals pokemon!"

"_You have to hear this! Those people stole this girl's Pokemon!"_

_Austria almost stomped his foot, "you should have spoken up sooner!"_

_Austria turned to Japan._

"_We're going to get that Pokemon back."_

"_Ukraine! Please stay by the girl's side."_

_Austria turned and ran after the thieves._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_.  
><em>

Japan was about to run after him when a strange sound reached his ears.

The grass was rustling.

A patch of brownish red hair peaking out of it.

.

England ran off towards the grass.

"Ah! Wait! England-san!"

France and Japan chased after England.

.

"NOOOOOOO! DON'T HURT MEEEEE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE DONT HURT MEEEE!" Italy yelled as he cried.

"I-Italy-kun?"

Italy stopped and looked at Japan.

"Japan! Big brother France!

France smiled, "Italy~ come to your brother France!"

France tried to run over to hug Italy.

.

Japan stuck his leg out, and France tripped, landing face down in the dirt.

"Italy-kun, I'm glad you're alright!"

Japan paused, 'Italy-kun's clothes…'

.

Italy was too excited to see Japan and France to notice something like his clothes changing.

He wore a pink jacket with tan pants, a tan shirt, and for some odd reason, a curly hair stuck on the right side of his head with tape.

.

England hissed, Italy ran away from him and to Japan.

"Wahhh! Save meee!"

"England-san!"

Japan shook his head, "Italy-kun is not an enemy! He's a friend!"

England pouted, "Weak."

"England-san! That's not very nice!"

England huffed and turned away.

.

Japan turned to Italy, "Italy-kun, you… do you remember what happened?"

Italy tilted his head to the side. "ve~? Japan… I don't know what you're talking about… Where's Germany? And the others?"

Japan breathed a sigh of relief, at least this meant that Italy remembered.

.

"Ah! Italy-kun, in order to go with us, you have to…" Japan rummaged around his bag and pulled out a pokeball.

"You have to get into this pokeball."

Italy looked at it, "Ve… I don't think I'll fit."

France started laughing on the ground.

.

"Ve… but if Japan says so, okay…"

Japan took a few steps back and threw it at Italy.

It bounced off Italy's head and Italy was sucked into it.

The ball dropped to the ground, shaking once before it stopped.

.

"Italy-san! Get!"

.

[Audino]

.

[Its auditory sense is astounding. It has a radar-like ability to understand its surrounding through slight sounds.]

.

Japan put Italy's pokeball in the bag.

"Now let's go after Austria-san!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/n

.

Yes, capturing Italy was really that easy.

Italy was the first Audino I saw, and because it was cute, I caught it.

It did remind me a lot of Italy, since it had those curls…

I really did just chuck a pokeball at it.

Easiest catch ever.

I didn't even have to attack it.

.

_**Japan won't be using Italy at all.**_

The game is based off my game, and since I didn't use Italy, he wont be either.

I'm sorry.

But Italy's beginning moves were… well… not very good.

And I already had a normal type, France.

So, sorry.

.

Pokemon facts-** Audino **have an incredible hearing ability and can use their ears like radars. The feelers on Audino's ears act like stethoscopes in that they can feel the beat of the opponent's heart. By listening to other Pokémon's heartbeats, Audino can assess their feelings and overall physical condition.

.

Audino is weak to fighting.

Audino is a normal type after all.

.

Audino can learn many attacks by TMS, but it won't learn a very powerful attack till level 30 (takedown). Audino will learn double edge and last resort at level 50 and 55 respectively.

.

Audino seems to be derived from _audio_ and the phrase "I dunno." It can also refer to the suffix "ino," which denotes youth. The word din, meaning loud noise, can also be seen in its name, possibly referring to the fact that it has stethoscopes for ears

.

Audino has a very high exp yield and is used for training up pokemon.

(I've only Ko'ed 3, and caught two one of which was Feliciano/Italy))

I feel bad if I k'o them. They're just so cute. And they rarely actually harm you.

.

I remember fighting an Audino, and all it did was Heal pulse.

**Meaning all it did while I was attacking was healing my pokemon!**

.

It's move Entrainment (in Us) makes the target have the same ability as it.

But in the other versions, the names are different (and possibly affects, I'm not sure).

.

Spanish version- Danza Amiga- friendly dance (Dance of friends?)

Italian- Saltamicizia- Salt Amicizia?- Salt friendship?

German- Zwango-…? I have no idea, google isn't helping. If you know, please say so.

Though, it probably is a literal translation of it or something…

French- Ten-danse- Ten dance (?)

.

Well, judging from most of the translations… and one confusing one…

Audino just wants to be your friend!

And you k'o it for experience.

You should be ashamed of yourselves. All you grinders who have hurt Audinos over and over.

SAY SORRY!

.

.

Tba- yeah yeah. Prussia is in the next chapter. After him is Hungary I think.

Prussia- YEAH! MY DEBUT IS HERE! WHOOO!

.

.

.

.

~TBA~


	8. Reaching Nacrene City

Pokemon Vr Chapter 8

.

.

Tba- drinking water* (Japan- um… Tba-san? Are you ok now?) you know Japan… I've been going on Tv tropes lately. (Japan-…) I also watched some news…**On politics**

Japan-….?

Tba- I _**don't like**_ politics. It's **very boring**. And I don't think _you should say something unless you mean it_. So all those people who say something, they had better have something to back it up with. Makes me want to hit something.

Japan-… um… why are you telling me this?

Tba- drinks water* just so you know.

Japan-…. Hai….

Tba- *sigh* people are so boring...

Japan- Tba-san… maybe you should rest for a week… or a year…

Tba- *drinks water* hm… I want to hibernate…

Japan-…..

(America- She's too calm! Something's really wrong Japan!)

(England- I agree with America. She's never this calm. Her a/ns are always a lot more cheery.)

(Prussia- she hasn't even made a joke! And the a/ns is way too short!)

Japan-… um… I guess I'll just… start..?

Tba- hm…

Japan- hai…. *to readers* hopefully Tba-san returns to normal soon. This kind of Tba-san scares me….

.

~After weeks I've returned to normal~

.

**Fk306 animelover-** Well, let's hope not. Course, not point worrying too much about it. Since they haven't said anything now, I doubt anything will happen.

After all, I'm pretty sure I'm not breaking a law by 1- expressing my opinions, 2- I am not threatening anyone or harming anyone by doing such a thing 3-and I'm, if you think so, trying to actually give how I feel about the government doing something I consider 'stupid'. People have different views, I'm just showing them mine. If it's a crime to do that, then they might as well cuff everyone in the country.

Though I think if they did read it, they should have listened to it. I've been told I give pretty good advice, and I'm sure lots of people would have said something similar.

~w~ don't worry, I'll be fine.

.

**Angi R K- **you obviously have more free time than I do (joking~), or you like playing through things fast. I did defeat the gym leaders and the game rather quickly. Just didn't beat/(re-match) the elite four and (beat) the champion until a little while ago. Being distracted, school, and such.

I tend to play through it slowly to enjoy the game. Unless there's a specific story line that can only be accessed directly after it, (Like Rune factory 2)

^.^ whenever I get a game, I get completely engrossed in it, and don't stop till I'm done.

(which is probably not a good thing, please remember to eat and sleep)

And the government should stop doing such idiotic things, so I wouldn't have to rant.

Hope you liked pokemon white!

.

~other rant worthy news~

*after 5th try*

Tba- *tranquil fury* _Kyurem~_ if you don't get the ball **I'll kill you**~

*during 6th try* (Kyurem kept dying. 1 time because of me (that was the 2nd try), the rest, it died by using struggle. Yes, it took that long.)

Tba- DAMN IT! GET IN THE FUCKING BALL! *unleashes curses that would make England and Prussia take cover*

~it took me 16 ultra balls, 17 premier balls, 7 luxury balls, 14 timer balls, and 7 duskballs to catch it!

Caught it with a dusk ball.

I would have gone for it sooner if I knew where it was.

(10/11/11 caught.) And it adds another reason on my list why pokemon White is so traumatizing.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Alright everyone, let's head off." Japan said.

"Well, I wouldn't want him to get hurt, or worse, lost." France said chuckling to himself.

England nodded in agreement.

.

They headed down the path and saw a cave entrance.

Austria stood outside of it, thinking.

"Austria-san!"

Austria turned to him. "Japan, what took you so long?"

"I caught Italy-kun, Austria-san!"

"Italy?"

"Yes, would you like to see him?"

Austria shook his head, "No, as long as he's fine I don't need to."

.

Austria pointed to the cave entrance. "_They ran inside here!"_

"My character rather likes pointing out the obvious. Where else could they have gone?" Austria sighed.

"Yes, _someone_ told me they thought the games made people seem stupider and stupider… does it seem like that to you?"

"Just a bit."

.

"_Kiku, your pokemon's HP is fine, and you're ready to go, right?"_

'Well, it's not like I would walk all the way to the pokemon center and then walk all the way back… oh… I see what she meant…'

.

~Yes

No

.

"_Then let's go." _

Japan followed Austria into the cave.

.

* * *

><p>~Well Spring Cave~<p>

.

Near the entrance, nearly a few feet away, the members of team plasma stood.

Either they had realized too late that they were at a dead end or… they were attempting to fight them.

.

"_Kiku! This bothersome bunch doesn't really listen to reason."_

The two grunts walked up to them.

"That child cannot use a pokemon to it's full potential"

"Doesn't that make the pokemon sad?" he continued.

Austria frowned, "Full potential? You mean destruction? Why would a child have any need to cause such things?"

.

The grunt held out his hand, "It's the same thing for all your Pokemon, so hand them over to us now!"

France frowned, "I'd much rather be with a sensible fellow than you."

England hissed at the grunt.

.

"Better yet… we'll just take them!"

Austria faced off the other grunt, "I'll take care of this on Japan."

"Let's go France-san! England-san!"

.

.

~Battle skip~

.

.

"The grunt stepped back, "Wha..? How could we lose when have right on our side?"

"Because you're not the main character!" Japan said smiling.

Neither France or Austria questioned him, and England couldn't anyway.

.

_Austria smiled, "not bad, Kiku. OK, go return the pokemon to that girl." _

(but neither of them HAD the girl's pokemon. no really, keep reading.)

"You don't need to return it!" a voice yelled from far away.

The two defeated grunts moved aside to let two other grunts to pass.

.

"How troublesome." One of the new arrivals said frowning in distaste.

"Not only do you fail to understand, but you actually got in our way, to boot."

"Who says 'to boot' nowadays?"

"No one Austria-san. No one."

.

.

The man smirked, "there's two of you and two of us.

"We'll show you our combined power and teach you that we are right!"

"_so, there were more of them…"_

"yes, it seems they spawned off screen."

"Japan… I don't understand what you're saying."

"…Please ignore me."

.

"_Still, why are Pokemon robbers acting so self-righteous?"_

"That reminds me of something, but I don't know what."

"It's best not to dwell on it Austria-san."

"_Kiku! We've been friends our whole lives. We've got each other's back when it counts. Let's show them how it's done!" *  
><em>

"Hai! Austria-san!"

.

.

You are challenged by Team plasma grunt and Team plasma grunt!

Team plasma grunt sent out Patrat! Team plasma grunt sent out Patrat!

.

Pkmn trainer Austria sent out Snivy.

"Go! Oshawott!"

.

France stood by the sidelines with England. "well, we've had our battle, it's time for theirs I suppose." He smiled, "To think the little Aristocrat would hive some fire in him." He chuckled.

England gave him a strange look before ignoring him.

.

~battle skip~ (cause it was pointless. More patrats… ugh…)

.

Plasmaaaa! …what? Did we lose?

I cannot believe that team plasma lost to such kids!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"In order to liberate pokemon from foolish people, we will take their pokemon!"

"Japan, liberating and taking are two entirely different things don't you think?"

"I wonder if they even understand the meaning themselves…"

_Austria crossed his hands over his chest, "Whatever… what a waste of time."_

"_Come on, what reason could possibly justify stealing pokemon from people?"_

The grunt frowned, "pokemon trainers like you are making Pokemon suffer…"

.

Austria looked concerned, "what? I was sure I was taking good care of it."

"Austria-san! Don't listen to him!"

"_What do you mean, trainers are making pokemon suffer? I don't get that at all!"_

"I agree I do not understand what they are trying to say!"

.

One of the previous grunts held something out to Austria.

"We'll give you back the pokemon…But be aware of how this pokemon suffers from being used by people." He handed Austria the pokeball.

"Someday, open your eyes to your own complicity."

Using a flash that blinded all of them, they escaped without detection.

.

"Were did they go?" Austria looked around.

'The question I want to know is where those other two grunts came from. If they were already in the cave, it would be questionable why they were there...and they can't be on the other side of the cave…'

Austria sighed, _"Trainers bring out their pokemon's strength. Pokemon believe in their trainers and respond to that. I don't understand what about that makes pokemon suffer!"_

'It is rather hard to make your pokemon hate you. Which is why frustration is a move that is rarely used.'

.

Austria turned to Japan.

"_OK, Kiku, I'll return the pokemon."_

He turned and left the cave.

'But didn't you just say... never mind...'

.

Japan, spotting an item, went around to get it.

[Kiku found a TM46 Thief!]

(Shouldn't that be found TM 46 Thief? Or found a TM, it was TM46, Thief.)

[Kiku put the TM46 in the TMs & HMs case.]

.

.

"oh, this is a rather good dark type move…" he looked at England. "England-san, will you learn it?"

England thought about it for a second before nodding.

France wondered why he thought it was appropriate that England was to learn thief.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

They headed back to Ukraine and the little girl.

"_Kiku, thank you so much! The two of you got her pokemon back!"_

_She smiled, "I'm lucky to have friends like you two!"_

France nudged Japan, "You are very lucky to have such a beautiful lady friend."

"France-san!" Japan yelled turning a bit red.

"What? I said friend."

.

The girl smiled," thank you, mister! Please take these as a thank-you present."

.

[Kiku obtained Heal Balls!]

[Kiku put the heal balls in the Items Case]

.

"Ah! Thank you."

"_Ooh! Those are heal balls! They completely heal the captured pokemon on the spot!"_

_She turned to the girl and smiled, "how sweet of you!"_

_She turned back to face Japan._

"_I'm going to see this girl on her way, so see you later, Kiku. Bye-bye!"_

"Be careful Ukraine-san!" Japan called as the two left.

.

They went a little farther down the road, fought a school kid, and then noticed a tuff of silver hair in the grass.

"Silver hair?" Japan wondered to himself.

France and England looked at each other before charging into the grass.

"Ah! Wait! France-san! England-san!"

.

.

"Argh! That hurt!" a very loud voice yelled as he was tackled to the ground by two blonde blurs.

"P-Prussia-san?"

"Huh?" Prussia sat up, and noticed the two blonde blurs were France and…

He blinked, "What happened to you England?"

England, who seemed to take that as an insult, began to tug on Prussia's hair.

"Ow ow ow! Okay! Okay! I didn't mean it! Ow! Just stop tugging!"

.

England smiled happily to himself as Prussia rubbed his head, saying that England was vicious, no matter how cute he looked.

France held both of Prussia's hands in his, "My dear friend, how are you?"

"Uh… France? Why are you talking like that?"

France sniffled and hugged him tightly, "I have missed you so much!"

"Whoa! Uh… it's okay… I'm here… uh… yeah…" Prussia awkwardly patted France on the back.

.

.

.

Prussia tilted his heard to the side, "huh? You're saying, I'm a pokemon."

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Prussia-san?"

"I know what it is, I've played it. I don't know why my clothes changed, but hey, it's a game right? Just go with the flow."

Prussia was dressed in black and white, a black and white striped hoodie (lines going diagonally), a black shirt, black shoes and black pants.

"So… can I capture you?"

'Sure! But I'm not going down without a fight!"

.

True to his word, it took around 3 pokeballs and 1 great ball to catch him.

.

They continued heading down the road until they saw Austria, or rather, Austria saw them.

Austria headed over to him.

"_Kiku, stop!"_

_._

"Yo! You're here too Austria?" Prussia asked with a grin.

"_That dark tall grass over there…"_

"Huh? He didn't answer me."

"_Every now and again, two pokemon will pop out at the same time."_

"Ah, there's a reason for that Prussia-san."

"_In other words,_ _you have to be careful in the darker grass."_

"HEY! Austria! I ATE THE LAST PIECE OF CHOCOLATE CAKE FROM YOUR FRIDGE!"

.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Austria yelled.

"It was delicious." Prussia said with a smile.

"Well thank you I made it from scratch- no wait! Why did you eat it Prussia? I specifically told you NOT TO!"

"Hey, you know me, if you tell me not to, I'll want to."

Austria covered his face with his hand, shaking his head.

"What will I do with you?" he paused.

"Oh, you've found Prussia."

.

"Geez, now the prissy aristocrat finds out, took you long enough!"

Austria frowned, "Japan, I apologize in advance for whatever trouble he's going to cause on the behalf of Germany."

"Hai, do not worry about it."

"Hey! I'm right here!"

"_I'm heading on to Nacrene City" Austria said before he turned and left._

.

"Geez, who does he think he is ditching us?"

"We're not in a group. And the game sort of makes Austria-san do that. He can't control it."

"Whatever."

Japan looked at the dark green grass, "I suppose this will be a good way to train up a little bit more before the next town. Especially since Prussia-san is still inexperienced."

.

"Hey! I have plenty of experience!"

"Yes, He's had many experiences Japan, even though he is as loud mouthed as ever."

"… I'm talking about leveling up, what are you two talking about?"

France and Prussia looked at each other and smiled, "nothing~"

England ignored them, sitting down in the grass instead.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

After training up a little bit, they headed towards Nacrene city.

.

After getting into the city, they met Austria.

.

"Hey Austria, I'm back, you miss me?"

"_Come with me a sec" _He lead them through the city and stopped a few feet away from a pokemon center.

"_If you go straight from here, there's a pokemon center."_

"Hey Austria, looks like those glasses aren't just for show, if you can't see three feet in front of you!"

(**I'm completely serious**)

.

"_And… Use these if you want."_

.

[Kiku obtained Chesto Berries!]

[Kiku put the Chesto Berries in the BERRIES Case]

.

"_Give your Pokemon a chesto Berry to hold. Then, if it ever falls asleep, it will wake up immediately."_

_"Oh, and another piece of advice—Nacrene City's Gym Leader uses normal types."_

"_If you have a fighting-type pokemon, it might give you a big advantage."_

_Austria turned and walked away._

.

"….." Prussia didn't even know what to say.

"Um… the gym leader has status inducing moves. Um… just sleep inducing I believe. So these would work well."

Japan thought for a moment, "Normal types aren't exactly strong against any other type, but I guess it'd be a good idea to have a fighting type just in case."

Prussia scratched his head, "Yeah, I didn't bother remembering the type match ups. You know, just attack."

'That sounds like something Prussia-san would do.'

.

France smiled, "Well, how about we rest for a bit. That training did make me a bit tired."

"Alright."

.

They went into the pokemon center, and the nurse healed them up.

'England-san, France-san, Prussia-san, and Italy-kun.'

'with my other pokemon, that makes a total of six.'

"Italy-kun?"

.

Italy turned to Japan, "yes?"

"It will be very dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt, I think it would be better to put you in the Pc."

Italy tilted his head in confusion, "Pc?"

"Yes, pokemon are kept there when they are not being used."

"What's it like?"

"Huh? Well I… I don't know Italy-kun…"

.

Italy looked down, "ve… okay…"

"Italy-kun, I just don't want you to get hurt… would you like someone to be there with you?"

Italy perked up, "Yes!"

"Alright! I volunteer!" Prussia yelled.

"Aw, I wanted to spend some more time with my cute little brother." France said walking up to them, England following behind him.

.

"Unfortunately, I don't think both of you can stay with him… Prussia-san, France-san, I need you two on my team right now."

"Huh? Why?"

"Italy-kun already has his memories, but France-san doesn't. I was hoping you could help him remember."

"Ve… I'll be alone?"

.

"Would you like Patrat to be with you?"

Italy smiled and nodded, "Yes!"

"Alright."

.

Japan put both patrat and Italy in the Pc, but not before wondering if he was going to be okay.

'Italy-kun…'

.

They headed away from the city, exploring and looking for fighting pokemon.

Japan caught a Timbur and trained it a bit, he didn't want to make the fight too hard, but he didn't want it to be too easy either.

.

.

They stood in front of the gym.

"Are you ready?"

Prussia laughed, "I was born ready!"

France laughed, "Big words from someone who got defeated many times."

"Hey! So did you! And by England!"

France huffed, "Well I…"

Japan smiled to himself, 'looks like France-san is remembering a little bit more.'

.

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_A/N  
><em>

_We've got each other's back when it counts. Let's show them how it's done!" *_

okay, when i put this in Fanfiction, cause i do a little more checking to make sure there are no errors, it says other's is wrong. I have no idea what to say.

.

Something i wanted to point out...cause I found it funny...

_**Snivy**_ is based off (to be similar to) European royalty. Hence why it acts in many people's opinion 'stuck up' and 'high and mighty'.

Particularly of _French royalty_.

Though, **I doubt this was meant to be insulting.**

**You have to admit,** kings and queens back then did like to walk around in fancy clothes like they owned the place (cause normally, THEY DID!)

I found it kinda funny…

Cause England always called France 'frog' since well… French are known for eating frogs (so are other countries mind you, just not as well) and Snivy is a snake.

**Snakes eat frogs.**

.

I find Snivy really cute, but as with all the other grass starters, snivy wouldn't be my choice (since this would mess up my basic team and I'd need a water type or ground type to have a type advantage) ( and a flying type to use fly. Getting the water starter is just easier for me.)

I have no idea why people think of oshawott as 'the scrappy' and hate it so much.

(tv tropes, why is oshawott the scrappy?)

.

.

For people who may not know, the starters are like this…sorta…

Fire type- the '_best' choice_. Don't lie, all you people who've played with the fire starters KNOW it's the easiest. Most of the time, it'll just annihilate everything.

Water type- your '_average' type._ You can probably catch a water type with better stats.

Grass type- …You might lack some attack, but you can deal decent damage while being able to withstand blows. You're also quick on your feet… sometimes…

And compared to the others, your stats… aren't exactly all that great… sorry.

.

A person who has played MANY pokemon games, knows it's about 90% true. The 10% being either the person's playing style, their own like or dislike, being good at the game or being new (Cause if you've played a lot, you'd pretty much pick anything, and if you're new, you'd go with whatever one looks like its better).

The change of stats from one generation to the other (though you have to admit it's not very different), and just challenging yourself.

.

I think I read somewhere that the types kinda meant what kind of 'difficulty' you were playing on.

Fire- easy/normal? Normally, the fire-type is the pokemon mostly used, it wipes the floor in many gyms.

Water-(if fire was easy) normal/medium

Grass- hard. Compared to the other starters, normally, this one wont have very good stats, but it depends on what you think.

.

.

.

Tba- *playing Tales of two towns* You know Japan.

Japan- *flinch* Y-yes Tba-san?

Tba- the only things **I don't like about this** are… **the fact that you have to jump to catch bugs**. Oh,** and the fact that the harvest goddess seems to pop up_ every time_ you make a milestone.**

Japan- um…

Tba- seriously, I caught _30 different kinds_**,** **you don't have to tell me**. I get _30 of the same kind of fish or bugs_,** YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME EVERY SINGLE TIME!**

Also, _they don't freeze time when it does that, so all the fish get away._

Oh, _**when pulling out your bag, time continues.**_

To stop time, you need to look at your requests. (Yes, I checked.)

Japan- um….

Tba- and to get to and from each village, if you hurry and do nothing else, is about 30 minutes.

Japan- Tba-san…

Tba- *playing game* the game is actually kinda slow at first, but it gets better. However, there's a uh… *shrug* nuisance? When it rains all day, people close their shops.

Which sucks when you're trying to farm.

Good criticism, at least, I think it is. I think it's good. Just **the harvest goddess is really annoying with her popping in and out.**

Oh, and** it's annoying to save when you go to bed. Cause if you mess up something you have to start the day over.** (Like, accidentally eating your cooking festival entry?)

**THE ENTIRE DAY.**

I miss the little diary that you save your progress in.

They should _at least have a save point somewhere_ (the only other save points happen to be the town halls, which are _as far as physically possible_ if you are in a rush).

In more friends of mineral town, there was a diary you had on your person, it really helped.

Japan- Tba-san, you should really stop playing and concentrate on the game... um... pokemon...

Tba- *shrug* anyway, I'm getting all this from.. uh… walkthrough. Cause I can't exactly restart my game just to play all the story. Everything else is based off memory.

*twitch* So many painful memories… you know, most games, I have pretty good memories of. But this game… THIS GAME, ugh… not that I don't like it. It was just really painful….

Prussia- kesesese! I am here! Bow to the awesomeness that is PRUSSIA!

Tba- ah, this guy gave me the most trouble. Dying every three seconds.

Prussia- It was your horrible playing!

Tba- twitch* You're saying my playing was horrible? You're telling this to a pokemon CHAMPION? I beat every game I own! My skill is as good as any one else's!

Prussia- It's not my fault my defense sucked! You should've used… those boosts!

Tba- Well its not my fault I forgot about them! and besides, normally, if I had them, I'd tank up my starter instead!

(I don't check stats very often. Or actually care. I just pick whatever pokemon I want and work with it.)

Prussia- that's why all your pokemon have crappy stats!

Tba- Don't call my pokemon crappy!

**Prussia and Tba argue**

Japan- ah… w-well… at least she's back to her old self… ha…ha… *sigh* Goodbye everyone…

.

.

.

.

.

Tba~


	9. Lost in the library

Pokemon Vr chapter 9

.

.

Tba- fiddling with camera*

Japan- tba-san has been reading tv tropes… a lot…

Tba- you know, I never really noticed a lot of things. Ghetsis's hy…something… Is like 10 levels lower than its supposed to be. I don't really remember.. I just remember kicking his ass….

Japan- obviously it didn't give her that much trouble if she didn't even bother remembering it. After all, she remembers everything else… but that might be for a different reason...

Tba- *playing ds* Prussia's defense sucked so much he got ko'ed every time I sent him out. Eventually I had to use the exp share. England had that a few times too, but mostly cause I didn't remember that

bug type beats Dark type and Fighting type beats Dark type.

Who needs to know complicated stuff like that. All I need to know is, this move works really well, so I'm using it!

Japan- *sweat drop* Tba-san….

Tba- I don't have a strategy per say. I normally just build up my team with whomever I want. Course, I normally have a flying type to balance out my water starter. But that's really the only requirement. And they have too look cute.

My team had… uh… lets see… My starter, a flying type, a fighting type, a dark type, an electric type, and a normal type.

My other games had very different types… I've never actually used a dark type on my team, or even a fighting type for that matter. A normal type yes, but dark or fighting type no, at least, not my usual team.

.

Course, it's all based on my game and all, so the main 'characters' will be the ones in my team, so you won't see much of the others.

_**Which I will apologize for.**_

.

By the way… the people who fought Cynthia… Did you think she was hard to beat?

I mean, I beat her, she didn't seem that bad actually…

Still hate Sinnoh though. seriously, i will never like sinnoh. EVER

.

Oh yeah, yahoo had this thing to submit questions to the running candidates… Yeah, I hate politics but I submitted a question.

Something about… asking public opinion or something… *shrug*

Not likely they're gonna pick mine. Cause hey, it's one outta a million.

And **I was never lucky.** As you will soon see from the story… *eye twitch* I searched HOURS for a **male** **purrloin** DAMNIT!

England- *moves away* C-calm down… (is said male purrloin)

Tba- RAWR! (England- *runs away*)

.

**1SonicLover**- yeah, I think America would be pretty kick ass victini. However, I was not able to get it. *twitch* *twitch* damn you WIFI! Anyway… by the time I heard about the wifi, which would be the little booklet thingy with the game, I had already chosen what I wanted America to be. And I wanted Romano to be victini, cause Romano being Victini would be hilarious. He'd refuse to 'be a partner' and yell at everyone.

Seeing a picture of America, along with a _certain other pokemon_ was the one that **started all of this**. I'll tell you right now. it's very _American _to say the least.

Germany does come in, but much later… As for timburr how to put it… conkledurr looks kind of…. Well, unfortunately, not my kind of cute.

He's a pretty good 'pokemon' Germany that is.

Russia is indeed an ice type, but not a Vanillite, probably because I never bothered catching one. And when I did, I already caught and trained up Russia. I'm sure I mentioned what Russia was… hm…

Yeah, when I started the game, I had already planned at least _**three team members**_. Since I decided, 'America' and 'Kiku' would be in the game. I just went along with it.

Spur of the moment thing.

Which is why France is lillipup, and England is a purloin.

.

And for all you people, yes, I named my pokemon Alfred, Arthur, Ludwig, Matthew, Francis, etc…

And since i sometimes had them on the sake of training them up to evolve them. they'll be in the story, but they'll probably replace someone.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Japan adjusted his bag, "alright, is everyone ready?"

Prussia laughed, putting his hood up, "I was born ready!"

France chuckled, and fixed his scarf. "I'm not surprised to hear you say that."

England looked up and nodded, "mm!"

"Alright, let's go."

.

They walked up to the museum but before they could walk in, N came out and bumped into them.

N stared at them, Japan and the rest took a few steps back.

Gilbert felt the hairs on his neck stand on end, "who is this guy?"

France frowned, "I believe his name was N."

"What kind of person names their child N?"

Their conversation was cut off when N spoke.

.

"I…want to see things no one can see." He said in a monotone.

Gilbert shivered, "Apparently, that would be us."

France growled, "I don't like him."

England however, seemed to be entranced by him.

Japan pulled the two away, "Please, Prussia-san, France-san, it's just a game. He wont hurt us."

.

"The ideals of pokemon inside poke balls."

"The truths of how Trainers should be."

"And a future where pokemon have become perfect…"

He stared at Japan, "Do you feel the same?"

.

~Yes

No

.

"That so? I think my friends and I should test you to see if you can see this future too."

"Japan! Why did you say yes?" Prussia yelled.

"Even if I agree with his thoughts, my ideals and his are different. I believe America said the term was… agree to disagree."

France laughed, "America has rubbed off on you hasn't he?"

Japan flushed, "N-no! t-that is… I'm still… it... It's time to battle!"

.

France laughed, "well, I suppose I'll let you off this time."

Japan blushed, 'France-san remembers America. He's remembering more…but… I hope he doesn't tease me again…'

.

* * *

><p>~Battle Skip? Nah, I'll let you see it this time.~<p>

.

N sent out a pidove, while Japan/Kiku sent out Prussia.

.

Prussia laughed looking at the tiny pigeon.

"I'm supposed to fight that?" Prussia clutched his stomach, "oh god, at least give me a challenge!"

Japan remained stoic, "Prussia! Shock wave!"

.

Static electricity gathered around Prussia, being drawn in by him.

Electricity crackled, running across his clothes.

Prussia cackled and smirked, "Bye bye birdie."

.

The electricity was released, crashing into the bird in waves.

The bird let out a soft cry before it fell over and his trainer called it back.

.

France smiled from the sidelines. "Well Prussia, you aren't doing bad."

Prussia laughed, "Everything I do is awesome!"

.

[Pkmn trainer N is about to send out Tympole]

[will you switch your pokemon?]

Japan looked over at France, "France-san it's your turn!"

.

France walked up to the 'battlefield' Prussia gave him a high-five as he passed.

"Tag out!"*

France chuckled, "wouldn't it be tag in?"

.

France stood looking at the tadpole… thing…that had a face…

France frowned, "Hm… Hopefully when you grow up, you won't turn into a hideous frog."

England and Prussia snickered in the background, while Japan muffled his laugh with his sleeve.

.

"France! Takedown!"

France wrinkled his nose, "Well, if you say so." He rushed forward and tackled the thing.

It went flying and hit the ground hard.

France rubbed his arm, "perhaps I shouldn't have done it so roughly. That looked like it hurt."

The tadpole wiggled around before stopping, swirls as it's eyes.

N withdrew his pokemon.

.

N sent out Timburr, while Japan switched France out to change to Dewott.

.

France smiled at Prussia, "been a while since we've been a team."

Prussia laughed, "yep!"

France went to pat Prussia on the back and was shocked by electricity. France quickly pulled his hand away, feeling the electricity tingle through his hand.

Prussia scratched his head, "ah ha, sorry about that. Guess it didn't go away just yet."

England pouted while Dewott finished off Timburr, "I want to fight too…"

Both France and Prussia looked at each other, Prussia ruffled England hair.

"You'll get your chance."

England pushed Prussia's hand away and sulked.

.

I cannot see the the future yet… the world is still to be determined…

.

~See how long that takes?~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokemon."

"This guys a fucking loon!"

'Maybe they would get stronger if you stopped releasing them…'

.

"Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world."

.

France chuckled, "Americans were never really good at math."

Japan smiled, "But America-kun is, and he likes playing games."

England looked up at the mention of America, but none of them noticed.

.

"So, I need power…power enough to make anyone agree with me."

.

France frowned, "A strange way to solve things, wouldn't you agree my friend?"

Prussia laughed, "It didn't work for me, won't work for you!"

.

N turned and walked away before stopping.

"Now I know what power I need, Reshiram! The legendary Pokemon that, along with the hero, created the Unova region. It's my turn to become that hero—and you and I will be friends!" He walked away without another word.

.

"That's some weird way to make friends." Prussia mused.

England stared at him as he left, France seemed to notice.

.

"England? Are you alright?"

England shook his head, "sad… really sad…"

France's brow rose, "he's… sad?"

Prussia coughed, "anyways, let's go head into the gym. Barely broke a sweat fighting that guy!"

Japan nodded, 'let's go in."

.

* * *

><p>Just like to point out, this is <strong>4 pages<strong> already, and the video _isn't even at 5 minutes_. YEAH. Okay, 1 was of the A/n.

But at the end, I'm gonna tell you exactly how many pages it is, and don't you guys whine about how it's too short or anything! *sulks in corner* the things I do for you guys…

There was also a rant, but I deleted it since it was two pages long. and I don't think you guys would want to hear me rant.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

They walked into the place, seeing a rather large museum with beautiful blue tiles.

No really! It was really pretty!

.

They walked into it, the others looking around, 'ooh'ing, and 'ahh'ing at the displays.

Japan clucked to himself and walked up to the scientist that stood in front of a dragonite skeleton.

.

"Wow! Whenever I look at this skeleton, I'm…fascinated." The scientist said looking up at the skeleton.

Japan looked at it, "I suppose America-kun would like to see this too. He is rather likes archeology."

The man turned around, noticing Japan.

"Welcome! I'm Hawes, the assistant director." He smiled politely.

.

France, Prussia, and England went back over to Japan.

"Since you were kind enough to visit, I'll give you a tour of the museum."

Japan looked at the others, surprised to see all of them okay with the idea, and dare he say it?

Excited.

.

The man lead him to the dragonite skeleton.

"This skeleton is of a dragon-type pokemon."

"Dragon and flying type." Japan corrected.

"There's a theory that it had an accident while it was flying around the world, and so it became a fossil."

.

England sniffled, "aww…"

France patted his head comfortingly. "It's alright."

"I don't think fossils work that way." Prussia pointed out.

.

The man lead them passed another fossil, this one set in stone, towards a rock.

.

"This rock is amazing! It's a meteorite!" The man said excitedly.

"It contains some kind of energy from space."

"Looks like a regular rock with holes to me." Prussia mumbled,

"and me." France said trying to take a closer look.

.

The man quickly lead them over to a pretty stone on a pedestal.

.

"Oh this? It's an ordinary stone."

"It was found near the dessert, but other than the fact that it's old, it doesn't seem to have any value…"

He laughed, "we only display it because it's rather pretty to look at."

.

The three pokemon went up to the stone.

"Wow, really shiny!" Prussia said, seeing his own reflection in the stone's surface.

England nodded enthusiastically, "pretty!"

"Yes, quite beautiful." France said.

Japan laughed nervously, "Maybe I should take it with me… they seem to like it quite a bit…"

.

Even though the three didn't want to part with the stone, they followed when the scientist and Japan started moving.

The scientist lead them up the stairs, onto another 'floor.'

He looked at the doorway, "the pokemon gym is just beyond here."

He turned to them, a small smile on his lips. "at the end of the gym, a very strong and kind Gym Leader is waiting."

He laughed, "By the way, the Gym Leader happens to be my wife!"

.

Prussia shrugged, "That's… nice…"

Japan sighed, "Well, onto the real gym now."

France fixed his scarf, "must be presentable when in the presence of a beautiful lady."

"Dude, she's married."

"Doesn't mean I can't look good while fighting her."

Prussia shook his head, "you know what, never mind."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Just as they walked into the gym, a man with white hair walked over to them.

"A pokemon Gym where a leader waits of a challenger at the back of a museum…"

"Actually, this looks more like a library…" Japan started to say.

"It has a great atmosphere, doesn't it?" He man continued.

"um… I …suppose?"

.

The man grinned and held out his hand, "so…I will give this to you!"

[Kiku obtained Fresh water!]

[Kiku put the Fresh Water in the MEDICINE Case]

.

"oooh water. Speaking of which, I'm kinda thirsty." Prussia said.

Japan shook his head, "Prussia-san, this is to heal. I'll buy some more fresh water if you get thirsty later."

Prussia shrugged, "fine."

.

"All Trainers in this Gym use Normal-type pokemon."

The man winked, "This is just between you and me…Normal-type pokemon are weak against Fighting-type pokemon."

"Wow." Prussia said sarcastically, "I never would have known."

France sighed, "There was a reason Japan got that pokemon wasn't there?"

.

"Around here, Fighting-type Pokemon show up around Pinwheel Forest."

"Yes, I've done a lot of exploring."

"Now, I will explain about the Gym itself!"

Prussia groaned, "this better not be stupid."

Japan sighed, "Not another one…"

.

"In this pokemon Gym, if you answer questions hidden in books, you can move forward."

At the word 'books' England's ears perked up, "Books?"

"I suppose this is a better well,_ puzzle_" Japan said softly.

.

"For your information, the first book is "nice to meet you, Pokemon."

He gestured to the room, "If you don't know where the book is, please ask anyone!"

"This _is_ a fucking library!" Prussia yelled.

England frowned, "Shhh!"

"You're lucky you're cute, or I would've hit you."

England stuck out his tongue before walking away.

"Ah! England-san!"

.

A boy approached them, spotting them as they walked.

"I hang around Nacrene gym all the time. People call me a bookworm."

Prussia sneered, "Are you trying to say you're not one?"

"I'll warn you now… I am strong because I spend the entire day either reading books or training pokemon."

France tisked, "I'd call you a nerd, but that would be an insult to nerds."

England looked up at Japan, "fight…"

Japan sighed, "alright England-san."

.

~Battle skip~

.

England glowed, he looked at himself in confusion.

"E-England-san?"

Prussia stared at England, "what's going on?"

"England-san is evolving!"

Prussia and France looked at each other and panicked, "NO NO NO! STOP HIM!"

.

Japan shook his head, "w-why?"

"We like him like this!"

While they tried to get Japan to stop the evolution, they didn't notice that England had already changed.

.

The glow died down, and England blinked and looked at him.

"What are you two bloody gits starting at?"

France and Prussia groaned.

"He was so cute…" France mumbled.

Prussia nodded, "Yeah, so cute."

England grossed his hands over his chest, "What are you two talking about?"

.

England's outfit changed, wearing a purple hoodie with pink polka dots all over it. Two large purple triangular 'ears' were sewn on the hoodie with pink insides.

He wore a yellow shirt, yellow pants, and yellow shoes.

On his hoodie, near his eyes, there was a pink triangle extending past each eye.

.

England pulled off the hood, his blonde ears still on his head.

Prussia and France stared at him.

"What are you looking at?" he yelled his tail swishing behind him.

France's hand twitched, "England, are your ears real?"

"Ha?"

.

France pounced, tackling England to the ground.

"Get off me frog!" England yelled face down on the ground.

France sat on his back, reaching down to feel the ears.

Prussia went over as well, "hang on! I want to feel too!"

"Don't bloody touch- _ah.. don't… ha… wait… st-stop…"_

A light blush appeared on his face as France rubbed his ears and Prussia grabbed his tail.

.

Japan looked around blushing, 'w-what should I do?'

.

"His ears are soft…" France mumbled, not noticing England's blush whatsoever.

Prussia held onto England's tail, running his thumb over it. "Yeah, his tail too."

"D-damn it... stop... t-touching me... s…sexual... ha... harassment…" England tried to move, but he couldn't with France sitting on him.

.

"F-France-san! Prussia-san! Please don't do that to England-san! It doesn't look very comfortable!"

France and Prussia ignored Japan, "You want to touch his ears too don't you?"

"Yeah, switch."

Japan watched as the two tugged on England's ears and tail.

"Wh-what should I do in this situation?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

England glared at the two, holding his hand into a fist, "Don't ever do that again you morons!"

Prussia and France lay on the ground, having been beaten up by England.

"I have no idea what I did wrong." Prussia mumbled, wincing as he touched the bump on his head.

France groaned as he stood up, "Neither do I."

England turned bright red, "You know what you did you bloody perverts!"

.

France helped Prussia up, "Mon ami, what have I done wrong? Your ears are just so soft!"

England's hands quickly covered his ears, "Don't you dare touch them again!"

.

He pulled the hood back up, fixing it a bit.

"England-san? Why were your fixing your hood?"

England glanced at Japan, "oh, the ears on the hoodie are hollow. My ears fit in there. Weird huh?"

Japan nodded, really wishing he could have taken a picture of England with his ears… Too bad he forgot his camera… he was really wishing he didn't.

.

Prussia wobbled and leaned on France for support, "man, now I know how America feels."

"Yes, England does frequently 'blow up' on him."

England's eye twitched and his tail swished around angrily, "What was that about America? You want me to hit you again?"

Both France and Prussia quickly shook his head, 'No!"

.

Japan blinked, "England-san… you remember America?"

England frowned, "what do you mean? And what's going on anyway? Why are we in a library? We're we supposed to be playing a game?"

Japan smiled, "it looks like England-san remembers nearly everything."

England closed his eyes in thought, "Yes, I remember everything."

.

"Should I explain our situation? Japan asked.

England waved his hand, "No no. that's alright. I think we have more important matters to attend to."

Prussia huffed, "you say that, but you took your sweet time beating us up."

England turned to him with a smile, an ominous aura surrounding him. "What was that Prussia?"

Prussia and France hid behind Japan, "You're fucking scary England!"

.

.

England walked to a bookshelf as the other three wondered what he was doing.

He took out a book, and looked over his shoulder, "he said 'Nice to meet you Pokemon!' right?" He tossed it over to Prussia who caught it and gave it to Japan.

.

["Nice to Meet You Pokemon!" Do you want to read this book?]

.

~Yes

No

.

It's a fairy tale about a little boy who met a pokemon for the first time in his life.

He is with a small brown pokemon.

**!**

There is a memo between the pages…

.

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Pokemon trainers! I am the Gym Leader, Lenora!_

_I hid four memos in this library. Each of them has a question._

_Can you solve the questions and come find me?_

_Now, this is the first question!_

.

**Q: what is the first pokemon you met in this gym?**

.

_The hint is… on a bookshelf in the middle row!_

_Now try to find it!_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Japan handed the book back to England who put it away.

They headed over to the middle bookshelves, and looked at the one that was not occupied.

England took out a book, "is this what we're looking for?"

Japan took the book, "the biology of Patrat."

"That should be 'the biology of the patrat' or the biology of a patrat' Even if they're using the term as the species." England mumbled.

.

[Do you want to read this book?]

.

~Yes

No

.

It describes the biology of patrat. (I never would have guessed…..)

They communicate with each other by movement of their tails.

A patrat raises it's tail when it sees an enemy.

**!**

There's a memo on the back cover…

.

* * *

><p><em>As I thought, that question was easy. Well, this is the second question! <em>

_._

**Q: Flame burns inside it's body and it gives off smoke from it's head while it runs…**

**What is this book?**

.

_The hint is… somebody may be reading it._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Japan handed the book back to England who put it back.

"A pokemon with flames that gives off smoke from it's head? That could be…"

Japan sighed and walked over to the bookshelf behind the previous one.

He saw a woman by the bookshelf reading a book.

.

"…Hmhm. I see."

she looked up to see Japan, "oh! Did you find the memo and come here to look for this book?"

She paused, "what did the memo say?"

"Flame burns inside its body, and it gives off smoke from its head while it runs." She mumbled.

She smiled, "I'm reading a book called "the Structure of a Locomotive."

"What the fuck? Wasn't it supposed to be a pokemon?" Prussia yelled.

"The memo never said that Prussia-san."

.

"Is this book the correct answer?"

~Yes

No

.

She smiled, "oh! That is correct!"

"Flame burns inside its body, and it gives off smoke from its head while it runs."

She laughed, "That's exactly how a locomotive looks! Well, I'll let you read this book."

"What's the catch?"

The woman chuckled, 'But before that… it would be great for my research if we had a pokemon battle."

.

~Battle skip~

.

.

"Return a book to a shelf after reading… this is a rule when you read a book."

England frowned, "what kind of idiot doesn't do that?"

Japan took the book and began reading it.

.

This is a book about a locomotive.

Flame burns inside its body, and it gives off smoke from its head while it runs by using steam power!

.

**!**

There is a memo on the back cover…

* * *

><p>.<p>

_It's impressive you found this place!_

_That's what I'd expect from a challenger like you!_

_Well, this is the third question!_

_._

**Q: If you heat it up in a pot, it'll be delicious. What is this?**

.

_The hint is on a bookshelf closer to the entrance than here!_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"That sentence sounds wrong." England said helping Japan down from the ladder.

Japan nodded, "I think I know what the answer is."

"Soup?" France and Prussia said at the same time.

"Ah… no… it's… pokemon related."

"oooh."

.

They walked back to the front, checking the other bookshelf this time.

.

"Sweets for pokemon." England said handing the book to Japan.

.

Japan took the book and began reading it.

.

It describes delicious sweets made by heating berries in a pot.

These are sweets called "Poffins" made from berries in the faraway Sinnoh region, and the pokemon love them!

.

**!**

There is a memo on the cover…

.

* * *

><p><em>Did you manage to get here without being tricked by the questions?<em>

_Now, this is the last question!_

_._

**Q; from this bookshelf…**

**Move two backward, move one from the left, move two forward, move one to the right, and move one backward…**

**Now where was it?**

.

_The hint is… find it by yourself!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Uh… two backward.. one to the left then… what was it again?"

Both Japan and England sighed.

Japan walked over to the bookshelf behind the previous one, "this one."

"Well it's her fault for making it so difficult!"

"Prussia, there's only one place we haven't looked." England said following Japan.

France nodded, "and we didn't talk to one person."

.

"Well it's not my fault! All these books make my head hurt!" He grumbled.

"I've read more books here than in years!" Prussia followed them.

.

.

A girl sat down on a ladder, reading a book. She looked up at Japan.

"…I'm wondering, did you see the last memo and come to me?"

"No I've played this game before." Japan mumbled.

"Process of elimination." England said.

"I came here to greet you my dear." France said cheerfully.

"Am I the only one who didn't know?" Prussia yelled.

.

.

She smiled, her glasses glinting in the light.

"OK. I'll give you the last question!

"Can you challenge the Gym leader if you win against me?"

.

~Yes

No

.

She giggled, "Tee hee! That is correct! Well, here we go, Trainer!"

.

~battle skip~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The girl smiled, "you'll meet the Gym leader soon. This is the last book."

"Now! read the last book!" the girl moved away so the bookshelf was accessible.

England grabbed a book and handed it to Japan.

"The biology of Tepig."

.

It describes the biology of tepig.

Flame burns inside its body, and it gives off flame from its nostrils.

When it's not well, it can give off only smoke.

**!**

There's a memo between the pages.

.

* * *

><p><em>You've managed to get here. Well done!<em>

_You seem to have wisdom as well as strength! _

_I look forward to our battle!_

_Gym leader Lenora_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Click

.

There is a switch under the book!

.

Japan nearly fell off the ladder in surprise as the bookshelf before him started moving.

England quickly pulled Japan down from the ladder.

"That was a close one." England said, his hands wrapped around Japan's waist.

Japan blushed, "um.. England-san.. could you.. let go?"

England paused, "Huh? let… go?"He flushed when he realized, "Oh! I'm sorry Japan."

He quickly let go and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't realize…"

Japan shook his head, "ah no. it's not your fault. You were just helping me and.."

.

Prussia coughed, "uh guys?"

France punched Prussia in the shoulder, "Mood killer."

"OW!" Prussia rubbed his arm.

.

Japan coughed, "oh um… the stairs…"

"Right! W-we should check it out!" England said quickly.

"The gym leader better be in there. gonna give her a piece of my mind." Prussia mumbled.

"Before we go, how about we rest up a bit?"

.

.

They went down the stairs, down into a room filled with fossils.

It looked like a private study.

.

A woman stood in the middle of the room. A smile on her face as japan walked up to her.

"Welcome! The director of the Nacrene Museum and the Nacrene Gym's leader is me! Lenora!"

She smirked, "well then, challenger, I'm going to research how you battle with the pokemon you so lovingly raised!"

.

"I don't think that's how the word research is meant to be used." England mumbled.

"Lovingly raised?" France asked wiggling his eyes brows.

"Shut up frog, it's time to battle."

.

~Battle skip~

.

My theory about you was correct.

You're more than just talented…

You're motivated! I salute you!

.

.

.

Japan sighed as the battle finally finished.

He looked at his pokemon.

England slept soundly on the ground, curled up next to Prussia.

Prussia snored and snuggled closer to England.

.

France scratched his head, "I don't suppose we could wake them up?"

"A chesto berry should do it but.. I don't really want to waste the berries…"

"Well, either we wake them up, or we'll have to carry them to the pokemon center."

"Ah….."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Okay, _**none of my pokemon fell**_** asleep.**

But the thought of England and Prussia falling asleep curled up next to each other is cute to me.

Guess I got lucky that one time (not having my pokemon fall asleep).

And because I forgot to mention it before…

_**Mind screw facts**_ (?)- Zebrastrika can mate with liepard. But the liepard must be the father.

Zebrastrika can mate with Lilliup and it's evolutions. Their roles are interchangeable.

.

France and Prussia unknowingly molesting England? Yeah… I dunno… I have **_no idea_** who wrote that.

Japan wouldn't have let it go on… probably…

.

* tag out/ tag in, and the high five (or something like that) is something used often in tag teams in wrestling.

… _Yes,_ **I watched wrestling when I was younger**. And _It. Was. Awesome._

Don't watch it anymore probably cause all the good people are gone.

It was… WWE Smack down or something. …well, when the only things you can choose from to watch is Jeopardy, wheel of fortune, wrestling, or the window till my parents get home. You wind up doing all four. … I was a very lonely child.

Prussia thinks it's one of the reason's why I'm so violent.

Ha, you don't see me hitting people with chairs!

So take that!

Don't give me that look, I was never a girly girl to begin with.

.

.

Tba- *looking at tv tropes* game boy survive air strike and still runs… interesting.

Japan- ha… ha..

Tba- says they pretty much indestructible, throwing and stuff wise. Weird, cause the sp I had cracked… er… well… not really. Turning the game on then made those 'crack' ing noises. You know. KKKKRRRTTZZ kinda thing. Game wouldn't work.

Japan- it may have something to do with the fact you **hit against the windowsill.**

Tba-… your point is? But I guess it's true. I mean, my 1st Nintendo ds, my brother sat on it, and it broke. You know, those things that hold the top and bottom screen together? One of them broke. But it still worked. FOR ABOUT A YEAR OR SO.

Eventually it stopped, meaning **the whole entire thing. It doesn't even turn on now**.

No I'm not joking.

Yes, Nintendo, the only one who can totally destroy your products, is my brother.

Note, my brother once **crashed my computer** when he was **4,** with the **press of a button.**

He's not to be taken lightly.

We keep it (my ds) cause my brother's can't charge (cause he basically messed up the place where you put the charger). He's **destructive.**

Needless to say, I'm very protective of my Ds lite….

*looks up thing* hm… Nintendo… your stuff is awesome.. it can survive weights, fire, and falls… awesome…

Japan- um.. thank you?

Tba- *looks up black and white* WHAT? MOTHER REFERENCES? I NEVER NOTICED! *goes on* you know, there do happen to be some other languages in the English version. Probably should write them. …*goes to read*

Oh and by the way…

LEGGINGS DO NOT EQUAL PANTS! SERIOUSLY! NOT GOOD! ITS DISGUSTING! …I just wanted to say that. There are girls in my schools who wear leggings with shirts, long and short shirts alike.

I **do not** want to see that. Disgusting.** DO NOT WANT!**

France-… true, I do consider it a bit of a disaster. It was meant to be worn under skirts and dresses my dears, please stick to that.

Tba- I don't like uggs either, but that's _your_ choice. LEGGINGS ARE A GIANT NO THOUGH! Seriously! I don't want to see that!

France- why are you seeing that?

Tba-… I look down at the ground a lot. And if meaning looking up means I see… *shiver* then I'm never looking up again, ever.

France-…..

Tba- sigh* my life sucks shit. *sulks in corner* And I gotta work on that… (France- that?)

England- anything but that! I don't want to go through that again! Please no!

France-? (America- hey guys I-)

Japan- America-kun, you wont be joining us for a while. I'm very sorry.

America- sulks in corner* …at least I'm closer than Canada.

Tba- *pushes America* hey! This is my corner!

America- *puppy face* please? Please update sooner so I can have my debut?

Tba- even if I did, it'd still take a while. You're pretty far you know. (America- sulk*)

Prussia- kesese. Well, that's all for now folks.

England- sulking* I'm going to go through hell again….

Russia- you were fine the first time!

Tba- you're not appearing any time soon either Russia.

China- what about me Aru?

Tba- you appear before Russia. I think… wait… hm… yeah… maybe? Right?

I'm wondering if I should tell you guys my team. Or not. Well, by team I mean team of hetalia characters. Not just pokemon. For instance, my starter, is on my team, but it's not a hetalia character. Therefore, it's not in the 'hetalia team' but that means there's only 5 team members.

France- wait… 5?

Tba- okay, so first one is-

.

.

.

.

The video was a little more than 20 minutes long.

The total page count? Not counting the a/n and rant?

About 4 pages a/n.

Care to guess the chapter? 17 pages.

13 pages of actual story. Fuck, I'm never writing this much again.

.

.

.

TBA~


	10. Stop and smell the flowers

Pokemon VR Chapter 10

.

Tba- knitting* hey guys.

England- watching her knit* …*looks at yarn* …*tail flicks back and forth*

Tba-… *looks up* Oh god. No! No England! Bad England! Don't you dare-

England- tackles Tba* yarn! *grabs yarn ball*

Tba- Ack! Stop! I was knitting! W-wait E-England! D-don't move! You-re gonna-

.

~Ten minutes later~

.

England- I'm sorry….

Tba- *trying to untangle yarn from England and herself* don't move,

England-…*eyes what's left of yarn ball* y-yarn….

Tba- DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

England- hands twitch* b-but…. (Tba- No! you're going to get us even more tangled!)

Japan- trying to untangle them* how did it get so tangled? (Tba- …..it's all England's fault.)

Prussia- kesesese! You guys look so cute, wrapped up together.

England- tail twitch* yarn….

Tba- lifts yarn from her neck* I'm going to strangle you Prussia.

Japan- ah! Don't move that! It might get more tangled! (Tba-grrr…)

England- holding yarn ball* yarn!

Tba- ah! No! I need that!

Japan- wait don't-

Tba- tackles England to fight for yarn*

Japan-… you'll… get more tangled…

Prussia- whistles* oooh~ cat fight.

Japan- sigh* please enjoy…. *looks at them* they should be done when its over… I hope…

.

.

**angel61991-** heheh, you're right. I saw a fanart of America with it and I just thought, "as an American… I **have to** get that pokemon."

I'm just so fucking patriotic. (When I'm not being not patriotic) (Because I have a love-hate relationship with America.)

And, I needed a flying type… I didn't want to have any other flying type than him.

So, its because of _America_, that I REALLY wanted to get the game.

(and as a person who has pretty much _at least _one game of every generation…)

And you know… I started thinking more and more, and naming my character Kiku, and then the others.

Hm… if Austria and Ukraine will catch other countries? Hm… maybe…

I can't really think of any characters as Ukraine's pokemon. (I mean, can you imagine someone as a musharna?)

As for Austria's… well… I think I could fit one character as a pokemon. But I really don't know which. Hm…

.

.

_**Hopefully no one has a problem with America being that pokemon.**_

*shrug* Since have a huge love-hate relationship with America (though I have a more like-love relationship with China) I can understand why people don't like America (both the country and the character).

But since that's my country (as much as I'd hate to admit it) I'll defend it (though I don't mind 'dissing' it at every other opportunity). Yes, I'm serious about the love-hate relationship.

As for America, the character, well, I can't find anything bad about him. Then again, I can hardly find anything wrong with all the other nations.

He also reminds me of this friend i have... annoying, crazy, but... well...

you get used to them, and they're... not that bad.

.

11/30/11

~After watching a video of FIFA, I'm seriously hooked on football/soccer.

Tba- blush* …i… just like it…. (England- smirk* take that America!)

America- That's not fair! You're never interested in basketball or baseball, or football (American)

Tba- I find those not as interesting. …oh, I didn't see France.

America- which ones did you watch anyway?

Tba- I have no idea… be-besides, how do you know I'm interested in football? M-maybe I just like seeing guys run around in shorts and C level ZR.

England- that's impossible. You can't even see their faces, and despise shorts.

France- ah… guys running around, short shorts… *drool* toned legs… And the female members… heh heh…

England- ah.. yes.. *big chest person*

America- perverts. *? person*

Russia- ? *Person who scares people person*

Tba- pervert. *eyes and personality person*

France- you only say that because you'd rather watch the males! *...I don't want to know*

Tba- *blush* um… hey… the guys there.. you know.. they hug each other a lot, and jump each other, and tackle each other, and kiss each other on the cheek…

Everyone-…..

England- well.. that's… (America- when you put it that way…)

Both- it sounds kinda…

Tba- blush* t-they were really good though. I wanted to scream 'go England/Germany/Brazil/Italy/etc !.'

England- *blush* y-you wanted to cheer for me?

Prussia- looks like next time you guys play, me and Tba here will be cheering you guys on!

Tba- that's in…. 2 more years after this one. In Brazil… oh! Brazil was really good in that video! … England was really beaten…

England-….oh… really?

Tba- I think you beat Germany though. (England- HA!) Poland beat Sweden. Anyway! You better win got that!

England- who are you talking to?

Tba- all of you! (England- I'm wining this time got it!)

America- I'm not losing to you!

Tba- anyway, read.

.

I **was** going to update sooner but…

I kept getting distracted….

England- DON'T GET DISTRACTED!

Tba- its kinda hard to! And I have projects. *depression corner* i'm gonna faillll!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Lenora smiled, "your fighting style is so enchanting. It is charming."

France leaned over to Japan, "does she realize how ridiculous she sounds?"

Japan gave him a nervous smile, "this is the north American version."

"You are a Pokemon Trainer worthy of receiving this Basic Badge!"

Lenora grinned, and took out something from her pocket, holding it out to Japan.

.

Japan took the badge, it was rectangular, the colors purple and gold on it.

France blinked, "is that real?"

"France-san, you can't sell badges."

"Pity."

.

[Kiku received the Basic bade from Lenora!]

.

Lenora crossed her hands over her chest, smiling, "If you have two badges, traded Pokemon up to Lv. 30 will obey you."

"Traded pokemon?"

"Ah, trading your pokemon for another trainer's pokemon. Those pokemon level up faster."

"Why?"

"…I'm not sure…."

France tapped his finger on his chin, thinking. "will you be trading?"

"Probably not." Japan paused, eyes widening in realization. "ah! I forgot!"

.

France jumped at Japan's yell, "w-what is it?"

Japan shivered, "I… I invited my friend to test the game for me… I think I messed up the dates! That's… probably why I didn't know there was a problem…."

He looked down at the ground, "I'm sure she's probably worried right now… she was supposed to play the game with me."

France patted Japan on his back comfortingly.

"I'm sure she's fine. And it's not your fault that the bug happened."

"F-France-san…"

France winked, "Don't worry, it'll be our little secret."

.

* * *

><p>~in real world~<p>

.

She put her legs up on the desk, playing her game, looking at the screen to check how the others were doing every once in a while.

"I'm bored… I already defeated the elite four like 5 times!"

She groaned and checked her pokemon's stats.

"Kiku…. Hurry up I'm bored."

.

She turned and clicked a few things, a window popping up.

"What version is he playing? White?"

She looked at the other tabs, "well, everything looks fine."

She closed the window and went back to her game.

"Alright guys… we're getting to level 100."

She guided her character back into the entrance to the elite four.

"We're going to give Kiku a little surprise." She smirked.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Here I also want you to have this TM."

[Kiku obtained a TM 67 Retaliate!]

[Kiku put the TM67 in the TMs & HMs Case.]

.

"Retaliate does a lot more damage if an ally fainted the turn before you use it!"

"If you master the timing, you can defeat even strong opponents."

"I guess we'll be going now." Japan said, bending down and poking Prussia's cheek.

France grabbed England's arm and tried to lift him, "wake up Angleterre!"

.

Both Prussia and England groaned.

Prussia opened his eyes, "what did I miss?"

England stood up and slapped France's hand away, "No touching Frog."

France sighed dramatically, "You were much cuter as a child."

.

A voice interrupted them.

"Deeear!"

The four of them, and Lenora, turned to see Lenora's husband running up to them.

Panic evident in his features, he looked nervous.

"Dear! Come quickly!" Hawes said.

"Team plasma us threatening to steel some bones!" Hawes yelled.

.

"Dude it's just bones." Prussia said standing up.

Japan shook his head, "Like in the real world, I suppose pokemon fossils are very valuable and rare."

"But they can get more. Dinosaurs don't exist anymore." Prussia pointed out.

"Ah…."

.

Lenora's eye widened, "What? What's going on?"

She turned to Japan, "Kiku! You come too!"

She quickly ran out of the room, followed by her husband.

.

"…. So…"

England crossed his hands over his chest, "well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Japan nodded, "England-san is right. We should go and help."

Prussia sighed, "And I was having such a nice dream…"

The four headed out of the room.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They ran through the library, the trainers and guide looking very nervous about the commotion from the other room.

They ran down the stairs almost crashing into each other because they did not see Lenora or her husband at the bottom of the steps.

.

Prussia frowned, "dude… what are they wearing?"

France wrinkled his nose in disgust, "how revolting."

England paused for a moment to think, "they do… look familiar though…"

Both of them gave him strange looks.

"England, you may have such things like _this _that you call _fashion _but we French-"

England's tail wrapped around France's tail and tugged hard.

France yelped as he fell backwards.

.

Prussia laughed, "haha!"

England's ears bristled under his hood, "Quiet!"

.

Lenora stood tall, her eyes narrowing at the intruders.

"Now, you wait! Enough, fooling around!"

A plasma grunt smirked, "so you've come, Gym Leader. We, Team plasma, claim this museum's Dragon Skull in the name of Pokemon liberation!"

.

Another grunt laughed, "To show you we're serious, we'll steal it right before your eyes!"

The grunts turned to the dragon, "well, then, here's our smoke screen!"

"plasmaaaa!"

"plasmaaaa!"

.

"they're kidding right?" Prussia said hearing their 'battle cry.'

"Mon adieu, these people need more help than England."

England punched France's arm, "fairies are real!"

Before they could continue arguing, the whole room was enveloped in white smoke.

.

Japan held his sleeve to his nose and mouth, "T-they're getting away!"

England coughed, "stupid smoke!"

France accidentally stumbled, and crashed into England.

"I can't see anything in this." France said groaning, rubbing his head.

England sat up and hissed, "damn it France! Are you trying to make me mad?"

Prussia laughed, "I can't even see my hand!"

.

After a few seconds, the smoke finally cleared.

Team plasma was gone, and so was the dragon skull.

Lenora walked up, shocked, "what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, you were just robbed!" Prussia said helping England up.

England brushed off his clothes, "Great way to put it."

France stood up and looked around, "what do we do now?"

Japan frowned, "well…"

.

Lenora suddenly ran off, her husband turning and looking at Japan uncertainly.

"Oh! Oh! We have to go after them!" He said looking worried.

Prussia sighed, "let me guess, we're going to have to get it back?"

England crossed his hands over his chest, giving Prussia a look,

"Oh? And what would make you think that?"

France brushed off his clothes, "as a gentleman, it is my duty to help beautiful ladies."

England's eyebrows furrowed, "Where is America by the way?"

Japan shook his head, "there's time for that later! Let's hurry!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They ran out of the museum/gym, skidding to halt as they saw Lenora.

Prussia crashed into England, who crashed into France.

Japan, who had ran much slower, managed to avoid being added to the dog pile.

.

"Mon dieu…" France mumbled, feeling the weight of the two crushing him into the sidewalk.

England turned and hissed at Prussia, "watch were you're going git!"

Prussia laughed, "Sorry!"

Japan sighed, "um… are you alright?"

Prussia stood up and helped England up, "yeah no worries Japan!"

England smacked him upside the head, "_you_ weren't the one that took the fall!"

Prussia laughed, "Yeah! That was France."

.

France groaned and turned over, "some help would be nice."

Japan helped him up, "are you alright France-san?"

France rubbed his head, "luckily the injuries in this game heal quickly and don't affect my real body…"

England crossed his hands over his chest, "it wouldn't matter if it did. You'd still be ugly."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BUSHY HAIRED-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BUSHY HAIRED?"

Japan raised his hands, "now now, don't fight."

.

They noticed a young man with a strange hairstyle walk over to Lenora.

He wore a green shirt, a pink scarf, and the strangest pants….

"My eyes!" France yelled, quickly covering his eyes with his hands.

"This man is a fashion _disaster_!"

England chuckled, "green and pink? That's an interesting combination."

"Dude, what's up with his hair?"

Japan laughed nervously, 'at least they're not fighting…'

.

The man smiled cheerfully, "Good day Lenora. Find any good fossils lately?"

Lenora looked surprised to see him, "this is a surprise visit! Are you suffering from artist's block again?"

Prussia couldn't help but laugh, "no one understands true art huh?"

England muffled his chuckle with his sleeve, "I guess there's no accounting for fashion sense."

France kept his hands over his eyes, "tell me when he leaves!"

'I don't think he looks that bad…' Japan thought to himself.

.

Lenora turned to Japan with a smile, "Kiku!"

"H-hai?"

She gestured to the man, "This is Burgh. He may not look it, but he's Castelia city's gym leader!"

Prussia snorted, "Well, no one said all the gym leaders were fashionable."

France wailed, "where is the fashion police when you need them?"

England tried to pry France's hands away, "oh hush! It isn't that bad."

"Noooooooooooo!" France yelled as his hands were pulled away by England.

"open your eyes."

"Never."

"France!"

.

Lenora turned back to Burgh, who blushed and smiled, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"…Eh? Just looking for a change of pace."

'Look for some new clothes!' France yelled.

Burgh suddenly looked serious, "seems hectic or something around here. What's up?"

Lenora practically seethed with anger as she remembered what had happened.

"What's up? Someone just walked away with an exhibit, that's what's up!"

.

"Geez, don't get angry at him." Prussia said frowning.

"She forgot about it didn't she?" England sighed, wondering why this game was so… never mind.

"Do all American have three second memories?" France asked.

.

Ukraine walked up, hearing the commotion.

'_Oh, hi, Kiku! What's everybody doing here?"_

Austria walked up to them, "_Kiku, is there some kind of problem?"_

Prussia waved, "Nice to see you Austria!"

England waved as well, "hello there."

Ukraine smiled, "it looks like you're back to your normal self."

England blushed lightly, "ah, yes…"

Ukraine giggled, "you were very cute as a child."

England blushed harder, "I-I see…. T-thank you for the compliment."

Austria sighed, "It's nice to know that the fool is in such good hands."

"Hey! Are you talking about me?" Prussia yelled.

.

Lenora turned to look at Ukraine and Austria.

"And these two are…?" she thought about it for a second. "your friends?"

The three looked at each other, Japan smiled. "Yes, they are my friends."

Ukraine smiled, "I should tell Russia-chan that I've made new friends!"

Austria turned a bit pale at that, "Russia…"

.

"- Ukraine and Austria…" she smiled, not noticing Ukraine and Austria's shocked faces.

"Oh, I see. They're trainers."

Her face turned serious, "OK, then. Let's split up and search. I'll head this way."

She walked to the right, and looked at Ukraine.

"Everyone! Austria and Ukraine, I want you to stay here at the museum."

"why did she say 'everyone'?" Prussia mumbled.

Both Austria and Ukraine nodded, 'we'll do our best!"

.

She looked over at Burgh and Japan, "Burgh and Kiku, you two search Pinwheel Forest!"

"Got it? Burgh, you show the way!"

She smiled warmly, "I'm counting on you, everyone!"

She quickly ran off towards the inner city, determined to find Team Plasma.

.

Burgh scratched his head, the blush long gone. "Uh-huh.. You are…Kiku, is it?"

He smirked, "are you raring to round up our robbers?"

He left, walking out of the city and to the forest.

.

"_oh! Oh, Kiku!" Ukraine took out something from her bag and handed it to him. _

"_Take this with you!" _she handed him a strange looking device.

"_Fennel game me this Dowsing Machine to give you." Ukraine said._

.

[Kiku obtained the Dowsing MCHN!]

[Kiku put the Dowsing MCHN in the KEY ITEMS Case.]

.

Ukraine thought for a moment, _"Now, what did she tell me? um…"_

"_You can use the Dowsing Machine to find places where items are hidden. So you can find stuff you can't even see!"_

Austria looked at the gym, then back at Japan.

"_For now, all we need to do is protect the museum, right?" _he walked into the museum, Ukraine pouted.

"_Hey, wait for me!" _she ran after him.

_._

.

They all looked at the exit of the city.

"Shouldn't we follow him?"

'ah, we should heal first Prussia-san."

Prussia shrugged, "yeah sure…" an idea suddenly popped up in his head, "hey Japan! Now that we're done with all that fighting, can Italy come along?"

Japan looked hesitant, "I suppose…"

'I don't really want to bring Italy-kun along since he might get hurt but… he's probably lonely in the Pc…'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Italy jumped up and down, "ve~ welcome back!'

He saw England and shrieked in terror and hid behind Prussia and France.

"Wah! Don't hurt me England!"

England frowned, "oh hush up. I have no reason to hurt you."

"You're not allowed to hurt Ita-chan." Prussia said, hugging Italy.

France laughed confidently, "Big brother France will protect you Italy~"

England turned away and sighed, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

.

Japan looked at his group, 'there's four of them, I have my starter with me, and I deposited timburr into the Pc, so I have 5 pokemon with me. I think that's enough.'

He looked over at the four, smiling as he saw them interact with each other.

'This is a game for all of us to play after all.'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They walked to the entrance to the forest.

Italy was talking excitedly to Prussia and France about something or another.

Burgh turned when they arrived, "This leads to Pinwheel Forest."

He frowned, "if they manage to scuttle off into the forest, we might have trouble."

He left, walking into the forest.

.

"Ve~ I wonder if we'll meet someone there."

Prussia shrugged, "who knows? I mean, me and you were pretty close together, but the others may be really far apart."

"Ve… Germany…"

Japan smiled, "well, we'll never know if we don't go."

"Ve~ Let's go!"

They all went into the forest, Japan hoped that Germany would appear soon so Italy wouldn't be sad.

.

Burgh was waiting for them in the forest.

"well, you see…."

He nodded to himself, "There are two ways out of Pinwheel Forest—the road that goes straight and the path that winds through the woods."

.

England crossed his hands over his chest, "let me guess, we're taking the winding road?"

Prussia laughed, "bet they also took the winding road."

"Ve~ but if they took the straight road wouldn't they get away?"

"Oui, unless they were trying to wait out."

Japan chuckled nervously, 'is it that easy to figure out?'

.

"I will take the straight road after them!"

He looked over at Japan, "if they're not there, I'll block the exit."

"Wouldn't it be easier to have him wait at the exit, and we wait at the entrance? I mean, they've got to come out sometime right?" Prussia asked.

Japan sighed, "that is…"

"Would you please take the other way and check whether team plasma is hiding in there somewhere?"

.

"Why don't we just ask, I mean, it'd be pretty hard to miss a bunch of freaks wearing costume from the reject bin.." Prussia said.

France shook his head, "you forget, our friend here also wears clothes from the reject bin."

"Ve~ Reject bin?"

.

"You'll run into a lot of trainers, but its basically a single path, so I'm sure you wont get lost."

His eyes burned with fervor, "come on! Let's do this for Lenora's sake!"

"Dude, it's just a skull. I'm sure she can get a new one."

England rolled his eyes, "I'm not surprised you would say such a thing."

Prussia frowned, "and what does that mean?"

England shrugged, "nothing."

.

Burgh ran off towards the exit.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The group looked around the beginning of the path.

Italy spotted a team plasma member and tugged on Japan's sleeve. "ve! Japan! There's a strange person there!"

They waked up to the man, who looked shocked to see them.

"You stubborn brat! When I'm through with you, you wont be able to chase us anymore!" He yelled scaring Italy.

"Ve! I'm sorry!"

.

France growled, his ears twitching, "how dare he!"

Prussia clenched his fist, "you can hit him after I'm finished."

England patted Italy's head, "don't worry, we won't let anything hurt you."

Italy sniffled, "Ve… okay…'

Japan smile twitched, 'no one is allowed to be mean to italy-kun.'

.

* * *

><p>~battle skipped due to ensuing carnage~<p>

Come on! You're just a kid—a kid on an ego trip!

.

(wouldn't you want to beat this guy up too?)

* * *

><p>.<p>

The grunt laughed.

"Too bad! I haven't got anything. If you want to get it back, you're just gonna have to look for my associates!"

England hissed, "It looks like _you're_ the kid on the ego trip, not being able to accept a loss."

.

After they all took a second to calm themselves, and Italy had them promise not to get angry at the people, they continued walking.

They found another member not too far away.

You would have thought the members were leading you straight to their hiding place.

.

The woman laughed, "my, my. Could you be looking for something?"

.

* * *

><p>~Battle skip~<p>

.

My hunch is you're sabotaging us because you're flat-out jealous of our cool outfits.

.

(Do all team plasma members have such huge egos?)

(Oh yeah, they yell out PLASMAAA. _Of course they do._)

Japan- personally, their outfits look very silly to me.

Tba- my faviote outfits were Team Magma and Team Aqua.

Japan- *sweat drop* you love everything about sapphire version.

* * *

><p>.<p>

She smirked, "Sorry! I'm empty handed. Do I look like the kind of girl to carry a heavy load?"

she cackled, "better try somewhere else!"

France chuckled, "no, but I know I carry-"

England kicked France in the back of the knee, "Finish that sentence and I will castrate you!"

Italy blinked innocently. "ve?"

.

The grass rustled a few feet away. A woman's voice was heard giggling.

"Oh! I hear-" France said with a smile.

"Huh? That kinda sounds like…" Prussia looked around.

Italy rushed into the grass, Japan running after him.

"Italy-kun!"

"Hungary!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hungary turned to them, she wore a light green dress with straps, light green shoes on her feet. A matching sash wrapped around her waist.

She smiled, "Italy!"

She put the flower she was holding down, and hugged him.

"Italy! I was so lonely!"

The other three caught up, Prussia sneered, "thought it was her."

France chuckled, "don't deny it, you're very happy to see her."

Prussia 'humph-ed', "as if I'd like a crazy lady like her."

England sighed, "at least now we've found where she is."

.

Italy hugged Hungary, "Ve! Hungary, do you know where Germany is?"

Hungary paused, "no, I'm sorry Italy. I haven't seen anyone else here."

Italy looked at the ground, his curl drooping, "ve…"

Japan coughed, "Hungary-san?"

Hungary looked up at Japan and smiled, "Oh! Japan!"

Japan nodded, "Hungary-san, I need to capture you, is that okay?"

Hungary looked confused, "capture?"

"It's a long story Hungary-san, I'll tell you afterwards."

"Alright."

.

.

Hungary nodded, "so that's how it is… is Austria okay?"

"Yes, he should be guarding the museum now… with Ukraine."

Hungary smiled, "well, I did see a few people run into the forest, maybe I can help."

Prussia frowned, "we don't need your help."

"Be reasonable Prussia, she knows where they went."

Prussia turned his back to her, "fine, but I don't like it."

Hungary's smile twitched, "the feeling is mutual."

"Ve! Don't fight!"

.

They walked further into the forest, Hungary leading the way.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys…<strong>_

_Italy and Hungary weren't with me the whole time, but I thought since they get so little screen time, and were always in my Pc…_that Japan could have them join them for a little while. You know….

As long as they stay out of fights…

Yes?

No?

Maybe so?

_**If not,**_ I guess I'll just 'deposit' them into the pc when they head back to town.

.

**_Pokemon fact number something-_ **

**Petilil** is a female-only species with no male counterpart.

...yeah... nothing really interesting.

**Hungary is a Petilil if its not clear.**

.

Tba- ah…. We're finally free! FREEDOM!

England- tangled* oh.. uh… help?

Tba- w-what the? H-how did… we just… ARGH!

Japan- also tangled* ah… please help…

Prussia- wrapped up* how did I..?

France- tied up* help my dear?

Tba- face palm* this is why yarn is dangerous!

England- it's not my fault!

Tba- no seriously guys, yarn is dangerous. I tried to redo a scarf and unraveled the yarn and everything. It somehow got all over my bed, and me.

Prussia- well, there's yarn all over me right now…

Tba- I'm not joking. Yarn was _**everywhere**_. On my head, around my neck, around my waist, under my leg, and wrapped around my arms!

Yarn is a very scary thing.

Prussia- that just means you're part cat.

Tba- ugh… this also means I have to help you guys unravel.

England- struggling* let me out!

Tba- don't do that! It'll get more tangled!

Prussia- help me already! *struggle struggle*

Tba- this… will take a while. Bye guys, I'll see you later.

Prussia- wait! The awesome me demands to be freed!

Tba- Hungary, help me out… Hungary?

Hungary- taking pictures* *laughing evilly* heheheh.

England- … (Prussia-….)

Japan-…. Hungary…san?

Hungary- puts camera down and wipes drool* uh.. I mean.. I'll help…

Tba-… okay….

Hungary- picks camera back up* Now England, do a pose.

England- ?

Hungary- snaps pictures* a picture of a tied up England equals a happy fan girl.

Tba-… *to Hungary* send me that later okay? Er… I mean… *cough* let's untie them!

Prussia- you're not fooling anyone.

France- and you call _**me**_ the pervert.

Tba- just for that, I'm not untying you.

France- NOOOOOO! I didn't mean it! Don't be so cruel! Why must you hate me sooooo?

Tba- Bye guys. *starts untying England while Hungary unties Japan* You're next Prussia.

Prussia- YES!

France- NOOOOOOOOOOO!

.

.

.

.

.TBA~


	11. Out of the forest and into the city

Pokemon Vr chapter 11

.

.

France- oooh. I noticed something.

Tba- you have?

France- we have an _**M-rating**_. *evil smirk* you know what that means~

England- I can beat you up!

Prussia- I can curse like no tomorrow! (France- and I can F-)

Tba- **no you cant.**

Everyone- WHY NOT:?

Tba- the M-rating is just incase anything I write goes above the T-rating. (not likely)

Prussia- sh- (Tba- shut your mouth.)

England- bloody h- (Tba- houses still cost quite a bit nowadays.)

France-fu- (Tba- funny how I'm not letting you continue right?)

Everyone- EVIL! (Tba- well what did you expect?)

England- Fu- (Tba-…dge… fudge is delicious.) let me curse damn it!

Tba- …. *shrug* couldn't think of one for that.

England-… is that even a curse? (Tba- who knows~)

Italy- Ve~ Speaking of that, where's my brother?

Tba- um… I forget where he appeared…. Wait wait!... no I lost it again.

France- speaking of Romano… is Spain going to be here?

Tba- yep. Um… right after America.

Prussia- right after? Like, right after like next chapter or right after like-

Tba- deadpan* literally three seconds after.

England- eye twitch* he better not try anything!

Tba- continuing…. How do we get to this anyway?

England- because you have a three second memory and cant stay concentrated for more than a second.

Tba- that's not true. …if it was, I never would have been able to finish any games. Or update. OR FINISH A THOUGHT. …

Prussia- could've fooled me~ (France- and me.)

Tba- shut up.

Oh, that reminds me… that one strip about the uh… _things_…

*blush* *cough* t-the answer is Italy…but the name could have originated from a british doctor. But it also could have originated (the name) from a French village that produced them too.

England-… what are you talking about?

Tba- blush* j-just something I read…

Prussia- by the way, how long did it take you to complete the game?

Tba- checks first game clear* 16 days.*depressed* if only I had more free time… I would've finished it quicker. *sigh* one hour a day about since I was busy with school and fanfiction, and the computer…

England- 16 days is good enough!

~You can tell when I have a new game because I disappear for weeks/days on end.~

~but then again, I do that normally so… *shrug*~

.

.

Hungary can't be traded to Austria because well….

It would impact Austria's team, and the game never lets you trade with your rivals/friends. His team already has a grass type (snivy) so there wouldn't be a point.

But when Italy has to stay in the Pc, at least Hungary will stay with him to keep him company.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hungary lead them to a log that rested over a large gap.

"This way."

Italy looked down and shivered, "ve! What if we fall?"

Japan shook his head, "We won't fall."

England looked down, "This… doesn't seem very safe…"

France nodded, "You'd think, with all the technology in this country… they'd be able to make a decent bridge…"

.

'I thought the log made the forest seem more natural…'

"Hurry up!" Hungary yelled from the other side.

Prussia shrugged, "stop being a scaredy cat, let's just go."

England hissed, "That better not have been directed towards me!"

Prussia all but ran across the log, England chasing after him.

Italy gripped France's and Japan's sleeves. "Ve…."

.

The whole thing was like a maze.

A slightly strange maze at that.

Since when could you walk uphill on a log?

How does the log stay perfectly still?

Why are there so many giant logs when you see normal sized trees?

How did the log fall in such a way considering falling normally would not make the log be in such a place? (Logs are placed near the stumps, but falling in such a way doesn't seem rational or natural)

Why can't you just walk under the log?

Why were all the logs hollow?

.

England sighed, finding reason in games was like finding plot in a *****, the writers just didn't care. Not that… he would know….

Anyway!

.

They fought the plasma members, and continued on their way, Hungary leading the way.

"We go up one log, and down the next. Was there a point to that?" Prussia walked ahead of the group, feeling bored.

They walked through another logs, and into a clearing where a lone plasma member stood.

.

"These guys are idiots; they lead us straight to them."

Hungary shrugged, "who knows."

.

The man frowned, "a pursuer?"

"Like you didn't think we would chase you down." Prussia wondered how stupid these members were.

England sighed, "Why didn't the police just do it?"

'Good question…'

England tapped his finger on his chin, "moreover… shouldn't there be a police station in a town like this?"

'Ah….'

.

The man clutched his stomach, laughing.

"Uh, ha ha. A kid like you—beat some of us?"

He stopped laughing, putting on a confident smirk, "That can't be helped, but... I'll take you on now!"

"Big words for someone wearing a… reject space costume!"

'It looks like a combination of a space costume and a medieval costume to me.'

.

~Battle skip~

Plasmaaaa! If this keeps up, we won't save the pokemon!

.

Prussia stretched, "man that was easy."

England muttered angrily under his breath, "I had to save you from dying prick."

France yawned, "I'm rather tired…"

"We could go stay in the pokemon center once we finish this."

Italy rubbed his eyes, "ve… what time is it?"

Everyone checked their wrists or attempted to search for their cell phones.

.

Prussia pulled at his pants pockets (his hoodie having none) "sorry Ita-chan, I don't have my cell phone with me."

France hummed to himself, "nothing." He said pulling at his light brown pants pockets and the pockets of his navy jacket.

England looked at the sun, "hm... according to the sun… it should be around…"

Japan looked at the C-gear, "it's 4 pm Italy-kun."

England cursed, "How did it get so late already?"

"The time outside, in the real world affects this world." Japan said turning to look at the sky.

"Our bosses will worry!" England bit his lip, trying to think of a way to get out of here quickly…as well as an explanation for him being missing.

It wasn't like his boss would believe him if he told them that he was stuck in a children's game with the other nations… though, he supposed that Japan, Prussia, France, Italy, and Hungary would vouch for it…

He was sure his friends (his 'imaginary' friends) were worried too.

.

The man growled, "Fine! Take your stupid skull!"

"Like a child throwing a tantrum." England sighed

Japan, France, and Prussia all shared a look, knowing who England was thinking of as he said it.

.

[Kiku obtained the Dragon Skull!]

[Kiku put the Dragon Skull in the KEY ITEMS Case]

.

The man backed away, his head tilted down.

"So the dream our king had—the dream we had—won't come true…"

England and Prussia turned to see an old man walking towards them.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The old man studied the plasma member.

"How are you holding up, fellow subject of our king?'

The man turned, gasping in disbelief.

"Gorm of the Seven Sages!"

"What kind of name is Gorm?" Prussia yelled.

England coughed, "it's Irish."

.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm the United Kingdom you moron!" England hit Prussia upside the head.

.

"I'm mortified that this skull, which we went to so much trouble to obtain,"

France's brow rose, "all you did was take it no?"

"Was stolen from us so easily." He continued.

Prussia blinked, "You didn't have to give it back."

Hungary nodded, "And he could have just run when he saw us…"

'But if that happened, then the plot wouldn't progress…'

.

"It's not important." Gorm said.

"If it wasn't important, why'd you steal it?" Prussia pointed out.

"Fossils are rare, they can be sold on the black market you know." Hungary said.

'There's no such market in the game.'

.

"We can afford to abandon the Dragon Skull."

"See? _Afford_, that means he was going to sell it." Hungary said with a nod to herself.

Prussia shook his head, "no, he was obviously going to use it to destroy the world."

"According to the results of our research, this is not the legendary Pokemon for which Team plasma is looking. It is completely unrelated."

.

"Yeah, you forgot to steal the rest of it. I mean, what are you only going to do with a head?"

"How were they able to test it when they have just stolen it?" England paused.

"Moreover… they didn't even bother confirming to their underlings. If those are completely unrelated, then there was no point in stealing the skull."

France sighed, "Americans are stupid."

Hungary giggled, "They just aren't good at crime I guess."

.

Gorm glared at them, causing everyone to feel a chill down their spine.

"But we will not allow anyone to disrupt our plans and get away with it."

The sides of Gorm's mouth twitched upwards, "We will fix it so you never interfere with us again."

France, England and Prussia stepped up.

"Looking for a fight old man?" Prussia clenched his fist, standing in front of Italy and Hungary protectively.

"Is that a threat?" England asked, standing in front of Hungary and Japan.

"Gentlemen, can't we settle this civilly?" France looked over the old man, "I'd rather not hurt such a frail old man."

.

Burgh suddenly appeared, stopping beside Japan.

He smirked, "Sweet!"

"Hey aren't you supposed to guard the exit?"

Burgh didn't seem to hear Prussia.

"The bug pokemon were getting all worked up, so here I come, and what do I spy with my little eye?"

.

"What the hell is he saying?" Prussia gave Burgh a strange stare.

"ve… his fair is really fluffy…" Italy mumbled, looking at the brown… curls?

England glared at Burgh, "worst line ever."

France looked away, closing his eyes tightly, "why did he have to come back?"

England rolled his eyes, "Americas apparently only have a three second attention span."

.

"This important looking guy!" Burgh said with a smirk, oblivious to everyone else wincing.

"Are you here to help your friends, whom I defeated?"

England blinked, "since when did he fight anyone? We had to fight the members."

"He's taking the credit for our work!" Prussia yelled.

"Ah… no... I think he's trying to insult him…"

.

Lenora rushed up; stopping at Japan's left side.

"Kiku! Burgh!"

"Who's guarding the exit?"

She looked at the ground, "the others didn't have anything…"

She looked at the old man. "And who are you supposed to be?"

She paused, a thought occurring to her, "is this guy the big boss?"

"No he's the big cheese." Prussia said sarcastically.

"Prussia, that's the same thing." England pointed out.

"Yeah I know that."

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gorm cleared his throat, "I am one of the Seven sages of Team Plasma."

"You make it sound like an honor to be a part of a team of idiots"

"Ghetsis, another of the seven sages will liberate Pokemon with words alone!"

England's brow rose, "what? No divide and conquer strategy?"

Prussia laughed, "Well, they are old."

Japan decided to ignore that comment.

.

"The remainder of the Seven Sages have ordered their compatriots to take Pokemon with full force!"

"…well, I suppose that's a good reason… But why are you telling us this?" England asked.

"You know, because we can't stop it or something." Prussia said shrugging.

France sighed, "Americans are idiots."*

.

"But the odds are a little against us now."

"A little?" Hungary asked, somehow producing a frying pan.

"Seriously, where do you keep that?" Prussia hid behind England and France, just in case Hungary decided to hit him.

"To you, the Bug pokemon user Burgh and the normal pokemon user Lenora, I say…"

"Know your enemies, know yourself, and you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."

"Sounds like something China would say." Japan mumbled.

Prussia shrugged, "even if you know yourself and your enemies, you never know how it'll turn out."

England smiled just a bit, "For once, you are right."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

.

"this time, we shall retreat quietly."

There was a slight pause as he looked at them, it felt like he was looking straight through them.

"To secure the liberation of Pokemon, we will steal pokemon from trainers!"

"This guy is weird."

"even though you are gym leaders, we will not tolerate any further obstruction from you."

"Or what? Are you going to kill them? Kidnap them?"

.

"Prussia-san, we don't say kill in games."

"This is a children's game Prussia, it wouldn't be a good idea to put kidnapping or killing in there."

Both Japan and England said at the same time.

.

Gorm smirked, "in any case, we will settle this someday."

He laughed, "I hope you are looking forward to that time as much as I…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Prussia rubbed his eyes, and looked around, "w-what?"

Japan blinked and used his sleeve to wipe his eyes.

England put his hood back, "bloody bastards. Throwing dirt to blind us."

France brushed the dirt from his jacket, "How rude!"

Hungary lightly dabbed at italy's eyes, "open your eyes carefully Italy. There still might be some dirt there."

"Ve…" italy's eyes were just a bit watery,.

.

Lenora turned to face them, "they're a speedy bunch."

"they're a underhanded bunch." England grumbled yelping when Prussia grabbed his tail.

"oops! Sorry, can't see really well."

Prussia let go and rubbed his eyes, "ugh... it hurts."

.

England turned around and pulled Prussia's hands away, "Open your eyes, I'm going to try to blow it out alright?"

"Is this going to hurt?"

"Not at all."

.

After they all got the dirt out of their eyes, and feeling much better after doing so, they felt very tired.

.

"What are you going to do, Burgh? Are you going to chase them?"

"hm…" burgh closed his eyes thinking.

"We got back the stolen skull, and if we corner them, there's no telling what they might do."

He sighed, "I think I'll be heading back, Lenora…"

.

Burgh turned to Japan with a smile.

"well, now, Well… I'll be waiting for your challenge at Castelia's pokemon gym."

His smile grew, "yes, indeed. I'm certainly looking forward to it!"

Burgh walked away, returning back to his home.

.

Lenora turned to Japan.

"Kiku!"

"Y-yes?"

"you're holding the Dragon Skull you worked so hard to get back, right?"

.

[Kiku gave the Dragon Skull to Lenora!]

.

"so what was the point in getting it?"

'I wanted to read the item description actually…'

.

Lenora smiled, grateful and relieved.

"Kiku, thank you so much."

"with a kind trainer like you taking care of them, the pokemon with you must be happy."

.

Japan blushed and fidgeted, "h-happy?"

England flushed bright red, "u-um… t-that is…"

Prussia laughed and poked England's cheek, "Well it's not like you're sad right?"

France chuckled, "well, I certainly don't mind being in Japans' care."

Hungary nodded, "I don't mind."

"Ve~ Japan always takes care of me with Germany, so of course I'm happy! Ve~"

.

"here's a token of my gratitude. Please use it carefully!"

[Kiku obtained a Moon Stone!]

[Kiku put the Moon Stone in the ITEMS Case.]

.

"This is a Moon stone!"

Prussia decided not to question it since he was too tired.

He leaned on England, "Can we go to the pokemon center soon? I'm starving."

"Some pokemon evolve when you use this item on them."

"Now, I must take the Dragon Skull back to the Museum! See you! Take care of yourself!"

.

They watched as she left.

"Pokemon center?" Japan asked.

"pokemon center." They all agreed.

Prussia buried his head in England's shoulder, "I'm hungry!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They headed back into the town; or, they wanted to. They had healed up, thanks to a nurse who was stationed near the entrance.

Of course, France tried to flirt with her, but to no avail.

.

But Japan told them the next town was not very far away, just past the forest and over a bridge.

Since they didn't have anything else to lose, they followed.

.

The group came out of the forest; they looked around in awe, completely stunned.

The small area they were currently in, was paved, small benches situated nearby.

A lamppost stood beside the benches.

There was a sort of gateway, to their left.

They scrambled around and looked at the bridge in the distance.

"That looks like…."

"That's one huge bridge!" Prussia yelled leaning over the railing.

"Ve! It looks so cool!"

"It's just a bridge." France mumbled.

.

After they had calmed down, they went through the gate way. The woman there had told them that if they crossed the Sky Arrow bridge, they would be able to get to Castelia City.

.

They walked up onto the bridge, cars driving underneath the (walking part of the) bridge.

"If they're cars down there, why can't we ride one?"

No seemed to hear Prussia.

.

"This bridge is quite long."

"Hey, I know. The one who gets there first gets to make the others do what he wants!" Prussia yelled.

Hungary's eye twitched, "oh, you don't think I can win?"

"You're wearing a dress! Of course I can win!"

Japan looked around, "um.. where did France-san go?"

They all looked around, freezing when they saw France's blonde hair disappearing into the distance.

.

England immediately took off, muttering about how he 'never agreed to it' and that France was 'probably thinking of perverted things.'

His hood flew down, his tail and ears exposed.

Hungary and Prussia looked at each other before taking off running as well.

They weren't about to lose.

.

Japan laughed nervously, "it looks like it's just me and you Ita-"

Italy started running, chasing after England, "Ve! Kitty!"

"I-Italy-kun!" Japan yelled after him.

He sighed, 'I'm too old for this.'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

1st place- England

2nd-place- Italy

3rd place- France

4th place- Hungary and Prussia

Last place- Japan

.

They all panted heavily, either sitting down or leaning on something for support.

.

At first, England and France were neck and neck.

But then Italy came by…

Naturally, neither of the two knew what was going on but…

When England noticed the way Italy's hands were held, he ran as fast as he possibly could.

Italy chased him yelling "Kitty!"

Chasing after England faster than either of them thought to be possible.

.

Naturally, England ran even faster.

France, was stunned for a minute, but he quickly ran after them.

He wasn't going to lose.

.

Hungary and Prussia had run as fast as they could, but since they had a late start, they were quite a ways behind.

They were quite shocked when Italy ran past them and towards England and France.

They had assumed Italy was running away from something rather than be running towards them.

.

But the only one behind them was Japan.

Who happened to look very tired.

Hungary and Prussia decided to help Japan since it looked like he was going to fall further behind if they all ran to the exit.

.

.

England whined as Italy tugged on his tail, "Insult to injury…"

Italy giggled, "Ve~ England's a kitty!"

France looked at Italy, noting his large pink ears, and a curl taped to the other side of his head. A large fluffy tail sticking out.

Now… the question was… where did that tail stick out from?

He looked behind him to see his own, much shorter tail, thumping against the floor.

.

After they were all able to stand up on their feet, though England did stumble while doing so, they continued.

.

The city was… rather big.

.

"Skyscrapers!" Italy yelled in amazement.

"Okay, no offense to Nacrene, but why wasn't it like this?" Prussia said pointing at the huge buildings.

England looked at the map, "hm… harbors… perhaps we'll take a boat ride."

France smirked, "Oh? You're probably going to claim it and-"

England's tail smacked France in the face.

England looked at his tail, "well, this is rather useful."

France rubbed his cheek, "Why must yours be so long when my is short?"

Prussia laughed, "That's what he said."

.

England shook his head, his hand covering his face, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They went to the pokemon center, too tired to walk anymore.

They moved the bookcase, and potted plant over to have more room.

As soon as they finished, they collapsed onto the soft cushions and fell fast asleep.

Italy and Hungary slept next to each other.

Prussia falling asleep sitting on a cushion with his head pillowed on his arms that lay on the glass table.

England curled up in the corner, his tail wrapping around himself.

France slept face down, in a spot between Prussia and England.

Japan fell asleep in the middle, a pleased smile on his face.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

(Okay, there are chairs in Castelia pokemon center, but sleeping in a chair isn't always comfortable… and not always good for you)

.

* I occasionally say that americans are idiots.

As an American, I feel like, 'meh.'

Well, people are idiots, in general.

*yawn* then again, I love making jabs at my expense.

Another example of a love-hate relationship I suppose.

Any Americans, if you hate it so much… *shrug*

uh… tell me why?

.

Prussia- hey Tba. (Tba- puts book down* what?)

England- it's your birthday soon. (December 12)

Canada- are you going to do anything special? (Tba-… eat ice-cream cake and sleep.)

France- that's what you do everyday!

Tba- *shrug* none of my birthdays have ever been exactly exciting. Except when I was a baby. Chinese people only celebrate 'important' birthdays. Like, your 1st birthday, your 5th, and so on. ...and I DO NOT EAT CAKE EVERYDAY! (even though i really want to... *loves sweets*)

America- you sure you don't want to do something?

Tba- not really.

Japan- puts down mind-reading binoculars* she wishes to go ice skating with us.

Tba- blush* w-what? N-no I don't! (the type of person who is too shy to ask things like that)

Prussia- well, I am free so I _guess_ I'll go.

America- I-ice skating? Its cold right? *rummages through Tba's closet* you need to bundle up.

England- I guess I'll go to keep those two in line…

France- yes, you need my expertise~

Canada- I'll go!

Tba- it's fine. I'm just going to stay home.

England- you'll need a lot of layers… *rummages through Tba's closet* don't you have any thicker sweaters?

Tba- uh… no?

France- well, we need to dress you up nice and warm or you'll catch a cold.

Tba- I'm staying home.

England- she's smaller, and thinner, so she needs more clothes to stay warm.

(Tba- ugh… *smaller/thinner/shorter/more fragile looking/etc*)

Russia- you can use my scarf.

Tba- thanks Russia, but I'm staying home.

Poland- like, and she needs to look cute! She always covers up.

Tba- ….. Its winter, why wouldn't you cover up?

Poland- we're gonna pick a totally cute outfit for you!

Tba- I'M STAYING HOME. AND I AM NOT CUTE!

Everyone- you don't want spend time with us?

Tba- ….. *sigh* I'll think about it.

Italy- ve~ that's great! (Germany- that's… good.)

Romano- I don't know how to ice skate! (Canada- I do~)

America- I know a little.

England- it's rather easy once you get the hang of it.

Prussia- the awesome me doesn't know, but when I learn I'll be awesome at it!

Russia- smile* then we're all going… right Lithuania?

Lithuania- y-yes Russia….

Tba- sigh* yeah yeah. Geez, its my birthday, can't I relax?

America- wouldn't you rather spend time with us? Your friends?

Tba- sigh* I guess…

Prussia- what's with that half-hearted response?

Tba- bye guys.

.

.

.

TBA~


	12. Relaxing stroll in the park

Pokemon vr chapter 12

.

.

Tba- *wearing England's coat, Russia's scarf, earmuffs made by Prussia and Japan with gilbirds on them, a sweater dress picked out by Poland and France, and boots given by America, and thigh high socks* Don't you think this is a little much? I mean, the socks are mine but….

England- absolutely not! (Prussia- I'll need those back by the way.)

Japan- the birds were a nice touch!

Poland- like! You look soooo cute in that dress! You should take off the coat so we can see it better! (France- YES! TAKE IT OFF!)

England- she'll get cold!

Tba- luckily, Lithuania took pity on me and gave me shorts to wear under it. Ugh, pants are so much better...

America- *thumbs up* you look good! (England- are we all ready to go?)

.

Everyone-…. *smile*

Tba- *touches cheeks* …are my cheeks red again? (Everyone- Yes~) curse my complexion! * tries to rub blush away*

France- hugs her* awww, how cute! *evil grin*

America- France if you try anything, I'll have to ask you to leave. (England- I wouldn't mind helping. *clenches fist*)

Russia- smile* France~ *holds pipe* (France- lets go of her and hides behind Spain* I won't try anything!)

Japan- taking pictures* Tba-san! Pose please!

Tba-blush* a-absolutely not! A-and don't even think about uploading those!

Japan- But Tba-san rarely ever wears a dress! It's a commemoration photo!

Tba- I don't care, delete it! (Japan- sigh* we're going now….)

America- everyone is going!

Russia- ah... but Belarus's invitation _may _have been lost in the mail.

Tba- lets hurry up and go. The faster this is over, the faster I can get out of this stupid dress.

Poland- yay! Let's go everyone!

Japan- this is my first time ice skating, I wish to commemorate it with lots of photos!

Tba- No pictures of me!

Prussia- Well, see you later! *drags Tba away*

.

**This one is rather short, so I'll be uploading another with it.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

They headed around the city, looking around.

They stopped at the park for a little while, to enjoy themselves.

.

Italy ran away from Hungary and Prussia as they chased him around.

England yawned and curled up on a bench, still tired.

Japan watched the three, sitting next to England, a smile smile on his face.

France was trying to peak up Hungary's skirt while she and Prussia played tag with Italy.

.

'It must be nice to be young.'

Italy ran around the large fountain in the park, smiling as he ran away from Prussia.

'I hope Italy doesn't fall. Falling on concrete hurts.'

.

Japan got up and walked to a vending machine.

He looked at the choices, lemonade, soda pop, or fresh water.

He put his money into the machine and pressed fresh water.

The machine let out a 'clank' and a bottle of fresh water fell down.

He took it and put it in his bag.

Looking over his shoulder at the others, he put more money in the machine.

.

'I'm sure the others will be very thirsty afterwards.'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They sat around, Prussia, Hungary, and Italy were tired from their game.

England opened his water bottle, "pity there's no tea in this world."

"I'll be sure to add some in the next game."

England nodded.

Italy waited as Hungary opened his (lemonade) can for him.

"ve~ that was really fun. Let's do it again!"

Hungary laughed and handed the can to Italy, "later okay?"

"ve~ okay." He sipped his lemonade,

.

Prussia and France clinked their soda bottles together, "too bad we can't have beer huh?"

'This is a children's game. There will be no beer.'

Prussia drank his soda, "You know, this tastes a lot like this drink my friend sent me."

"Oh?" France smirked, "just a friend?"

"What do you mean?" Prussia asked taking another drink.

"Never mind." France said, taking a drink of his own soda.

.

.

They threw out the trash in bins in the park.

"What do we do now?"

Japan got up from the bench, "we should go to the gym."

.

.

However, as they walked around….

.

"Where the hell are we?" Prussia yelled.

They seemed to have gotten lost at some point…

.

England looked at the sign for the building. "This is some sort of battle tower. Should we go in?"

('Battle company' it said)

Japan looked at the others, 'I suppose it would be a good idea to train up but…'

"Japan?"

"O-oh! Y-yes. Of course."

.

They fought the buildings trainers, having to go back to heal a few times since Prussia kept getting knocked out…well, England too, but to a lesser degree.

Naturally, Italy cheered them on from the sidelines.

"Ve! Go France-nii chan! You can do it!"

.

They defeated the chairman, and gained an .

Which Japan promptly equipped Prussia with, telling Prussia to be careful in the future.

(Prussia's defense really sucked okay?)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Okay, this whole episode (part thingy)

(The person) They just fought to prepare for the gym.

Yeah… I don't think I want to write out all the battle scenes…

Come on, would you want to read 10 battle scenes that are basically the same thing?

So yeah. Short.

So I'll post another chapter with it or something.

.

_**No I didn't really go ice skating sadly.**_

Too much stuff. Which is why I didn't post this till now. (was supposed to be posted on the 12th.)

Tba- I… think I have another stalker…(Not sure if the 1st counted… but this would be my second…)

England & Prussia- I'll escort you home/ do you want me to walk you home? …*look at each other*

Tba- I'm sure a short blonde haired English man with gorgeous green eyes and the biggest eyebrows in history would be very noticeable.

England- MY EYEBROWS ARE NOT-… wait... what did you say about my eyes?

Tba- and I'm sure having a red eyed albino would be a giant beacon for weirdness.

Prussia- HEY! Why didn't you say something about my eyes?

Tba-… why would I?

Russia- *strange outfit* want me to?

Tba- the security guards will probably ask you to leave…

Russia-… I'll ask them to let me stay.

Japan- um… I'm sure he's not… I mean… you do go home the same way…

Tba- I could be wrong. But when someone walks behind you the whole time

England & Prussia- that's creepy. …*looks at each other* STOP DOING THAT!

England- Prussia, since when did you care? … I mean. I don't care… I still have to kill her for _that _thing.

Prussia- huh? I don't. It's just that if she's gone, my fans won't be too happy about it.

Tba- *dryly* wow. I can just feel the love you two have for me.

England & Prussia- WE DON'T LIKE YOU!

Russia- smile* Russia likes you!

Tba- *hug* and I love Russia too.

France- No love for me? *hands move towards her*

Tba- keep your hands where I can see them!

France- meanie…

.

.

.

TBA~


	13. Trouble in the city

Pokemon Vr chapter 13

.

Tba- playing with love tester thingy* Yes! Only 45% Good!

Prussia- what the heck is she doing? (England- didn't you read?)

Tba- I'm making sure there is **no compatibility** with me and my enemy.

Prussia- type England! (Tba- Arthur.. 85%)

England-…. Type Prussia. (Prussia- HOLD IT! I **do not** like her!) (Tba- 70 %)

Prussia- you're the one that's not compatible with me. I'm always 100%.

Tba- and now I type the nation names. *types England* 70%, and Prussia is also 70%

France- and me? (Tba- geh, do I have to?) How rude!

Tba- fine, Francis, and France. Francis is 70% and France is… 85%... (France- any higher?)

I'll try America and Russia. *types* America is…70% Alfred is 85% Russia is 85% Ivan is.. 45%... *sniffle* Russia doesn't like me?

England- er… Um… so what's the verdict?

Tba- In total, America (Alfred) and England (Arthur) tie.

Francis- I also am tied with them!

Tba- and Prussia is before Russia. … *types* apparently, the world's love for me is 95%

Then again, maybe I should try using this name. *types* let's see… Tba and Arthur….100%

England-… my name's not Arthur…

Tba- with England it's 45%. Tba with both Prussia and Gilbert is 45% and with France is… 100% …. With Francis is…45%. _**It's a complete lie**_. I hate you France.

France- *fake sobbing* I guess I'll just have my many female friends comfort me!

Tba- that's exactly why I don't like you.

France- You're just jealous I'm popular. (Tba- you wish.)

Prussia- How could I lose? (France- looks like we tie again!)

Tba- wait, I'm not finished yet. With America is 45%. Love hate indeed. Alfred is also 100%. *fist pump* As long as it's not France, I don't mind.

France- you're mean! (Tba- tell me something I don't know)

England- well, you are an American, its no surprise he likes you.

Tba- and Russia is 100% and Ivan is 50% Looks like you guys lose.

England-… I'm okay with that, as long as France doesn't win.

Tba- so total… um… England wins?

Prussia- HEY! You didn't even check the numbers!

Tba- …. Moving on.

Prussia- you're just saying that because you want England to win.

France- you're just saying that because you didn't win.

Prussia-… what? (England-…...what did you say?)

Tba-… moving on.

Prussia- Wait! Wait! (England- who is it you like best?)

Japan- America-kun? Russia-san? England-san, Prussia-san? Or maybe even-

France- me?

Tba- Okay fine. If you'll leave me alone. The one I like the most is-

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Angel61991**- Well, if you had Snivy, then of course Cheren wouldn't have it.

But I chose oshawott (so Japan did too) and Cheren/Austria got snivy.

Yeah, Ukraine is either Yekaterina or Katsyusha. Or both. I kinda like Katsuysha better.

(But I say Katsuya for short cause I'm weird like that, and can't remember her whole name. )

As for the legendary thing… hm… _**Well, I have no clue.**_

I can't really imagine anyone as Kyurem, Reshiram, etc. Okay… maybe Kyurem… but kyurem's not getting an awesome character cause it was a JERK to me! *sulks in corner*

Certain legendaries won't be there simply because…

_**I never got them/ can't get them**_. …Wi-fi, having only one version and all.

Then again, my imagination is kinda limited.

* * *

><p><strong>If <em>any <em>of _you _want any countries to appear you could always drop a suggestion.**

Doubt I could put everyone in there though.

You could tell me what you think they should be, but any characters that _already have a role_/_have a role planned out, _I will say 'sorry' in advance because it's not happening.

Obviously, you all know I will have America on my team.

….

No, it's not because…

It's not like I _like _America or anything.

….

LOVE-HATE RELATIONSHIP!

….

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Japan rubbed his shoulder, 'sleeping on the floor isn't very comfortable….'

.

Hungary stuck a bandage on Prussia's left cheek. "You always need to get patched up."

Prussia rolled his eyes, "You say that, but you barely do anything."

England yawned, "that fighting was a bit tiring."

France fixed his scarf, "oh? I found it quite easy."

.

"Everyone, let's go."

They went down the elevator, and out of the battle company.

.

Going all the way down the street, they turned.

A giant bright green building on their right. The bright flashing lights would probably have blinded them if they had seen it at night.

"…hey, you don't think…"

"How flashy…" France said looking up at the building.

England shook his head, "Well, I suppose since this _is _America…"

Japan laughed nervously and pointed to the entrance.

.

"Let's go in."

Japan walked to the entrance just as Austria walked out.

"Ah, Austria-san."

"Austria!" Hungary ran up to Austria and gave him a quick hug.

Austria coughed, blushing a bit. "H-Hungary. I-it's nice to see that you're safe."

.

Prussia leaned over to England to whisper something; England punched him in the shoulder. "That's not very nice Prussia!"

.

Austria smiled, "_Hey, Kiku. I just challenged the Gym Leader Burgh."_

He turned to look at the gym, a smirk on his face. "_He's a seasoned Gym Leader. He made me work for that Gym Badge!"  
>"But for me, Bug-type pokemon aren't much of a challenge."<em>

'Well… grass types are weak against bug types…'

.

He looked at Japan, _"I'm going to keep winning like this against all of the Unova region's Gym Leaders!"_

He smiled, _"Then I'll head for the pokemon league and outperform the champion!"_

.

Prussia leaned over to England, "wouldn't it be weird if America was the champion?"

England pushed Prussia's head away, "America was always obsessed with games. I wouldn't be surprised."

France chuckled to himself, and wrapped his arms around England.

"Why miss America when I'm here?"

England jabbed his elbow into France's ribs, "What makes you think I care about either of you?"

Prussia smiled at him, "But you love me right?"

England sighed, ignoring him, and walked over to Japan.

.

"If I do that, everyone will admit what a strong trainer I am…"

'Well… in Unova… there are other regions… you'll need a boat to get there though… or a plane…'

"_That will make me feel truly alive,.."_

Hungary nodded, "I will cheer for you Austria!"

Austria blushed, taken back by Hungary's enthusiasm. "t-thank you."

With a quick 'good-bye' he left.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ah, Hungary-san, why didn't you go with Austria-san?"

Hungary smiled knowingly, "Even though traveling with him would be fun… I think he would rather go alone on a man's journey."

"Eh?"

Hungary laughed at Japan's confused expression. "Don't worry about him."

.

Burgh came running out of the gym, nearly crashing into Japan.

Prussia pulled Hungary out of the way.

"Ah hah!" Burgh yelled.

.

"…thanks for helping me."

"…no problem."

Prussia let go of Hungary's arm and walked away to bug England.

.

"You're the one who fought Team Plasma in Pinwheel Forest…"

"Yes, that was yesterday I believe."

"Remember Japan, three second memory." France chimed in.

Burgh closed his eyes for a moment, "If I remember, your name is…"

He eyes opened wide, he was positively beaming. "Kiku!"

.

"Americans love it when they're right." France said with a shrug.

"It's best to enjoy their little victories that are few and far between." England said with a sigh.

"Come to challenge the Gym, I suppose?" Burgh asked.

"No, we came to have tea." Prussia said before getting whacked by England upside the head.

.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Do not insult tea!"

"How is that an insult?"

"Tea is too good for him!"

"Dude, calm down. it's just tea."

.

England wrapped his arms around himself, "speaking of tea… I haven't had any in a few days."

…..

Prussia leaned over to whisper to France. "I think England's gone crazy."

France smiled, "No, England gets cranky when he doesn't have tea."

"How cranky?"

"Teenage delinquent cranky."

"…oh… that's bad." Prussia said, looking over to make sure England didn't suddenly decide to go on a destroying spree.

"If it gets bad. Pull on his tail or ears."

"But didn't England tell us not to do that?"

"Exactly." France said, a mischievous look in his eyes.

.

England shivered and rubbed his arms. "Calm down. It...it's just a few days without tea. Nothing bad is going to happen. Nothing bad is going to happen"

Italy blinked, "Ve?"

.

"Aw. Sorry, but could you wait a bit?"

"I was informed that Team plasma has shown up!"

Burgh stopped, "in fact… Come with me! I'm going to the dock at the prime pier!"

Prussia nudged England, "Hey, let's go beat up some bad guys. You can worry about your tea later!"

England sighed, "Tea…"

Japan looked around, "Um.. there's… a café nearby… they might have tea or beer-"

Both England and Prussia were automatically before Japan.

"Tea?"

"Beer?"

Japan held his hands up, "W-we'll go after we're done, I promise!"

.

France grabbed the two by the back of their hoodies. "Now now you two. Let's get to the pier."

"Let me go France! I can walk on my own!" England yelled, struggling.

"France, buddy, let go. My shirt's riding up." Prussia shifted uncomfortably.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They walked into the peer, spotting Burgh, Ukraine and…?

"Dude… she has purple hair."

England blinked, "Her hair is taller than she is."

France rushed up to Ukraine, taking her hand with a smile. "It is such an honor to see such a beautiful girl after being around such hideous br(utes)-"

.

**CLANK**

.

France crumpled to the ground as Hungary put her frying pan away.

She smiled at Ukraine, "hello Ukraine."

Ukraine smiled nervously, "H-hello…" she looked down at France, then back at Hungary.

"Is… he okay?"

Hungary smiled, "he'll be fine."

.

Prussia nudged France's side with his foot, while England squatted down and poked France's head with his tail.

"Hey, wake up." England said, prodding France with his tail.

"I think he's dead." Prussia mumbled, squatting down next to England.

"don't be ridiculous. I try for years to get rid of him and he's taken out by that?"

He continued to prod France with his tail. "I'll never forgive you!"

.

Grope

grope

.

England yelped and both England and Prussia fell backwards on their rears.

England hissed as he landed on his tail while Prussia rubbed his but. "Damn that hurt."

He kicked France, "bastard!"

France sat up, staring intently at his hands that twitched.

"One was soft… the other was firm." He made groping motions with his hands.

.

.

England flushed hotly, "Don't go around feeling peoples arses you bloody pervert!" He yelled. His tail twitched in anger.

Prussia stood up, "I'll have you know my ass is 100% firm."

He pointed to England, "not sure about him though."

England buried his head in his hands, "I'm surrounded by perverts and idiots. Perverts and idiots."

Japan laughed nervously in the background.

.

"Come on! This way!" Burgh yelled, motioning for Japan to come over.

"Team plasma… they took this young lady's pokemon." Burgh explained.

Japan looked at the purple-haired girl.

France rubbed the bump on his head, "The girl's pokemon got stolen?"

"I believe he meant Ukraine." England said standing up.

.

"_Kiku, is there anything we can do? My Munna…"_

"_Team plasma took it…_" She mumbled.

All of them gasped, except for Italy that is who was wondering what a Munna was.

.

"How dare they! To a beautiful woman such as yourself!"

England crossed his hands over his chest, scowling, "honestly, how could they stoop so low?"

Prussia clenched his teeth, "that's it, whoever it is, I'm gonna kill you."

Hungary smiled sweetly, gripping her frying pan, "Don't worry Ukraine. We'll get it back."

.

Ukraine nodded, a bit scared by how determined they all were.

The purple haired girl turned to Ukraine.

"I heard this lady's scream and ran after the thief as fast as I could."

England patted her on the head, "that's rather nice, but it's dangerous so don't do that."

The girl didn't seem to feel it at all.

.

"But this city is so big and so crowded… I'm afraid I lost them." she said, eyes downcast.

Burgh smiled at her, patting her head, "Iris… You did everything you could."

"But that's so bad!" She yelled jumping up.

She clenched her fist, "taking people's pokemon is really bad!"

.

She calmed down and smiled a bit, "'Cause it's really nice when people and pokemon are together!"

They all looked at each other.

.

'People= Japan, Ukraine, Austria (who is not here)

Pokemon- Italy, Hungary, France, England, Prussia.

.

Italy blinked in confusion as England, France, and Prussia sighed in disappointment,

"How come we aren't trainers?" Prussia mumbled, throwing his arm around England's shoulders.

England didn't even bother removing Prussia's arm.

"I only hope the rest are pokemon too. Otherwise…"

France looked at the water, "If I was a trainer, I could talk to the ladies. But as a pokemon they ignore me. how cruel fate is!"

Japan averted his eyes, 'it's not like I did that on purpose.'

.

"they each have something the other doesn't, and they help each other!"

The threes visibly perked up when hearing this.

Both England and France's ears twitched upon hearing it.

.

"That's right! We're stronger than humans!"

France nodded enthusiastically, "of course! Who could resist snuggling up with a cute dog?"

Prussia was silent, thinking.

.

"_Iris…"_ Ukraine said softly.

"Agreed! No fear—we will get that pokemon back." Burgh winked, at her.

"Right Kiku?"

"Please do not drag me into this…" Japan mumbled, even knowing that it would be pointless.

Burgh turned back to Iris and Ukraine.

"Having said that, finding a person or a pokemon here in Castelia city will be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"In other words, very hard." Both Prussia and England said simultaneously.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Stop doing that. it's creeping me out."

"Great minds think alike."

.

A female plasma grunt walked towards them, stopping a few feet away.

As if, she had not noticed them at all.

Maybe she was just looking at the ground while walking.

You're lucky there aren't any cars, or you'd be in trouble.

.

She gasped, "I spy a Gym leader?"

"What do gym leaders have their special tag on them that says gym leader or are you psychic?"

She frowned, pondering to herself.

"Last time went so well, I thought I'd grab another pokemon…"

"So you rob her, but only take one pokemon? That's like taking three dollars from a wallet full of cash!"

"Rethinking…"

"I take it back, Americans are apparently robots." France said frowning in distaste at her clothes.

"I need to get out of here!"

"_Wonderful idea_ my dear." England drawled.

.

She turned and hurried away.

"In a city full of people, they can't seem to find anyone wearing strange space suits?"

England tapped his chin, "those do remind me of something…"

Before England could say anything else, Burgh ran up to Japan.

.

"Kiku, let's go!" he turned to Iris, giving her a slight nod.

"Iris! You stay by that young lady's side!"

"How is a little girl gonna protect her?"

England grabbed Prussia's sleeve and pulled, "We have no time for this Prussia, let's just go!"

Burgh ran off, and France was very relieved to see him go.

.

Iris planted herself beside Ukraine with a confident smile.

"I'm going to be Ukraine's bodyguard."

Hungary giggled, "How cute."

"So you go after those bad guys OK?"

.

"Hey Hungary! We're leaving you behind!" Prussia yelled over his shoulder as England forcibly dragged him out of the pier by his arm.

With a quick wave goodbye to Ukraine, Hungary ran after them.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Burgh looked left and right, "That way!"

He paused, shocked, "M'hm. There, heading towards the Gym?"

He ran through the streets, back to his gym.

.

Following Burgh, they stood in front of a large office building.

It would have seemed rather ordinary if it wasn't for the three strangely dressed people in front of it.

.

"Do they know the meaning of blending in?" France asked, looking over their clothing.

"Interesting advice coming from the man in the beige scarf!"

"Oh? And who seems to be wearing a polka dotted purple hoodie hm?"

"You little!"

.

Prussia watched as England attempted to strangle France.

"Their clothes are kinda weird.' He looked at his own.

"Only awesome people like me get Zebra print hoodies."

Prussia paused, "wait… Zebra print?"

.

He looked at their clothes, 'Blue jacket, beige scarf, brown pants. And England has that purple hoodie with yellow polka dots and two 'ears' on top. '

He tapped Japan on the shoulder, "hey Japan, let me see the pokedex for a minute."

"A..alright…" Japan handed the pokedex to Prussia who looked through it.

.

'Dude… we're kinda dressed like the pokemon.'

'I mean, Hungary's dressed in green, Ita-chan is dressed in pink and yellow, and he even has another curl stuck to his head.'

He paused, 'I wonder if anyone else figured this out?'

(Tba- did you guys? There was a _reason_ I mentioned it. Ah… maybe next time I shouldn't mention anything and leave you guys to think everyone is **naked**.)

.

.

Burgh nodded, "This is definitely the place."

"Oh? What gave it away?" England said walking up to them, France lying in a heap not to far away.

The plasma grunt shook his head, nervous. "No one's here! Not a soul!"

Prussia blinked, "really…?"

"No other Team Plasma members, or any of the Seven Sages, are inside."

England crossed his arms, "we didn't ask about the seven sages."

.

"…If you think I'm lying, why don't we have a little battle and find out?"

"I quite like that. If I beat you, you're wrong." England nodded to himself.

"But wouldn't you always lose to America then?"

England's eye twitched, "how can he be so strong when he eats all that junk?"

.

~Yes

No

.

Grunt swallowed nervously, "I…had a thought!"

"I'll take this weak looking-runt, so you guys can show off by handling that tough-looking guy over there!"

England's smile twitched and he rolled up his sleeves, "who are you calling weak?"

Japan laughed nervously, 'England-san is scary. England-san is very scary.'

.

"Oh, please!" Burgh turned to Japan, he winked, "I'll leave that one to you!"

While Japan fought with the grunt, the other two fought with Burgh.

.

* * *

><p>~battle skipped due to ensuing carnage~<p>

Let this be a lesson. **Don't mess with England**.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The plasma grunts backed away, looks of shock and panic across their faces.

"This is bad…"

England hissed, "I'm not finished with you!"

Japan ducked to the side as England's tail nearly hit him.

"Badbadbadbadbadbadbad!"

"Bad for team plasma! Or Plasbad, for short!"

He gulped, "It's in my best interest to go report to the seven sages right now!"

.

Prussia's brow rose, "So, you mean **run**?"

.

The grunts took off, scrambling to get away from them, through the door and into the building.

.

Iris and Ukraine arrived, Iris leading Ukraine by the hand.

She laughed, "Phew, we got lost."i

She smiled and lightly tapped the side of her head with her fist, "even with directions from the Xtransceiver, I couldn't figure it out!"

'… Ukraine-san and Austria-san also get lost easily don't they(?)'

.

Burgh stared into the building, through the translucent glass door.

"Team plasma is inside. The stolen pokemon may be in there as well."

He clenched his fist, "OK, I'm going in!"

He ran in, leaving the rest stunned.

.

Iris quickly recovered, jumping at the chance to prove herself.

"OK! This time, I'll join the fight!" Iris smiled, "Come on, Ukraine. You, too!"

Ukraine blushed, "m-me?"

"I thought only ten year olds are allowed to have pokemon." Prussia pointed out.

"Erm… "

.  
>Iris pulled Ukraine's hand.<p>

"_W-wait!"_ Ukraine turned to Japan, "_Kiku! You come, too!"_

Iris dragged Ukraine into the building.

.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" England grabbed Prussia's arm and proceeded to drag him inside.

Japan, Hungary, and Italy followed suit.

.

France groaned rubbing his head he sat up.

"…. Where did everyone go?"

.

England walked out of the building, grabbed France by the collar and dragged him inside, "Honestly, you are useless!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They stood face to face with Ghetsis, two other sages and the three plasma grunts.

.

"My word, if it isn't the gym leader Burgh." A small smirk on his face.

Burgh didn't seem to notice it, or rather, he didn't care for it.

"So, what would you say is the guiding principle of Team Plasma, anyway?"

"take what you want from people?' Burgh said, his eyes narrowing slightly, easily expressing his disgust at such a thing.

The sage to Ghetsis's right (players' left) turned to him.

"I thought it would be amusing to prepare a hideout right in front of a pokemon gym, but we were detected more quickly than I imagined."

.

"Putting your hideout in front of a gym, like a criminal HQ across the street from a police station."

"Hiding in plain sight normally works. You know, unless your guards that are standing outside are wearing strange …outfits." England said.

Ghetsis nodded, "Indeed…."

He smiled just a bit, "no matter. We already have an exceptional base of operations."

He put his hands in his sleeves, his head held high.

.

"Is everyone familiar with the legend of the founding of the Unova region?"

England frowned, "yes yes. America broke away from me and became his own country."

"Ve~ England misses America?"

"NO I DON'T!"

"VE!" Italy hid behind Japan and Hungary.

.

Iris raised her hand, "I am! It's the black dragon-type pokemon, right?"

Ghetsis stepped forward, then to the right as if pondering something.

"The truth is this…"

"The black dragon appeared before a hero who sought the ideal way to knit together a world full of warring people."

They all nodded.

.

"This black dragon-type pokemon shared its knowledge—and bared its fangs at those who stood against it."

England tapped his chin, "A bit hypocritical don't you think? Rather than barring it's fangs at those against it, why not take things as they are?"

"Together, the power of this pokemon and this hero bought unity to the hearts of everyone in the land, and that is how Unova was created."

.

"That was pretty straight forward." France said.

Ghetsis stepped to the left, "We shall bring back the hero and that pokemon to Unova once again!"

"But there is no warring. There is no need to bring it back."

"If we can win people's hearts and minds, we can easily create the world that I-"

Ghetsis shook his head, "I mean, Team plasma—desires!"

.

"**The world you desire may not be what others want. You aren't doing this for others if your vision does not include them. Such a world is meaningless."**

Japan looked around, "um.. who was saying that?"

England shrugged "who knows."

.

Burgh frowned, "Here us Castelia, we have a lot of different kinds of people."

"Everyone's ways of thinking and lifestyles are very different."

England smiled a bit, "And if everyone acknowledge that, we would have no war."

'England-san….'

.

"Honestly, there's something about what you're saying I don't quite understand."

(_Which would be all of it_… sorry, needed to make a jab.)

.

"Yes?"

'What is it?"

.

"One thing we all have in common is that we all care a lot about pokemon."

"Even people meeting for the first time can talk about pokemon."

"talk or battle or trade…"

Burgh walked forward, his eyes level with Ghetsis's eyes.

"Remember your speech at Accumula town?"

.

"Wait, he was there?" Japan wondered.

"What's Accumula town?" everyone asked.

"Um... It's not important." Japan mumbled, shivering at the memories of that dreaded _tutorial._

.

"You were responsible for leading me to rethink my relationship with my pokemon." Burgh exhaled. "For that, I thank you."

"Okay, Americans are idiots. Who thanks the bad guy?" Prussia said, thoroughly fed up with all this talk.

"At that time, I made a promise." Burgh clenched his fist, his face serious.

"I swore to myself that I would dedicate myself to pokemon even more strongly!"

"Well, he has good intentions, a little lacking in the brains department…" England paused.

.

Burgh stopped, his voice dropping to a soft whisper, "what you guys are doing… aren't you going to strengthen the bond between people and pokemon even more?"

Ghetsis laughed.

"Myah-ha-ha-ha!"

"you are quite hard to figure out—a little more intelligent than I'd expected."

Prussia and France's jaw dropped, "You think he's intelligent?"

"You two shouldn't be talking!" England yelled, hitting both of them on the back with his tail.

France and Prussia winced, "Damn England. You didn't need to do that!"

.

"I'm fond of intelligent people, you see. You'll enjoy hearing about this…"

"From every corner of the world, I have gathered knowledgeable people for our king's benefit."

"King?" Hungary wondered aloud.

"You could call them the Seven Sages."

He laughed, "very well! We will submit to your opinion and be on our way."

"Hey! Hold on! You cant just say something like that and leave!"

.

Ghetsis turned to one of the grunts, "That girl over there… Return her pokemon!"

The grunt took a poke ball from her pocket and opened it.

The munna looked around, wondering what it was doing in such a place.

Spotting Ukraine, it went over to her.

The woman threw the ball at Ukraine, who caught it.

.

Ukraine hugged it for a second, glad that it was safe before returning it to it's pokeball.

"_Th-thank you!"_

.

"Don't thank them! they stole it to begin with!" Prussia yelled.

"_Munny, I'm so glad to see you again!"_

Prussia crossed his arms over his chest, 'geez, don't cry about it."

England handed her a handkerchief.

Ukraine dabbed at her eyes, "thank you."

"Don't mention it."

.

Iris jumped, her hand balled into a fist, "why are you thanking them? they take people's precious pokemon!"

"It's sad when the smartest person happens to be a little girl."

Ukraine sniffled, "_It's just…I'm…"_ Tears spilled down her cheeks, she wiped them with the handkerchief.

"_I'm so happy that my Munna is safe."_

Hungary patted Ukraine's shoulder comfortingly.

"ve… don't cry. Ukraine is very cute when she's smiling."

Ukraine smiled, "thank you Italy."

_._

"The friendship between Pokemon and people can be very touching."

"**And like all relationships, easily to manipulate."**

"but, in order to liberate pokemon from foolish people, we will revive the legend of Unova—and win the hearts and minds of everyone."

He smiled, "farewell…"

The lights turned off, everyone stood still in their places.

Just as their eyes began to adjust, the lights were turned back on.

Team plasma was no where to be seen.

.

England pulled his hood down, his eyes hurt. "Pulling the same trick over and over again."

Prussia rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, I'm getting really tired of it."

.

Iris stomped up to Burgh, "what are you doing? Why are you letting them get away?"

She punched him in the stomach, Burgh grunted in pain. "gah!"

"What do we do if anything's happened to the other stolen pokemon?"

Iris frowned, finally thinking it over.

Ukraine smiled, "_It's OK. Thank you Iris!"_  
><em>"No one was hurt<em>._"_ She glanced at Japan and the others.

"_more than anything, I got my darling pokemon back again!"_

_._

Iris smiled, "Ok, if you're happy…"

Burgh looked at them, "what is everyone planning to do now?"

Ukraine clapped her hands together, "Oh, it would be sensational to look around Castelia City, but…"

Iris jumped at the chance to spend some more time with her new friend.

"Don't worry! I'll keep on being your bodyguard!"

Ukraine smiled, "_Iris…"_

.

Burgh blinked, "Uh-hm. That's great!"

He laughed, :iris is a dazzling pokemon trainer, but maybe not at home in the big city yet."

He smiled, "So, a little give-and-take, hm! People and pokemn need to help each other out!"

Iris turned to Japan with a bright smile.

.

"Also, thanks for looking for the pokemon!"

"Oh, it was nothing." Japan said, blushing lightly at the praise.

She dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out something, holding it out with two hands towards Japan.

"Here, this is for you!"

.

[Kiku obtained a Yache Berry!]

[Kiku put the Yache Berry in the BERRIES Case]

.

"What does that do?" Prussia asked looking at the strange berry.

"It lowers damage dealt by ice type moves."

"Why would she give you that?"

Japan chuckled to himself, "I'm not sure."

Iris waved, "see you!"

She got behind Ukraine and pushed her out the door.

"waaait!"

.

Burgh turned to japan, "well, then, Kiku. I'll be waiting in the gym."

He left, leaving them alone in the room.

.

France handed Japan something, "I found it on the ground over there."

"Oh thank you France-san."

.

[Kiku found a smoke ball!]

[Kiku put the smoke ball in the ITEMS Case.]

.

"So that's how they got away."

"well, let's get healed up and then go to the gym."

"um.. Japan? Tea?" England said hopefully, his tail swinging right and left.

"Oh yes! The café is nearby."

They left the building, Japan leading them down the street to a rather secluded café.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sorry, sorry. I just remember reading something funny about how England went through tea-withdrawal.

They've been in there about… 3 days I think. Or was it four?

Oh well. Who's counting?

.

Also, this week. I had this starting revelation.

.

Tba- drinking tea* …English people drink tea too. …..they drink it with Milk and cream…. 0_0 …_why would they do that? _

I've only had tea (as in tea leaves and hot water or tea bags) and Milk tea.

So I _really can't imagine_ such a thing.

I'm rather surprised it took me four years to realize this.

Too bad I can't find any tea that isn't Chinese. So I've never tried Earl grey or anything like that.

Jasmine tastes a bit weird though. Must be an acquired taste.

.

And yeah. France being… France.

.

Tba- hey guys.

Japan- oh that reminds me! Tba-san, what are you doing for Christmas?

Tba- hm? Oh, me and Prussia are going out.

Everyone-…

Tba- You know, _hanging out_. We're gonna go eat at a restaurant.

Prussia- she keeps saying she wants to go to a nice restaurant but she always gets really scared. Kesesese! How can you be scared of a restaurant?

Tba- their prices are **ridiculous**, if I walk in I HAVE to order otherwise I look bad and stupid. And They're just… intimidating! It takes me about 10 minutes just to work up enough courage to ask someone where certain things are. *low self-esteem*

Prussia- so we're gonna go to a restaurant, that's it really. Maybe walk a little.

England- sounds like a date. (Both- IT'S NOT A DATE!)

France- you're going together, to a restaurant, on Christmas. The only thing you're missing is gifts.

Tba- well, I don't have that much money, so the 'gift' would technically be the dinner.

Prussia- well, she is paying for it. I got her a gift though. She's kinda hard to shop for unless you know what she likes.

France- what was it? (Prussia- that's not important.)

Tba- I got England a gift too, gonna say me and England are dating?

England-… she did give me a cute tea set…

France- why didn't you get me anything?

England- *ignoring France*…are you sure it's not a date?

Tba & Prussia- POSITIVE!

France- alright! Then England! You're coming with me!

England- No way. (France- you too Japan!)

Italy- ve~ Me and Germany are celebrating with Austria and Hungary.

France- wait, if you guys are celebrating… Why are you going with her Prussia?

Prussia- huh? well, we made plans already. And it wouldn't be cool to cancel.

Tba- if he canceled at the last minute, I'd kill him. (Prussia- yeah….)

Hungary- have fun you two! (Tba- NOT A DATE!)

Prussia- yeah anyway we gotta go. *drag Tba away* By the way, it's not a date!

Japan- it's definitely a date. (Everyone else- nod*)

.

Everyone- runs in wearing red/green/(white/blue)*

**WE WISH YOU MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Tba- throws confetti* _and a happy new year~_

.

.

TBA~


	14. Honey?

Pokemon vr 14

.

(Last chapter had 6666 words. awesome.)

.

Tba- happiest countries… lets see…Number one is Norway! For the third year! Whoo! Go Norway!

Second is Australia. Nice to see you're so happy _even though nearly everything on your continent is trying to kill you. _

Then its Denmark, Finland Sweden and New Zealand. Obviously, they're spreading the joy around. That's good.

Switzerland is also up there. Oh, and America is number 10 and Canada is 6th.

England- w-wait a second! Why am I not there? (Tba- probably cause it always rains)

France- I DISAGREE WITH THIS! (Tba- Rejected.)

England- why is Canada put on the bottom if he's 6th? (Tba- go ask the person who wrote it.)

France- what do they have that I don't?

Tba- let's see… apparently, they're all electoral democracies. (France-…. And?) lots of civil liberties

England- America has civil liberties?

Japan- that was mean England-san. (England- sorry…)

Tba- consider drugs and prostitution bad.

France- Well, some of my people are trying to outlaw it.

(Tba- yes, it's true. I read it. In a newspaper. Not sure how accurate that is.)

.

France- of course, it is the people who wish to wage this war. I unfortunately have no say in it.

Tba- if you did have a say, I'd pity the French people. (England- I already do.)

France- what was that you british brute?

England- take that back you filthy French man!

Japan- please calm down!

Both-… sorry…

.

Tba- ugh….

Japan- how was the um… date? (Tba- not a date. And it was fine. I got a ring~)

Everyone-….

England- y-you…. Prussia gave you one? (Prussia- huh?)

Tba- huh? of course not. I bought it. *shows ring*

France- this ring is for a guy. It's too what's the word… thick for a lady.

Tba- none of the others fit. And I like it. … I had to get the smallest one I could find….

Prussia- we had a great time eating out. (France- mmmhm…)

Tba- the sushi tasted amazing~ *dreamy face* the noodles were a bit on the spicy side though.

Prussia- crazy lady couldn't finish it, so I had to eat the rest. (Tba- you're the one who ordered it.) yeah yeah. …yeah, the sushi tasted pretty good.

Japan- so it was a good date?

Tba- not a date. I mean, I had to drag England, America, and France home. (Japan- eh?)

yeah, when we were going home, we passed by this pub. And I saw England, America and France there.

Japan-… there's a pub near your house?

Prussia- there's pretty much everything around her house. Except a games store, clothes store, and… hm… nope got pretty much everything else.

England-… to be honest I don't remember anything. (France- hm… we went to a pub….)

America- mm… yeah… I remember ordering drinks…

Tba- twitch* do you know how hard it is to drag four guys that are twice your size home?

Next time you guys get drunk, I'm leaving you there! (France- cruel!)

Prussia- hey! I was sober! (Tba- I'm sure.)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

They looked up at the gym. The bright green and yellow lights were really spectacular at night.

Oh, you're probably wondering why it's night time.

Well….. they spent the rest of the afternoon in the café…

And then Prussia and France got drunk and…..

Well, here they are!

.

England looked up at the gym, much calmer after drinking about 7 cups of tea.

"well, shall we go?"

Prussia and France leaned against each other, both of them swaying to the side.

"Yeah! Let's go kick some bug… er… butt!" Prussia laughed, his face flushed red.

England sighed, "This is a disaster waiting to happen."

France hiccuped, "Beautiful ladies~ France is here~"

Hungary and England looked at each other, both sighed in unison.

.

"You can deal with France, I'll deal with Prussia." England said.

Hungary smiled, holding her frying pan just in case France decided to try anything.

"ve~ Prussia and France are acting really weird~"

"Well, let's go."

'Hopefully nothing bad happens…'

.

This gym was different from the previous gym.

The walls in the beginning were beautifully carved.

Paintings mounted on the walls.

And two statue made of… was that gold?

.

France looked at his reflection in the statue.

"Don't I look handsome?" he smiled at England who ignored him completely.

Prussia tapped the statue, hearing the soft sound it made.

"Dude, can we take this and sell it?"

"Prussia, that's stealing."

"aww, I'm just messing with ya, Engla- hic." Prussia and France giggled as they collapsed on each other.

.

"Dear god, just put them back in their poke ball or something."

"I don't think that will cure them…" Japan said, watching the two on the ground as the giggled.

"haha! England is such a hic- worry hic- wort."

Prussia poked France's side, "yeah, England, you need to –hic- relax."

'If England-san was drunk…' Japan shivered, 'that would be…'

.

Japan obtained a fresh water from the man by the statue.

He looked at France and Prussia, seeing them fall over each other while attempting to get up.

Prussia even grabbed England's tail when England refused to help them up, pulling him into the pile.

"ack! Stop that!" England struggled trying to get away from France and Prussia.

Prussia laughed, "come one England, loosen up."

Hungary and Italy sat a few feet away, Hungary mumbling something and smiling while Italy looked very confused.

'I wonder when they'll sober up?'

.

England growled, "I said, let go!"

He punched France in the gut and elbowed Prussia in his ribs.

They fell to the ground groaning in pain.

.

England growled, "are you sober now?"

Prussia groaned, clutching his stomach, "what the hell was that for?"

France glared at England from the floor, "that was rather rude."

"Fucking wankers." He turned around, stuck up his nose and walked away.

.

"Prissy cat." Prussia muttered as France helped him up.

"He's always been a little catty."

"He's always been a little _kitty_ you mean."

"You know how cats are. They love you one minute."

"and hate you the next."

"Hurry up!" England yelled from the hall.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They stood at the… the… door? Wall? _**What the fuck is that?**_

.

England sniffed at it, "honey?"

"Yes dear?" Prussia and France chimed in.

.

**_Thwack_**

.

Prussia and France clutched their heads, "that hurt…"

England poked at the thing, nearly jumping back when it jiggled.

"it…it… it's not sticky."

Italy poked it, "ve~ like jello."

Hungary poked it, "what's the point of this then?"

"um… we go through it."

Hungary and England turned to him with horror.

.

"G-go through it? How do you get honey stains out?"

"It'll get in my hair!"

Japan laughed nervously, "Don't worry, it wont stain.. probably…"

"a-anyway, we should hurry." He walked through the honey, the wall stretching a bit before letting him though.

Japan waved from the other side of the wall, completely free of honey.

.

"d-do we have to?" England asked, looking at the wall of honey again.

"Yes! So please hurry!"

Prussia smirked, thinking of a nice plan of revenge.

"oh England~" Prussia said, sneaking up behind the unsuspecting England.

England squeaked as he was thrown over Prussia's shoulder.

"w-wh… p-put me down!"

"hehe.." Prussia charged into the wall, going through it.

.

England glared at Prussia over his shoulder, "put me down."

"Nah, I kinda like this."

England hit Prussia with his tail, "I mean it Prussia."

"You're really slow you know. I'll just carry you like this to help you out."

"… I don't have a clue as to what you are saying."

.

Italy waved from the adjacent room, "ve~ Prussia! Hurry up!"

"kesesese, see England? We're gonna lose them if we keep arguing. Let's go."

"h-hey! Let me down! I'm capable of- Prussia!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The buttons pressed would open the gates blocking the giant honey walls.

Though… what was the point?

Anyway….

England had to be carried by Prussia whether he wanted to or not.

He was weak to the bug pokemons' attacks, and was not very helpful.

.

Hungary poked at the honey wall again.

"Why doesn't it stick?"

"Ah…."

"ve~ we're done right?"

Japan healed his pokemon up with a fresh water, and gave Prussia some lemonade.

"Yes, Burgh is the gym leader."

Prussia put England down, "alright, let's kick some butt."

They walked up the purple stairs, meeting Burgh at the top.

.

"Thanks again for your help."

"ah, it was nothing."

Burgh laughed, "my bug pokemon are scurrying with excitement about getting to battle with you."

England shivered, "this entire place is covered with honey. Who knows how many bugs are in here… how unsanitary…"

'Now that you mention it….'

Burgh winked, "Let's get straight to it!"

.

~battle skip~

.

.

Burgh laughed, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"aww… I lost."

He smiled, "whatever! Losing to you doesn't bug me because you are a-MAZ-ingly strong!" He laughed, and pulled out a badge from his pocket.

Handing it to Japan, he smiled.

"This is the Gym Badge! You beat m, so it's yours!"

.

[Kiku received the Insect Badge from Burgh.]

.

"It's the Insect Badge! It's insectible—I mean, incredible!"

"heh heh. Insectiable…"

England shook his head, "I cant wait to leave."

"If you have three badges, Pokemon up to lv 40 will obey you, including traded pokemon."

"Japan, it's only three badges, yet the max level for pokemon to obey is 40? That doesn't make sense…"

"People tend to trade higher pokemon so…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

.

"Because I'm a generous guy, I'll also give you this."

.

[Kiku obtained a TM 76 Struggle Bug!]

[Kiku put the TM76 in the TMs and HMs Case]

.

"Okay, the name is weird."

"Struggle bug also lowers the Sp. Atk of the target that was damaged."

"They do?"

"You didn't know Japan?"

"I never bothered to use the tm." (Tba- I don't have/don't use bug types on my team(s))

.

"I'm the best guy to tell you, it's the little things that count!"

France nodded, "yes, especially in a relationship."

"….um… France-san?"

"well let's go before his horrible fashion sense rubs off on us shall we?"

France pushed them out of the place, laughing loudly for some reason.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As soon as they left, the xtransciever started to ring.

.

Japan turned it on, as the gang gathered around to see who was calling.

.

Ukraine's face was shown on the screen along with Japan's.

"_Hey there! Where are you now?"_

"We're in front of the gym."

"_could you do me a favor? Let's have a pokemon battle!"_

"A battle?"

"_Iris has trained me, and I've become a little stronger. I should be able to protect my own pokemon now."_

"Alright Ukraine-san."

"_let's meet at the gate to route 4!"_

"we'll be there soon."_  
>"OK, see you later!"<em>

"Bye Ukraine-san."

.

Japan turned the transceiver off, "alright everyone. Let's get healed up first and then have a battle with Ukraine-san."

"I'm not a fan of fighting with women Japan." France said.

"we're not really fighting Ukraine-san. Just her pokemon,"

"well, I suppose if no one's going to get hurt…" England mumbled.

"don't worry, everything will be fine."

.

They healed up at the pokemon center, stocked up on a few more things like soda pop, lemonade, and fresh water, as well as tea for England, and headed to route 4.

Lots and lots of tea…

So much tea…..

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Okay, the person doing the walk through got a liberty pass and went to get victini.

Tba-…**I'm so jealous**. Damn I wanted a victini. Grrrrrrr…..

Anyway, it's long gone. *sigh* So yeah… it ended like that.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tba- I think bathroom signs are ridiculous.

England-… dare I ask why?

Tba- cause… The men's is blue and either not wearing anything, or wearing pants.

And the women's is pink and has a dress or skirt on.

See, I don't wear dresses, or skirts. And I don't like the color pink either.

England- yes, but… wait… um…

Prussia- Oh yeah. Few weeks ago, we went out and saw something. Tell him.

Tba- so there are these two kids playing around. And me and Prussia pass by them. There's one dressed pretty much completely in pink. Pink jacket, pink beanie hat, pink gloves, pink sneakers, and a freaking pink scooter! And blue pants, thank god. I think I was going to die from all the pink.

England- well, pink pants aren't all that common.

Tba- and the other kid is wearing a blue jacket, blue pants, blue beanie hat, blue gloves, blue sneakers and a blue scooter.

Prussia- take a guess who was a girl.

England-…

Tba- really. That's just ridiculous.

Prussia- then again, you do like blue better than pink so-

Tba- Blue is my favorite color. Pink is… ugh. *eye twitch* then again, since I'm a _female_, I'm _supposed_ to like pink. … I heard in some other countries.. it's switched/ You know, pink for dudes.

France- flaunting Tba's pink scarf* Well, only a real man can pull off pink.

Tba- for the record, that scarf was a gift… when I was five.

.

England- by the way, since we're discussing children… how do pokemon have eggs?

Tba-… magic!

England-….

Tba- ask the day care people. But considering they 'don't know how it happened', or are refusing to tell you because the game character is about _10-yrs old_. Well….

Japan- well, there was that special event… but…

Prussia- no no no! You see, a giant stork comes and-

England-… stork?

Tba- Prussia, we've been over this. **Babies are not made in factories and shipped by storks!** (though I have played a game with that…. Don't judge me.)

Prussia-… what? EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!

Tba- yep. France actually wasn't that bad as a military-*France puts hand over Tba's mouth*

France- NO! THEY KNOW TOO MUCH! *whisper* and now I'll have to…

England- …. What?

France- dragging Tba away* Pay no attention to the delusional Author who is definitely incorrect about French history! …Or the fabulous and beautiful French man dragging her away!

England- w-wait! Don't drag her away! *runs after them*

Prussia- *depression corner* I…lied to west…

Gilbird- *lands on Prussia's head* piyo piyo! *pats Prussia*

.

.

.

.

.

TBA~


	15. To the desert

Pokemon Vr chapter 15

.

Tba- looking at stuff on internet* hm… I guess I'll visit France first.

France- YES!

Tba- so I can take a train to England.

England- NO! NO NO NO! Y-you belong in America. If you leave, America may implode! (Tba-….)

Prussia- so we're going to France first. Then England. After that we should head the Germany. Then fly over to Canada.

Tba- I don't mind where we go… except maybe Africa and Australia.

England- everything is trying to kill you there… *the type that would know*

Tba- *shiver* yeah… did you know, there's some huge fish in Africa that eats children? There are reports every year. Oh and there are piranhas too. Little buggers will tear your skin right off.

Prussia- little buggers? England! Your speech is contagious! (England- IT IS NOT!)

Tba- though, they are really interesting. If it wasn't the fact that I hate bugs/insects/spiders, I wouldn't mind going. I'd love to see the animals there.

England- you seem to take the whole 'everything is trying to kill you' very well.

Tba- why wouldn't I? I love animals. *thinks every animal is cute/cool/interesting and or awesome* Insects and spiders normally fall into the interesting category. They're okay as long as they're not bothering me, and there's either a pane of glass or at least 10 feet between us.

Japan- then again… Tba-san has strange reactions when dealing with insects and spiders.

Tba- well. I either RUN, Scream, RUN AND SCREAM, or either let it out (if it's a fly) or kill it silently.

England- two of those things are not like the others.

Tba- Australians must be the bravest people in the world. When everything is trying to kill you, they don't freak out.

France- or maybe they do. And they just can't get out.

Tba- but yeah. Australia's wildlife is scary. Cool, interesting, but scary and deadly.

England- your brain isn't functioning properly if you still think they're cool and interesting.

Tba- articles about Australian wildlife~ *reading* …*giggle* haha. A spider screaming and running away. That sounds kinda cute.

Prussia- she just said 'cute' and 'spider' in the same sentence. And there was no 'not' in there.

England- oh god.

Tba- ah earthworms. I remember when I used to pick them up and play with them.*giggle* (i wasn't a normal girl okay?)

France-… that... explains a lot.

Prussia- it's scarier when you realize _**she went around grabbing handfuls of grass and ripping chunks on the ground up to find them. **_(England- …..) _Yeah…_

Tba- giggle* haha. That's funny. Geography is trying to protect us from Australia… it probably is though. …*giggle* primary language is screaming. Hahaha. Ah… that makes sense. (Everyone-….)

Prussia- I don't know what's scarier. The fact that she was smiling though the whole thing, or the fact that she giggled while reading about it.

France- this is the same person who makes up horrifying lyrics to rather tame songs.

England- though, that's her on a bad day… which doesn't happen often.

Tba- giggle* everything will kill you~

France- I have a new respect for Australians. And a new fear of our author.

Tba- *smile* ?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

So yeah, last episode ended with them trying to find victini. This episode started with them still trying to find victini.

So I'll just skip to them going to route 4. (which is about... less than half the video...)

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Heeey, Kiku!"_

The group turned to see Ukraine running up to them.

"U-Ukraine-san."

She smiled, "_you remember the promise you made on the Xtransciever, right?"_

"_so, let's get right to our pokemon battle!"_

She paused, "_but, before that…"_

She went over to the lady nearby to ask something.

.

She walked back over to Japan, "_They said we can have a pokemon battle in the gate as long as we're careful not to break the electric bulletin board."_

She laughed, psyched herself up, _"I'm the new-and improved version of me! it's gonna go great this time!"_

"_Let's start up our pokemon battle again!"_

_._

~battle skip~

.

Ukraine sighed and turned away, "_I'll never be a strong trainer like you or Austria or Iris, but…"_

She smiled sadly, "_You know, since we left Nuvema Town, I've met a lot of people and I've been thinking about that I want to do in life!"_

She fiddled with her bag's sash.

"_when you look at it that way, pokemon have given me a lot of new experiences."_

.

She exhaled and turned to Japan.

"_having my pokemon stolen was just really hard, and I felt really unsure…"_

She smiled, _"Still, I gotta say I'm really glad I went!"_

She took Japan's hands in hers, _"I've learned so much on this journey. And I also learned that being with pokemon is really, really important!"_

She smiled warmly, letting go, "Ok, well, I hope to see you again soon! Bye-bye, Kiku!"

She walked away, the others staring after her.

.

"…what just happened?" Prussia wondered.

"…..I…I don't know…" England looked over to see Japan blushing and looking at his hands.

"Hey, Japan, are you alright?"

"Y-yes! I-I'm fine! Fine fine perfectly fine!"

"Right… why don't we continue…"

"R-right! Le-let's go!" japan bolted right of the gate, the others running after him.

.

.

Japan crashed into someone, sending them both sprawling onto the hard ground.

Japan rubbed his head, "i-itai… I'm very sorry…" he looked up and saw Austria getting up and brushing his pants off.

"Ah! Austria-san!" Japan quickly got up and bowed his head a few times in apology, "I'm sorry!"

Austria smiled, "it's fine Japan." He looked over to see the rest of them running over to them.

"Yo! Prissy aristocrat."

"Austria!"

"Ve~ Austria, do you know where Germany is?"

Austria fixed his glasses, "Hello Hungary…Prussia. I'm sorry Italy, I have no idea where Germany is."

"Ve…" Italy's curl drooped at the news.

Hungary patted Italy's head, "we'll find him."

"Ve…"

.

"_Hey, Kiku."_

"_I've been waiting for you to get the insect badge."_

"…what for?"

"_And now it's time to see which one of us is the stronger trainer!"_

"A battle between Japan and Austria? Even I don't know the outcome of something like that."

France shrugged, "well, I can't imagine an actual fight between Ukraine and Japan either."

"True…"

.

~battle skip~

.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Yeah, that was it cause they spent a whole bunch of time finishing catching Victini.<strong>

**No seriously.**

**It's true.**

Guess I'll upload this with another since this is so short.

Meh.

.

~  
>Tba-…. Hm….<p>

Prussia- what's wrong with you? (Tba- well… I was just thinking-)

England- dear god save us all.

Tba- *throws pillow at England*

Prussia- hey! Not fair! Whenever England pisses you off you throw pillows, but when I piss you off you throw books!

Tba- no. I throw pillows art you too.

France- I'm the one that's almost always subjected to abuse. (Prussia-…France has a point.)

Tba- ignore him. (France- MEAN!)

Tba- I was watching gakuren hetalia and… personally. I'm a bit jealous of Seychelles.

Japan- Hm? Why?

Tba- blush* cause she gets to go on a date with the one I like.

Everyone-…. *blush/cough/clears throat*

England- and that…

France- person

Prussia- is…

Japan- who?

Tba-… huh? I though it was pretty obvious.

Japan- England-san? America-kun?

France- Me?

England- Russia?

Prussia- me?

Tba- …. No comment.

.

.

.

TBA~


	16. And onto Nimbasa City

Pokemon Vr 16

.

.

England-we've been looking everywhere for you two!

France- Prussia and Tba eloped and ran off.

Tba & Prussia- **we did not.**

France- why do you always ruin my fun? (England- APOLOGIZE!)

Tba- I apologize from the bottom of my heart dearest reviewers.

England- ….(Prussia- dearest?)

Tba- though, _**I'd like it if you guys said something other than, 'good job.'**_

Prussia- she got a new phone and was busy with it.

England- ARE YOU A KID?

France- Every time England and I tried to get her to write, she disappears with Prussia somewhere. And she says they're not dating. Humph. Like it'd believe such a thing.

Prussia- dude, cant a guy and a girl just hang out together ? …on the weekends… alone… …..**Not a date.**

Tba- …*presses button*

England- meow…. MEOW! Meow meow meow! Nya! (translation- turn me back NOWW!)

Tba- throws button to Prussia- Go long!

Prussia- runs off* keep away huh? I'm game.

England- MEOW! MEOW! (Wait! stop!) *runs after them*

France- biting handkerchief* Why did she choose him when she could have chosen me?

Japan- …. All they did was go shopping….

France- yes! My fashion sense is much better!

Italy- Ve~ They're really good friends.

Japan- when Tba-san isn't hitting Prussia-san for saying something stupid…

Hungary- I prefer Austria.

Japan- ah…

.

**Stop Online Piracy Act (SOPA**) is going to be the death of us.

Watch, if it gets passed, everything on the internet will be censored.

And while I admit some things _should _be censored, policing the entire internet isn't going to do anything. And removal of things such as scam websites is good, them having absolute access to everything you, or I search?

I'm going to guess a lot of people may be arrested for searching things online.

I'd probably be the first actually, considering I search, 'knife' 'gun' 'state weapon laws', etc. Bet they think I'm gonna try to overthrow them or something. And it'd be pretty pointless (I mean, other than taking care of scam sites, there isn't much).

You know, except cost us time, money, and get us angry.

_**And we still vote for these people?**_

.

Pity, that means I won't be able to even write about that crime story.

If they pass it, they might count it as, _giving material and/or persuading people to commit crimes_ or something.

No, I'm not a politician, but even I can figure something as simple as this out, no matter how they try to sugar coat it.

Have I mentioned how much I hate the government right now? That too.

.

* * *

><p><strong>angel61991- <strong>This is _white_ actually, the one I got. Since America (the pokemon he is) isn't in Black. The pokemon I definitely wanted were in both versions so it didn't matter, ugh, America, why do you have to be 'special' and only be in one game?

*sigh* but when choosing between an eagle or a vulture? I think I like eagles a little better.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_Now it's clear to me._

_The reason you are so tough is the trust between you and your pokemon."_

"_But…that shouldn't be a problem."_

Austria smiled confidently, _"I can get more out of Servine and my other pokemon, too." _

"um…."

.

[The Xtransciever is ringing.]

.

Japan picked up the Xtransiever, seeing Austria do the same.

On the screen, there was himself, Austria, and professor juniper. The fourth screen was filled with static for some reason…

.

"Hello there!" prof. Juniper said with a smile.

"Kiku, do you have a second?"

"Y-yes Professor?"

"_Professor Juniper, do you need something?" _Austria asked.

"I called Ukraine too, but I guess she didn't hear the call."

She hummed to herself, "I wonder what she's caught up in. Well, I suppose I'll just have to call her again later."

She smiled knowingly, "OK! I'll be waiting for you two in front of Nimbasa City!"

"…_Um, hello?"_ Austria asked just before the call ended.

.

Austria put his transceiver away, "Nimbasa city's gate is straight down Route 4."

He turned and walked away, not minding the sand in his face at all.

.

'Nimbasa?"

"The next city England-san."

Prussia shrugged. "I don't know about any Nimbasa, but I do know boom basa...boom!"*

…

"Do I have to explain it?" Prussia asked seeing the blank stares,

.

England tugged at his hood, "let's hurry and go. The sand is getting into my eyes."

Next to him, Prussia was doing the same thing, "Yeah, totally not awesome Japan."

France pulled his scarf up to cover his nose and mouth, "Such conditions will ruin my hair!"

Hungary smoothed down her hair, "Italy, are you okay?"

Italy nodded, his eyes closed, "Ve~ I'm okay."

"I guess this is no problem for Italy, since his eyes are always closed." England mumbled.

"If we tried, we'd probably fall over each other."

.

Japan pulled his hat a little farther down, the sand was irritating his eyes as well.

He certainly had not expected that.

.

.

After trekking through the route, which felt much longer than it seemed, they went into the gate.

.

Prof. Juniper was speaking to Austria when they arrived.

She smiled upon seeing them, or rather Japan.

"Hello, Kiku!"

"Hello."

"Ve~ Hello!"

Austria motioned for them to come over. _"Come here."_

They walked over. (What do you want me to say?)

Prof Juniper smiled, "Elesa called and was asking me all about electric-type pokemon, and I thought about you guys."

.

"Elesa?" England asked.

France smiled, nodding, "I'm going to guess… blonde, very tall, very nice legs…"

England's eye twitched, "For all you know, it could be a little girl."

Japan coughed, "Elesa is the gym leader of Nimbasa."

Prussia folded his hands behind his head, "Cool, what types?"

"…Prussia-san, you are that type."

Prussia's eyebrow rose, "the awesome-type?"

.

England's hand connected with his face faster than Japan would have thought possible.

"He means _electric_… Git."

"Ve~ Prussia is an awesome-type? What type am I?"

"…you're normal."

Italy looked like he was about to cry, "ve… I'm… not special?"

"What I meant was," England tried to ignore the fact that Hungary looked about ready to kill him.

"That your type is normal, like how mine is dark, and Hungary's is grass."

England pointed at France, "he's a normal type too."

.

Prussia shoved his hands in his pockets, "two normal types, a dark type, an electric type, a grass type and a water type? Pretty weird team if you ask me."

'There aren't many types to choose from at this point…'

.

Juniper smiled, "That's why I wanted to see you." She put her hand into her pocket and pulled something out.

"Ta-da! Freebies for you!"

"oooh! Free stuff!" Prussia said pushing England's head down so he could see what she was holding.

"Ack! P-Prussia!" England pushed Prussia's hands off his head.

"Here, Austria!"

"Hey no fair! Why does the prissy aristocrat get it first?"

"Prussia! Get your hands off my head!"

.

Juniper handed something to Japan. "You, too, Kiku."

[Kiku obtained Ultra balls!]

[Kiku put the ultra balls in the ITEMS case.]

.

Prussia snickered, "Heh, finally got some balls."

Despite the fact he didn't show it, Japan was rather happy when England flipped Prussia over and onto the ground.

.

England crossed his arms, "how does an electric gym leader cause her to be reminded of that?"

'Um… they're… yellow right?'

Prussia rubbed his head, France helping him up.

"Geez, it was a joke England."

England shrugged, "Neither I nor Japan found it funny."

"Stick in the mud."

.

"If you see a pokemon that you want to have join you, be sure to use a good type of poke ball. Because this could be the first and last time you see that pokemon!"

'But… even legendaries that run away would still appear if they are not KOed.'

'More over, I doubt anyone would remember such a thing….'

.

Juniper turned away, thinking.

"It might seem strange for me to say this since I'm the one who asked you to complete the pokedex, but please, remember to enjoy your journey!"

"…that is a pretty weird thing to say." Prussia said.

France sighed, "how can I enjoy it when no one sees me?"

"Must be how Canada feels all the time."

"Who?" France, Japan, and Hungary asked.

"He's-"

.

"Of course, I'm not saying you can just neglect the pokedex. But you know that!"

Juniper laughed, "Now if you'll please excuse me, I have to go meet Ukraine."

She walked away, leaving them alone with Austria.

.

Austria crossed his arms, _"it seems the professor gave us the pokedex as a reason to send us on a journey."_

Austria laughed a little, "_At least, that's what my mom told me."_

"Austria has a mom?"

"Um…. The character he's playing as…. His mother."

"Oh. Okay."

"_They wanted us to go out and see the world, so my mom, Ukraine's mom, and your mom made a request to Professor Juniper."_

"I'm guessing the fathers had no say in it." England mumbled.

"Hell hath no fury like a protective mother, no?"

Prussia tried not to look in Hungary's direction, "Don't need to be a mom to be scary as fuck."

.

"_Kiku, what should we do now?"_

"…continue with our journey?"

"_I think I'd like to show the professor my thanks by going to route 4 and catching some pokemon I haven't yet caught."_ He turned and left before Japan could reply.

"So…we going or what?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They walked out of the gate and into Nimbasa, the wide open skies, the grass benath their feet, and the fresh air was a welcome break from the desert.

.

England took off his hoodie and shook it, "I've heard of sand in your shorts but this is ridiculous." Grains of sand fell onto the grass.

Behind him, the others were doing the same, even Hungary was trying to get sand out of her hair.

'What's sand in your shorts?' Japan wondered as he shook his jacket a few times.

Italy looked around, "Ve~ The city is very pretty."

Italy stopped and tilted his head to the side, "Ve… I see people…"

.

They all looked over to see team plasma members confronting an old man.

They quickly headed over, as one of the members started speaking.

.

"Gramps! We know you run the Day care!"

"Day care?" Italy asked.

"It's a place where people care for little children when their parents are busy." Hungary answered.

"It's paid services for caring for another person's child." France said with a wave of his hand.

"It's a place where Pokemon can be cared for." England explained.

'All of them are right, but only one applies to this game…'

.

The other member smiled, "how do we know? Because we're Team Plasma!"

France pointed at England, "he's England, and even he wouldn't know that."

England attempted to bite France's finger and France quickly pulled it away.

"Mon adieu! You almost bit me!"

"Pointing at someone is rude!"

.

"We are taking pokemon away from people."

"Yeah, just tell your plan out in the open, I mean, it's not like anyone is going to hear you." Prussia looked around, "pretty empty for a city."

"Since you work at the Day care, we figure you must have a lot of pokemon!"

"Well, Big Ben is a rather tall clock tower, but that doesn't mean England is-"

"Will you shut up about that?" England started to strangle France.

No one bothered to stop him.

.

"Hand 'em over!"

The old man looked at them like they were nuts… which they kind of were.

I mean, who walks out in outfits like they from last Halloween's reject bin?

But I digress, maybe people in the pokemon world have no sense of fashion.

.

"What kind of nonsense is this?"

England let go of France, who promptly gasped for air.

"This old man has the correct reaction."

The old man looked around and spotted them.

He quickly ran over and hid behind Japan.

"Oh! A strong looking trainer! Please help me!"

'…I look strong?'

The grunts walked over, "If you're going to get in our way, we'll take your pokemon, too!"

'But… I'm just an innocent bystander… oh well…'

He looked over at them, "is everyone ready?"

.

Battle skip~

.

The plasma grunt stepped back, shocked.

The other grunt looked nervous.

"This went downhill fast! So I think…"

"Run?" Prussia suggested.

"We'd better...Ruuuun!"

"Let's hide out at the amusement park!"

They ran off, to the amusement park not to far away.

.

"Thanks for telling us where!" Prussia yelled back.

"Ve~ amusement park?"

"Oh yes, can't you see the Ferris wheel from here?" France asked, nodding at the huge brightly lit Ferris wheel.

England sighed, "These people get stupider and stupider with every passing second."

The old man turned to them, "thank you so much!"

He held out something, he smiled gratefully. "Please take this as a token of my gratitude."

.

Japan accepted it with two hands and with a nod, "Thank you very much."

"It's a brand-new Bike. I'd always planned on riding around Nimbasa City…"

They looked at the bike, it had a mechanism that allowed it to fold up, and to prevent it from folding up while riding, there were bars to hold it apart.

.

The man sighed, "But I never ended up riding it."

.

[Kiku obtained the Bicycle!]

[Kiku put the Bicycle in the KEY ITEMS Case.]

.

Wait… what?

How did you fit a bicycle in a backpack?

I mean, it folds but…

…

Okay, logic in a pokemon game doesn't work.

Moving on.

.

The man smiled, "I have a day care on route 31!"

"If you have any pokemon you want me to raise, please drop them off!"

He laughed nervously, :I just came to sightsee, but I got in a lot of trouble!"

With a wave goodbye, he left Nimbasa and headed home.

.

"What is in the day care Japan?"

"I…I don't know actually. Would you like to find out England-san?"

"I wouldn't mind finding out either." France mused.

"Then I'll put the two of you there for a short time."

"Alright."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Hey, Kiku! Yoo-hoo!" _Ukraine jogged out of the gate, smiling and waving at him.

It was kind of hard to concentrate on what she was saying…

You ladies should know what I mean. And you boys, even more so.

.

She stopped and smiled, :the professor told me Nimbasa City has a lot of things to see and do—"

"_The amusement park, Big stadium, small court, and the battle subway!"_

"Big stadium?"

"Yes, sports teams practice there, basketball, football-"

"Football?" 'The blasted American football or….'

"Yes, they have the members train, and you can fight them. Pokemon battles that is…"

"Hm… I see. We should go and watch a game sometime."

.

Ukraine giggled, _"I'm going to go see the pokemon musical! See you later!"_

She turned and skipped away.

.

"Pokemon musical?" Hungary's eyes seemed to shine at the thought.

"Y-yes... Pokemon perform, they wear accessories and-"

Hungary turned to Italy, "Italy! why don't you enter? You'd win!"

"Ve~"

"If you won, Germany would be proud of you!"

"Ve~ okay!"

Japan sighed, 'entering into the musical...'

.

.~~~~~~

_Totally awesome day dream_

.

The curtains raised, the crowd was silent.

Before them, four people were on the stage.

One wearing a black tux, holding a cane, and a black top hat on his head.

The second had a chef's hat, an apron, and a ladle.

The third was a girl holding a frying pan and a green dress, a flower in her hair.

The last wore a bright white cape, a white suit, and white top hat, a red rose in his hand.

The light shone on them, all four people turned around with grace.

England smiled at the crowd, and tipped his top hat. "e'llo."

Italy turned and jumped, "ve~"

Hungary turned and smiled, winking at the crowd.

France turned and blew a kiss at the crowd. Bringing the rose to his lips, he winked seductively.

…..

…..

…..

(Prussia- why wasn't I in the dream? It's not awesome unless I'm in it!)

(England and Italy are pretty good in the musicals. Italy's a star on stage.)

.

Japan shivered, 'France-san should never be in the musical.'

"Japan? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine England-san."

'I have no idea what came over me….'

.

They met up with Ukraine at the musical, god knows how anyone c ould possibly miss that.

With a smile she ushered them inside, clearly very excited.

.

Ukraine clasped her hands together, taking in the sights. _"A. Mazing. Isn't it_?" (_**yes that is what was written)**_

"Yes, those are very nice… columns." Japan stopped and stared at the girls by the bright pink counters.

'…cosplay?'

The man, who was talking to one of the ladies, noticed them.

He walked over to them, "Hello, you two! How do you do?"

England nodded, "how do you do?"

"Dude, England. Who answers a questions with another question?"

"You obviously know nothing about us English."

France shook his head, "The English are like those fairies they claim to always see, strange, mysterious, and confusing."

.

"You French are like your food, too small, no taste, and not satisfying enough."

"…satisfying?" France asked.

"…small?" Prussia and France shared a look.

"…you know that sounds kinda dirty right?" Prussia grinned.

"…." England coughed, "It's only dirty if you _think_ it is."

"…. Still sounds like you're saying that France is-"

.

"I'm the owner of this theater. Pleasure to meet you!"

He looked over at Ukraine, then back at Japan.

He nodded to himself, "ooh! I must say that you two seem like phenomenal Trainers!"

"What do we do here? We use props to make your pokemon fashionable and glamorous!"

France went over, holding his red cheek, "glamor you say?"

"Yes Fra-" Japan did a double take, "F…France-san? What happened to your face?"

.

France laughed nervously, "England didn't like my joke."

'What kind of joke did you tell him?'

.

"Do you want to join in and play Dress up? To get you started, here's a prop case!"

'If you say it like that, no one will want to… play dress up.'

The man gave both Ukraine and Japan a bright pink boxs.

.

[Kiku obtained the Prop Case!]

It's like totally pink!

….

Sorry people, I have _no idea_ where Poland came from.

He'll be returning to his hiding place now.

.

[Kiku put the Prop Case in the KEY ITEMS Case.]

.

"This prop Case lets you store Props for decorating your pokemon!"

"Whatever happened to pokemon contests?"

"It changed during sinnoh." Japan turned away, grumbling darkly to himself, "the cpus always won."

"First off you need to pick a pokemon!"

"This guy is still talking?"

.

Japan nudged Italy towards the man. "I choose Italy-kun."

The man nodded, "then…It's time to play dress up!"

"…lame." Prussia ducked as Hungary swung her frying pan at him.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Scanning through the contents of the box, and trying to ignore Hungary's insistence on putting bows and a skirt on Italy, he finally put a black top hat on Italy.

….the same hat that he had imagined on England-san….

.

Italy poked at the top hat on his head, "ve~ I look cool!"

Prussia hugged Italy, "Course you do Ita-chan!"

France joined in on the hug, "You look so cute Italy~ Big brother France approves!"

England's eye twitched, "France, I can see where your hand is heading."

France quickly pulled his hands away, "Such a spoil sport."

"Your lucky Germany isn't here."

France shivered at the thought, "what Germany doesn't know won't hurt me…"

.

"Wow! The two of you did a fantastic job coordinating everything!"

"…it was just a top hat though…"

"Everyone loves a nice hat." England assured him.

"Utterly charming!"

'England-san really likes hats…'

.

"If you have a pokemon who can play dress up, you can participate in the pokemon musical. Would you two please join us? The receptionist can explain everything."

"Um… no thank you."

"Let us say a brief farewell! I eagerly anticipate seeing you on stage!"

The man left, heading up the staircase on the far side of the room.

.

"_Oh, I don't know what to do!"_

"_Doing the musical would be totally cool, but there's other stuff I wanna do."_

"Then do all of them." Prussia said with a shrug, not understanding why it was such a big problem.

Ukraine nodded, _"Ok, that's it! I made up my mind! I'm going to see the sights in Nimbasa!"_

"See ya later then Ukraine." Prussia waved.

"Good bye Prussia!"

"_See ya, Kiku!" _Ukraine left, off to see the sights.

.

.

"Wanna go visit the gym?"

"anything is better than this."

England and Prussia left, the others followed behind.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ukraine and her 'father' stood outside on the street.

"_Daddy? What are you doing here?"_

Her father frowned, "I've come to take you back home, of course!"

He voice softened a bit, "Your mother told me that you'd made it all the way out here."

"Haven't you gone far enough?" Despite how he seemed, his voice was desperate.

.

"I feel like we're intruding."

England patted Japan's shoulder, "it's something that every parent has to go through. Seeing someone close to you, your child, leave."

He sighed, "it's a hard thing to accept."

Prussia patted England's shoulder, "I know the feeling."

England glared at him, "No you don't!"

.

Ukraine backed up and shook her head vehemently, _"No way!"_

"_I'm going to keep traveling with Kiku and my pokemon!"_

'Aren't you forgetting someone?'

.

Her father stepped forward, anger, sadness, and fear all clearly displayed on his face.

"Absolutely not! Others do things their way, and we do things ours!"

"Is that so?" she asked.

"_Then, how about you do things your way," she took a deep breath, "and I'll do things mine!"_

"Sweetie, you keep going on your travels."

.

They all turned to see a tall blonde woman heading over to them.

.

"Whoa."

England reached over to close Prussia and France's mouths.

"Honestly, how simple minded can you be?"

"Come on England, you gotta admit she's pretty hot. I mean, I'm not into 2d girls, but-"

"Ve~ Ciao!"

England sighed, "Italy, please don't try to flirt with her."

.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? This is a family matter!"

She looked over at him, "My name is Elesa."

"A Tall blonde with long legs. Damn, I guess I owe you twenty euros France."

France grinned, "I am always right."

England massaged his temples, "idiots. I am surrounded by idiots."

.

"I'm this town's gym leader." She flipped her hair and gave a dazzling smile.

"I also happen to be a model."

"What's a beauty like you doing in America? I mean, _Unova_. We'd appreciate you much more in France." France winked at her.

England ripped one of the nearby hedges in half.

.

Elesa walked over to Ukraine, she smiled softly at her.

"You know, there are many people in this world."

"There are people whose way of thinking maybe completely different from yours."

She exhaled, "sometimes, this means you may get hurt."

.

"Of course! That's exactly right!" Ukraine's 'father' yelled.

He looked down, "it's because I'm worried about that…"

Elesa turned to him, "But it's important to keep trying, to learn about the differences between yourself and others…"

"To learn that being different is OK."

.

[In Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and sinnoh they all talk about how to not steal, how illegal means are not good, and how you shouldnt force change.]

[In Unova, we talk about freedom, individuality, equal rights, and persistence.]

[**No this is not a Soviet Russia joke**.]

.

Elesa smiled, "and you shouldn't worry."

"Trainers always have pokemon at their side."

Hungary let out an 'aww', and took the handkerchief England offered her.

"Why do you have so many handkerchiefs?"

"I always come prepared."

.

"Pokemon are wonderful. It's not only how cute they can be, but also how much you can depend on them…"

.

Prussia nudged Japan's shoulder, "You can depend on us!"

Japan smiled, "thank you Prussia-san."

England looked away, "You… can count on me…."

France poked England's cheek and grinned, "Angleterre~ your cheeks are rather red~"

England slapped France's hand away, "stop doing that!"

.

Ukraine held her father's hands in hers, _"Please! I know there's gonna be painful stuff like you're worrying about!"_

"_I know! Really, I get it!" "But, like, listen…"_

She smiled serenely, _"there'll be tons of nice people, too."_

She let go of his hands, _"Know what else?"_

"_Since I've been traveling with pokemon, I've already gotten tougher, I can totally tell."_

"_So…Please?"_ she looked up at her father, waiting, wanting to know, if he would give her his permission.

.

He turned away, and sighed.

"Hm… I guess."

"If wanting to continue your journey is selfishness on your part, wanting to stop you is selfishness on mine."

He laughed, "I'm surprised to find I'm the one being childish—at my age!"

He turned back to her, "This gym leader's comments helped me wake up."

He patted her head affectionately, "Ukraine, I'm sure it's better that you take the path you want to take now."

"I hope that your journey will be fun."

"Bon voyage!"

.

He turned to look at Japan, and he smiled.

"Kiku, please… take care of my little girl, OK?"

.

They watched him leave.

"_Papa, I'll come home after I find out what I really want to do!"_ Ukraine sniffled, taking out a handkerchief she wiped her tears away.

"I'm sure he traveled as a trainer himself, in the past…"

"Being a parent must be hard."

She turned to Ukraine, "did I meddle unnecessarily?"

She seemed a bit unsure of herself, "You looked troubled, so I decided to chime in."

.

"ve~ chime chime~"

.

"By the way, if you're trainers, please stop by the pokemon gym."

She smiled, "I'll teach you a little something about how tough a journey can get."

She left, leaving them alone.

.

Ukraine smiled at them _"she's so cool! Hah! I want to be a totally cool woman like Elesa!"_

England chuckled, "I believe you're fine as you are."

Ukraine smiled and nodded, _"Mm. I wonder how I'll get there."_

She laughed, _"Well before that, I guess I need to discover what I really want to do!"_

She waved goodbye, _"See you later Kiku!"_

.

"I wonder if she heard me." England wondered aloud as Ukraine left.

"I'm sure she did England-san."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Boom bassa boom… do you guys get it?

.

~  
>Tba- oh that reminds me…<p>

England- now I'm afraid.

Tba-You know how pokemon have all those attacks that fire out of their mouth or horns or things like that right?

England-… things like that?

Tba- how are we going to do that? Granted I didn't really well… I think I gave at least one pokemon the power to do that but…

France**- we're trying not to make the joke** that everyone wants to but-

Prussia- We're firing our la-

.

CLANK

.

Hungary- we were so close…

Prussia- ugh. Two crazy ladies to deal with. Screw this I'm outta here.

England- to be honest. I have to wonder how we're going to be um… doing that,

Tba- no clue! By the way, Americans can fire lasers from their – (England- posteriors!)

France-… what would be the point of that?

Tba- you know… just in case a certain _pervert _tries to strip us from behind… besides… **you never know**.

England- yes, and I have Eyebrow beams.

Prussia- they're big enough to hide lasers behind!

.

*THWACK*

.

England- we're obviously not um… firing anything.

Tba- but … Prussia has some moves that involve him being electrically charged… or on Fire…

Prussia-…I'm not getting hurt right?

Tba- and Well, England's moves heh… we'll let's just say it's pretty common for England to fly. (Prussia-uh… hey?)

France- I suppose he turns into an angel.

Tba- yeah… let's go with that. hm… what else? Well, I'm pretty sure Canada fires something. Not sure if it's uh... you know what.

France- where is Canada anyway?

Tba- America knows~

England- _oh great_. For all we know Canada could be out in the _wilderness_, **starving.**

….. *sudden realization* ... *horror*

Tba- America is too!~

England- **OH MY GOD**. *runs off* **AMERICA! CANADA! WHERE ARE YOU?**

France- he gets all nice when he thinks they're in trouble, but if not he totally ignores them.

Tba- well, can't live without them, can barely live with them.

Prussia- Shit! I need to find West! *runs after England* HEY ENGLAND WAIT UP!

Tba- um,… that's all folks.

Japan- Bye everyone.

England- AMERICAA! CANADAAA! Wait… what was I doing again?

Prussia- WESSSSTTTT!

.

.

.

.

TBA~


	17. Ferris wheels and roller coasters

Pokemon vr 17

.

.

~A hint as an apology~

Tba- checking stuff out* hey… you guys may not get this but…

Prussia-…. Let me guess…

Tba- England, America, Iceland, Canada, , and China are_ lightweights_, France and Prussia are _middle weight_, and Denmark, Russia, and Germany are _heavy weights_.

Also, England and Italy are 'short', France is taller than them, China is taller than France (yeah right), and America is taller than China. Canada is taller than America (pffft)

And Russia is taller than everyone else! OR IS HE?!

**If you know what I mean, and you can figure out who/what the other nations are, I congratulate you! **(Yes that was a hint, go figure it out.)

.

Tba-I'm very very very very very sorry…. I have realized, after my encounter with a giant cockroach- (Prussia- water bug) that I must finish this before I die. I am awfully sorry. However, I am easily distracted, like for instance, how I keep watching videos on youtube. It's very addictive.

Prussia- hopefully she actually gets this story done, some time in the next 3 years. (Tba- And I was very busy with school.)

England- though her grades are still _average. (_Tba- I apologize deeply. As an apology, i will try my best to actually update.)

Prussia- inbox spamming time!

Tba- oh Prussia, what do you think about _**black 2 and white 2**_? Pokemon game… not that other game… (England- TBA!)

Prussia- looked good to me!

Japan- she truly is sorry. (England- she sure doesn't act like it.)

Tba- now if you'll excuse me, I have to go watch some persona 3

England- GET BACK HERE!

(there was also the fact that the person (who's play through I'm watching) hasn't updated in a while, and I wasn't sure if I should wait for them (to make more videos) or if I should just replay my own game without saving for story purposes.)

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>H. E. Vaughn- <strong>in the games, the pokemon produce eggs, the child is the same species as the mother, and has the moves of the father, (or so I've read… I've never paid too much attention to breeding…)

I doubt they've put so much thought into what it would look like. (The children being hybrids) That's why they separate pokemon into egg groups.

Some of which… make absolutely no sense to me… don't worry, the mind screwing comes later. _When we meet more nations. _

Particularly one nation in general…

.

**RandomblueDog-**

OMG IT'S A DOG! *attempts to hug you but gets pulled back by Prussia* Sorry, sorry. I thought you were a doggy, and I had the overwhelming urge to hug you…

Prussia- uh… her question... well…?

Tba- oh yeah! *wink* Canada is not a cubchoo/beartic, HE'S TOTALLY AWESOMER! *shifty eyes* but… don't tell anyone I said that….

Prussia- not as awesome as me though.

Tba- unfortunately when I got him, I didn't use him on my team, I had already decided on my team and thought that putting Canada on might imbalance it.

England- you're seriously telling me, that putting a *SPOILER* will imbalance your team of a WATER TYPE, DARK TYPE, FLYING/NORMAL TYPE, NORMAL TYPE, ELECTRIC TYPE AND FIGHTING TYPE TEAM?!

Tba-… maybe….

Japan- that is a strange combination for a team.

Tba- but it totally works! …so like I said, Canada isn't a cubchoo or it's evolution. It's so much awesomer. *thinking* **lots of people like to use this pokemon though**.

Anyone excited for Pokemon Black 2 & White 2?

I know I am!

My cuz is going to buy it too, so we'll be having a battle after we finish the game.

The girl character is cute, but the boy character is cute too. Hm... wonder which I should play as…

Lol, Pokemon white was the first time I played as a dude, don't think I do it all the time! (Not counting games in which you can't choose)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

They looked around the place, taking in the sights.

"Ve~ Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Italy shouted as they walked over to the ride.

"Only two people at a time Italy-kun."

"Um... okay, then Japan and I go, then France and England, then Hungary and Prussia!"

"Why am I riding with the frog?!"

"I'm not riding with Hungary! She's gonna throw me out the window or something!"

"Then maybe England-san and Prussia-san should ride together…"

France smirked, "oh~ I wouldn't mind-"

Hungary held her frying pan level with France's head. "Don't."

.

'Um… England-san and I go then Prussia-san and France-san, then Italy-kun and Hungary-Chan? My... what a predicament…'

He looked over to see them all, except Italy, arguing on who was to ride with whom.

He turned and saw N walking over to him.

.

"You're looking for Team plasma, right?"

'We were actually going to ride the Ferris wheel…'

"They ran into the amusement park. Come with me."

Prussia popped up from behind Japan, "leading us straight to them? He's either really stupid or it's a trap."

.

Japan followed N until they stopped at the entrance to the Ferris wheel.

The others had noticed, and followed them, deciding to argue later.

"ve~ it looks so big up close."

France snickered and England kicked him in the shin.

"Bloody pervert!"

.

N looked around, "they're not here."

"We can see that."

"Let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them."

"W-what?!"

"Ve~ Japan gets to ride first?"

"honhonhon. A sweet rendezvous with the enemy."

"Shut up frog! This is serious!"

.

"I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion…The mechanics…"

"They're like collections of elegant formulas."

"In what way?"

Japan walked into the passenger cabin, N following close behind.

As they rose up, he noticed the others were still on the ground.

Italy and Hungary waved ecstatically, France was blowing kisses, and both Prussia and England looked very bored.

'Where are the seats?'

.

"First, I must tell you…" Japan returned his attention to N.

**"I am the king of Team Plasma."**

'Yes, anyone who watched the opening would have known that.'

"Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save the pokemon."

The cabin started to descend back down.

"I wonder how many pokemon exist in the world…"

'Over 600 as of this game.'

.

As they descended and left the ride, two plasma grunts ran up to N.

England, Hungary, and Prussia stared at them, while France was still in disgust over their 'tacky' outfits.

"Ve~"

"My lord N!"

"Ve~"

"You're safe, sire!"

"Ve~"

"There's no problem." N stated.

"You're part of the people we brought in to help us save the pokemon. So you're under my protection, as well."

"Wow, I'm so scared~" Prussia said.

"Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat."

"…now then, Kiku, do you follow my logic?"

.

Yes

~No

.

"So that's how it is… that's unfortunate."

"Ah. Then… the future I envision… perhaps I can't beat you here and now, but I'll battle you anyway to buy time for these members of team plasma to flee."

"Look, if they didn't run when you told them to, they're pretty shitty henchmen."

"Don't question orders is it?"

"No, they're just stupid."

.

.

Battle skip~

.

.

The result was the same…

But you… who are you?

.

"You're quite strong."

"But I have a future I must change."

"and, for that future…"

.

He smiled, "I'll defeat the Champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other!"

"There's always someone better."

"I'll make all the Trainers free their pokemon! Just try and stop me!"

'Hm… perhaps we shouldn't have added that second line in. it makes him seem a bit…'

.

"If you want to be together with pokemon, your only hope is to collect the badges from each area and head for the Pokemon League!"

"Three out of eight? I think we're doing good. You get any?" France asked.

"Try and stop me there, if you dare!"

.

N took a few steps back, and grinned.

"if your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me."

"Hey Japan! Say something! He's calling you a pansy!"

"Actually Prussia-san, he- "

N turned around and ran off.

.

"…..So, who's going on the Ferris wheel first?" Japan asked, hoping to divert their attention.

"Ve~ England should go with Japan!"

"Um… alright… if that's okay with you."

"T-that's fine…"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After a few very… awkward Ferris wheel rides….

They took a break at the pokemon center, and headed off to the gym.

They walked into the gym, and were blinded by the bright lights.

The floor was bright purple, lines crisscrossing and forming diamonds on it.

Two large pillars were on either side of the entrance, standing beside one was a man.

.

He noticed them and smiled, "How about it? I can see you're surprised!"

Behind him was what looked sort of like a car to ride.

Only there weren't any doors.

.

The man grinned, "Would you ever have guessed that this gym is a roller coaster?"

Prussia smiled deviously, "Roller coaster…."

"Prussia-san, these are not the ones you are used to."

England shot a glare at Prussia, "Don't you dare."

"Come on, it was fun last time wasn't it?"

"Maybe for you, but I had to shower five times before it got out of my hair!"

France leaned over to Prussia, "Tell me the story later."

"Ve~ Can we all fit in that though?"

"We can just leave France and Prussia here," Hungary said smiling. "it's not like we _need _them right?"

.

"OK, let me fill you in."

"And take this too!" the man took a bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Japan.

"T-thank you very much. Americans are so generous."

"Well, I wouldn't mind staying if Italy stayed behind with us."

.

[Kiku obtained Fresh Water!]

[Kiku put the Fresh water in the MEDICINE Case]

.

The man pointed at the cars moving on the tracks.

"In this roller coaster Gym, the first step is to get in the car."

"Don't these Americans take Gyms seriously? First was a café, next is a museum, then it's some honey mess." France started looking around the gym.

"I believe if America-san was here, he would say.." He cleared his throat and did an impression of America, "The most important thing is having fun!"

He returned to his normal voice, "Or something like that."

"..."

.

"Next comes the platform! There, you can change where the roller coaster is going."

"Some you continue by riding the cars of opponents you defeat."

"So we defeat them, and then take their stuff? Cool."

"Yes this game is full of moral values to live by."

.

"That's how you aim for the gym leader!"

"By the way, Electric-type pokemon don't do well against ground-type moves…"

"Do you have a ground type Japan?"

"No, but we have Prussia-san. His ability absorbs all electric attacks."

"Then again, even if he didn't have that, he would only take minimal damage."

.

They waited for the car to come by, and shuffled in.

Hungary, Italy, and Japan in the front, and Prussia, England, and France in the back.

It was a very tight squeeze, as Italy was half sitting on both Japan and Hungary's laps.

England had also somehow managed to squish Prussia and France up against the glass to have more space.

Then the car began to move.

It went slow, then moved faster on the turns, within a few seconds, they stopped and got out.

England looked over at the entrance, "Was it really necessary? It was only a few feet, we could have walked."

"Yeah, if there was something to walk on." Prussia said, pointing at the first platform and their current platform.

"Besides, that was so much cooler than walking,"

The rest of the group nodded in agreement, and continued on, wanting to reach the gym leader quickly.

.

* * *

><p>After finishing off the other trainers, and riding the roller coaster a few more times….<p>

They healed up and went to fight Elesa.

"We should come back here."

"ve~ That Ferris wheel was fun~"

"If you're scared on the roller coaster, you can hold my hand Italy~" France said with a smile.

England elbowed France in the ribs, "Our priority should be to defeat the leader and continue our journey."

"Yes, yes, I know."

Getting out of the car, they saw Elesa standing by herself on a platform.

.

She smiled as they approached, "did the fantastic speed leave you dizzy?"

"That final loop did." France said offhandedly.

"My beloved pokemon will be the next one to make your head spin!"

.

You are challenged by Leader Elesa!

.

Leader Elesa sent out Emolga!

"Prussia-san, this will be mostly your fight."

"Huh? But my electric attacks wont-"

Japan smiled, "No, but they won't be able to use volt switch."*

Prussia grinned mischievously, "Hands off guys, this is my fight."

"ve~ good luck!"

Hungary sighed, "Don't get yourself killed."

"KO'ed" England and Japan corrected her.

.

~Battle skip~

.

"um… Prussia-san…"

"Hm?" Prussia asked stretching.

"You… just evolved, but nothing changed."

France shook his head, "Of course he changed."

He turned Prussia around, and pointed at his clothes.

"What about them?"

"There are more stripes."

"….." Japan sighed. 'It would have been nice if I was able to see a younger Prussia-san.'

Hungary shrugged, "when evolving, is there supposed to be a big change?

"Well…." Japan glanced over at England and France. "Sometimes…"

.

Elesa coughed, getting their attention.

She smiled and handed him a badge for defeating her.

.

[Kiku received the Bolt Badge from Elesa!]

.

"If you have four badges, including the Bolt Badge, pokemon up to Lv. 50, including traded pokemon, will obey you."

Japan took it and put it in his badge case.

.

"Also here's this move I like." She flushed lightly. "Feel free to use it, um, if you want to."

[Kiku obtained a TM72 Volt Switch!]

[Kiku put the TM72 in the TMs & HMs Case]

.

Elesa smiled, "Volt Switch lets the pokemon switch with a different pokemon after attacking."

"So, a cheap shot?"

"If you want it to be."

"Of course, if you don't have another pokemon in your party, you can't switch."

She paused to think, "You're going to Driftviel City next?" She let out a small laugh at their shocked expressions.

"Of course. There is a pokemon gym there after all. Oh…"

.

She tapped her finger on her lips, "I bet you wont be able to get there."

"You know what?" She smiled, "I'll fix it so you can cross."

She gave him a small wave.

"Wait for me on Route 5."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The group went to heal up and get supplies at the pokemon center.

.

"Hey Japan, wasn't it normally every other badge makes pokemon at a certain level obey?"

"Yes but that is not the case with Unova. For instance the trio badge makes pokemon lv 20 or lower to obey. As the badges increase, 10 levels are added."

He paused, "With the exception of the final badge, since it makes all pokemon obey."

"Ve~ that's confusing."

.

Japan smiled, "all the badges look different and reflect what the gym leader and gym is."

He showed Italy his case, 'for instance, the trio badge has red, blue, and green. The gym leaders have fire, water, and grass types."

"They also look similar to the ties worn by the gym leaders, and a pea pod. Since the three of them are triplets."

"Never thought of it like that before."

.

"The basic badge looks similar to the spine of a book; the gym was essentially a library, having a puzzle on books."

"That's cool."

"The insect badge somewhat resembles the wing of an insect, the lines giving it that appearance."

"w-we get it Japan, you're really into detail…"

"Oh I'm sorry; I got carried away there…"

.

"ve~ so who's the strongest?"

"Hm… the champion of this region I suppose."

"So, who would win in a champion fight?"

Japan smiled, "who knows."

.

"Ve~ Japan, what about the day care?"

"Hm? Oh right that. well, I suppose we could go, is that alright with everyone?"

"we're gonna have to back track, but that means we go through Castelia right?"

"Yes, I'll treat everyone to some Castelia cones."

"Lead the way!"

England sighed, "I don't see why…"

"Curiosity killed the cat no?"

"Are you implying something France?"

France laughed, "of course not~"

.

.

.

~Day care~

.

Japan pointed to the windows, "if you look, you'll see the pen the pokemon are placed in."

"Italy, we can get a better view outside." Prussia said.

"Ve~ okay!"

Hungary followed the two outside to look at the pokemon.

"Though… I do wonder what's in the daycare…"

Hm? You cant check?" England asked.

"Ah, well. I remember seeing it once, but to do it you need a cheat so…" He turned to England and France.

"Could you two check for me?"

"Uh… well… I can't see why not…"

"Hopefully there are more caretakers around." France said with a smile.

England jabbed his elbow in France's ribs. "Quiet you pervert!"

.

Japan walked over to the old woman, "I'd like my Liepard and Stoutland to stay here please."

The old woman smiled softly. "I'll take care of your pokemon until you want them back then."

England and France were forcibly sucked back into the pokeball.

Japan checked his PC for a bit before heading out to check on the others.

.

.

England felt himself sprawl out on the ground as he was released from the pokeball.

He sat up, patted the dirt off his clothes and looked around him.

The place seemed to be a miniature forest, many pokemon were cheerfully going about their business.

A few tympoles were swimming in a nearby pond.

A liepard and Blitzle napped in the grass.

An audino was by a patch of flowers, watching the butterflies.

A herdier and lilipup chased each other through the grass, barking happily.

.

"It's rather peaceful." He sighed, "Though I don't understand how being here will level anyone up."

He stretched his arms, "well, I suppose we better go tell Japan… France?"

France looked over at him and grinned.

.

.

Japan thanked the old woman as France and England was returned to him.

He let them out quickly. France smiled, "Oh, back so soon?"

England however seemed to be sulking.

"England-san? Did something happen?"

England shook his head vehemently, "NO! NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"E-eh?"

England shot a glare in France's direction, "He started…chasing me… and then…" He frowned, "and then…"

Japan shook his head, his face a light pink. "It's alright! I don't need to hear the details!"

"He chased me up a tree! That stupid dog!"

"Eh?"

.

France shrugged, "I do not know what happened. All I remember is seeing England up a tree."

"You weren't listening to me and you kept chasing me!"

He shivered, "never again will I go to a day care."

'That's alright. I suppose England-san will be on my team or the PC.' Japan smiled, "are we all ready to go?"

'Perhaps being in there awakens their pokemon instincts...or something...'

"y-yeah…"

Italy burst into the room with Prussia. "Ve~ Japan! You'll never guess what we saw!"

Prussia snickered, "it was pretty interesting."

"We saw a cat being chased up a tree by a huge dog! They looked like they were having fun!"

"E-England-san…"

"….."

.

**England used fury swipes!**

.

"Hey wait! England calm down!" France yelled dodging his attacks.

"Forget that! Run!" Prussia grabbed France and ran away.

.

**England used pursuit!**

.

* * *

><p>An

* Anyone else use the tactic of using the ability lightning rod?

I was able to KO her first emolga easily enough, but she kept using volt switch, so I sent 'Prussia' out. He was able to defeat them easily since he had a normal attack and a fire attack.

.

~Tba's room~

Tba- playing game* geez, so hard to level grind.

Prussia-… you beat the game in how many days?

Tba- oh yeah, there added the feature so you can tell when you started, got your first badge (and every badge) and you first game clear. *hands it to Prussia*

Prussia- are you serious? You started on the 13th, and on the 18th you got the 8th badge already?! I know you dont really use game FAQs unless you're really stuck.

Tba-…. I played through it slowly though…. …and I read the manual. *always read the manual no matter what game (no matter how stupid)

Prussia- and your first game clear was 3/29….

Tba- Really busy with school work. Leveled up a bit.*highest pokemon *starter* around 55*

Prussia- and your first hall of fame was…9/18?! What the hell did you do for 6 months?!

Tba- school work? I did train a bit. There was a spike in levels for the elite four. Pokemon in the high 60s and low 70s.

Prussia- it took you 5 days to go from 5 to 55, but _6 months_ to get from 55 to 60/70?!

Tba- and that, ladies and gents, is my _curve. _Within the first few weeks of anything, there is a dramatic rise. After that…not much.

Prussia- meh. Return to your bulba something or other.

Tba- why? _Frustrated_?

Prussia- you know we're at rock bottom when we start making jokes about pokemon move sets.

Tba- yeah….*switches games* any one need help with Mystery dungeon? I've got blue, and sky.

Prussia- she'd be higher but, well, accidentally deleted it (blue)…. You did pretty well though, catching it back up.

Tba- no thanks to you!

Prussia- aww come on! Don't be that way! I didn't know it would do that!

Tba- Humph

Prussia- by the way, why don't you evolve your starter and partner?

Tba- They're cute like this!

Prussia- women, will never understand them.

Tba- it's the same reason why Gilbird is still a chick.

Prussia- touché.

.

.

TBA~


	18. The wandering Champion

Pokemon Vr 18

.

.

Tba- Prussia and I went to the pokemon center in Rockefeller. IT WAS AWESOME!

Prussia- she looked _waayyy _to excited. (at least for someone her age…)

Tba- I was going around taking pictures, while Prussia told the kids a story about a mean Petilil and a totally awesome Blitzle-

Prussia- SHHH!

Hungary-…

.

Prussia- okay nothing to see here! Let's go!

Tba- like I said before, the person uploading the videos has not made too many, so there might be a stop in them for a little while. Besides that… *fangirl mode* PWT! Pokemon world tournament in black 2 & White 2! YES! YES! YES SO MANY TIMES! STEVEN! KYAAA~

Prussia- what, no Lance?

Tba- I looked the list over and… EVERYONE IS THERE! *squeals*

Japan- Iris and koga arent…

Tba- Iris and Drayden are both the dragon gyms, and only differ in different versions. They do have the same pokemon (gender differences aside). And Koga is not only a leader, but also an elite four, so it might be hard to consider if he should be a part of it or not. If they added the elite four it would be rather interesting though.

Prussia- and it'd be another few hours of plowing through them.

Tba- Squee* Steven! Red! Blue!

Prussia- what the fuck?

Japan- please ignore her Prussia-san. She gets like this.

Tba- oh by the way, _fold-able bicycles._ *does hand gesture* _please consult pokemon adventures manga ch 348 page2**.**_ You will see three people, and 3 folding bicycles… how do they work anyway?

Prussia- you… read that… when was the last time you rode a bike?

Tba- I lurk everywhere… well almost… Like… 13? I like scooters better.

America- that's cause she cant ride without crashing into something!

England- granted where she is, the concrete isn't exactly smooth. And there's rocks in it.

Tba- *sniffle* don't remind me…

Japan- pat pat*

.

* * *

><p>Randombluedog- China looks so cute~ Also, Turkey, Greece, and Egypt as pokemon, so much win.<p>

Belgium and HK as Bianca and Cheren, wow. Is France and England fighting over a dress? Huh…

^-^ favorite~

Greece, Egypt, Turkey- can we be in it then?

Tba- er…um… *runs off* I don't knoooowwww

Japan- TBA-SAN! WRITE MORE!

Tba- I seem to have forgotten after such a long time, which characters are in the story and which aren't.

Also, I don't remember which characters are meant to be which pokemon…

Haha, oops~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Zzzzzzzzz

.

"Hey… Japan…"

.

Zzzzzzzzz

"Japan, if you don't wake up… I'll_ attack_ you."

"AHHHHHH!" Japan quickly sat up, nearly missing bumping his head into England.

Prussia grinned, a bandage on his cheek. "What are you so afraid of Japan?"

France laughed; his face had a few scratches over it. "He wouldn't attack you."

Japan laughed nervously, "O-of course England-san wouldn't….ha…haha…"

"ve~ Japan doesn't like it went people attack him."

"Maybe he likes to do the attacking…" Hungary said with a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean? Japan's not a pokemon… well, I suppose it makes sense since he's a trainer…" England mumbled.

.

Japan looked away, 'it's fine if you keep thinking like that England-san…'

"Wait… attack… doesn't that mean that England is-"

Japan jumped and lunged to put his hand over Prussia's mouth.

.

CLANK

.

Hungary smile twitched, "Prussia… what do you think you're saying with Italy around?"

"I'm what?"

Japan shook his head, "N-nothing! P-Prussia-san was probably going to say something strange anyway!"

"You're the one acting strange Japan." France said.

"a-anyway! Why don't we meet up with Elesa?"

"ah, that sounds like a plan."

"ve~ let's go!"

.

.

.

As they exited the gate, a breeze blew, Japan scrambling for his hat as it flew off his head.

Picking it up, Austria came up from behind them, "Oh, Japan."

Japan accepted the hat and put it back on, "Austria-san."

Hungary gave a wave, "Austria!"

"Yo, Austria."

.

_"Kiku, stop!"_

"What? Why?"

Austria grinned, "_you've got a Bolt Badge… I've got a Bolt Badge…"_

"oooh I see, he wants to battle you japan." Prussia smirked, "Kick his ass!"

"But don't kick it too hard!" Hungary interjected pushing Prussia aside.

England groaned, "you're lucky he cant hear you two at the moment."

Austria pulled out a pokeball, "_let's test who's stronger—you or me!"_

He smirked, "_This time, I'm going to win!"_

"ve~ He looks serious."

.

.

* * *

><p>You are challenged by Pkmn Trainer Austria!<p>

.

~battle skip~

.

Well! You are strong, as usual!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Austria sighed, "_why? Why cant I beat you?"_

Japan patted Austria's shoulder, "Austria-san, as a person who is a pokemon veteran, I just have more experience."

"oh, you two are friends…"

They turned to see Elesa walk up to them, smiling.

"That's nice, how you're helping each other get better by competing."

Prussia shrugged, 'he's not much of a challenge though."

Hungary delivered a swift jab to Prussia's side. "That's rude! Let's see if you can do better!"

"Hungary you-"

Elesa clapped her hand together and pivoted on her heel, turning away from them. "OK, let's go."

.

.

Walking, they passed by a few trainers battling each other.

"Oh! Why, if it isn't Elesa!" A gruff voice said.

Turning, they saw an older man with redish orange hair, he grinned at them cheerfully.

"Aren't festivals grand? Life should be enjoyed."

Japan and Austria looked at each other.

"Um… _Who is this man_?"

"Oh, this is-"

"This is Alder, the Unova region's champion." Elesa said, unknowingly cutting Japan off.

.

Austria's eyes widened, he took a step back. "_Champion?!"_

He frowned, thinking, "_why would the Champion be goofing off in a place like this?"_

Alder frowned and shook his head, looking over to Austria. "I heard that remark. You're quite a judgmental young person."

Austria spluttered, face turning red. "Excuse me?!"

"Are you not?"

Prussia shrugged, "well, he's an extremely prissy person, so he's pretty judgemental. But I wouldn't call him _young._"

"You idiot! We're all about the same age!" Hungary yelled, hitting Prussia upside the head.

Japan cast an aside glance, "well, let's put the age matter aside for now…"

.

Alder smiled, and gave a small bow, "My name's Alder. I'm the Unova Pokemon League's Champion."

He held out his hand, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

When Austria didn't take it, he casually ran it through his hair. "for your information, I'm not goofing off."

He paused, a far away look in his eyes, "I'm on a voyage."

He looked back at them, "I know every corner of Unova."

.

Austria cleared his throat, "_Um. I'm Austria, from Nuvema Town_."

"_My goal as a Trainer is to become the Champion."_

Alder nodded, "Hm. Traveling with a goal in mind is a commendable thing."

"And what do you plan to do after becoming the champion?"

"Continue playing the game." Japan said.

.

Austria's brows furrowed, _"what else is there other than striving to become stronger?"_

_"The strongest Trainer—that's the Champion."_

Alder scratched his chin, eyes closed in thought. "Hm. Becoming stronger… Becoming stronger, you say…"

He exhaled, "is that alone enough of a goal? Hmmm."

He shook his head, "it's not that I'm trying to say your way of thinking is wrong…"

He smiled, "In my travels, I've helped many people learn to love pokemon. I think that's important too."

He patted Austria's shoulder, "if you play with those children, you might gain more of an understanding."

He lifted the hand and gestured to the two small children that played nearby. "will you two have a pokemon battle with those two?"

.

Austria and Japan looked at each other, before nodding to Alder.

Alder turned to the children, giving them a gentle smile he called out to them.

"Hey, you two. Come here for a moment."

The children walked over curiously to them, not looking much older than four or five years old.

_"…understood. But, before that…" _

Austria turned to Japan.

[Austria fully healed Kiku's pokemon!]

"Thank you Austria-san."

Austria turned to face the children, _"OK, let's battle."_

The children grinned and took out their pokeballs, ready to fight.

.

* * *

><p>~Battle skip~<p>

.

My pokemon was so cute!

.

My pokemon listened to what I said and fought for me!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Nicely done!" Alder bent down and gave both children an affectionate pat on their head.

"You didn't win, but that was a good battle." The children smiled, giggling at how their pokemon hid behind them in embarrassment.

"Your pokemon looked like they were having fun."

Alder stood up and faced Austria, "Young man, if there are people like you who purse strength, there are also people who are happy just being with pokemon."

.

"There are many different people, and many different answers."

"When it comes to what a Champion should be, you an I may hold differing views, but so be it." He smiled, "Give it some thought."

.

Elesa turned to them, "let's roll. The Driftveil Drawbridge is just ahead." She turned and left, leaving the other two.

"_the Champion is the strongest of the strong! That's all there is to it."_

Japan shook his head, "Austria-san, there are people who will do anything just to be on top, while others simply enjoy the game. It does not mean one is better than another, it simply means they have different views, and play their games their own way."

He patted Austria's shoulder, "Please understand Austria-san."

Austria sighed, "I understand what my character is thinking. Afterall, haven't we all gone through it once? Wanting to become stronger, but not just to become strong. I wanted to become stronger to protect my people."

France pointed over at England, 'we do have a jerk here who tried to take over the world."

.

England frowned, "For your information, I _did _take over most of the world."

Japan shook his head, "Like I said, let's not talk about that sort of thing."

Austria smiled, "well, it may be a little while before I see you all again."

"Good bye Austria-san."

"See ya, Austria."

.

Austria walked away, following Elesa's path to the bridge.

"Well? Shouldn't we follow him?"

"Oh, just a second." Japan mumbled, going up to a musician and initiating a battle.

.

.

"Um... an electric guitar?"

Japan smiled, "it's a prop for the musical."

"We're…really doing that?"

Japan nodded enthusiastically, "yes! Though, maybe not until we get more props."

England sighed as France and Prussia high fived in the background while Hungary talked excitedly to Italy.

.

"I'm the only sane one here..."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tba- The episode was a bit short, consisting of fights, and them doing the musical. Ive been a bit busy with other things too.  
>Dont hate me too much if i don't update too frequently okay? I'm working on some other things.<p>

Though, since i have more time now, I might be able to update a little less erratically.

England- YOU! We are more important! Write! Now!

Tba- right now?

England- yes! Write now!

Japan- no one thinks that joke is funny.

Tba- right!

Japan- I hope all of you decide to buy the new game coming out.

Tba- oi, Japan, stop trying to promote it here.

England- Isnt it already out in Japan?

Tba- It's not like we're sponsored by Nintendo. That and, any pokemon fan would probably know it'll be coming out soon.

**(October 7th is the release date in North America) you can get Genesect by wifi from the black2 /white 2 release date to November 12th.**

Japan- excited?

England- don't you start!

Tba- squeal* YES! But I hope it doesn't cost too much, my funds are pretty limited. But-but… To fight the rest of the gym leaders again, I think it might be worth it!

LATIAS! I WILL CATCH YOU! …. *goes in corner to sulk*

Japan- Tba-san has some very traumatizing memories…. Of pokemon.

England- this might have been the game to give her the most trauma actually.

Tba- glare* well if SOMEONE would have popped up SOONER instead of making me search for HOURS!

Russia & England- flinch*

Tba- sigh* never mind. I swear, one day, I will record videos and show exactly how aggravating games can be.

Japan- of course, she means it in the nicest way possible. She loves pokemon. (Tba- except Sinnoh!) and she's affectionately making fun of it.

England- Americans are weird.

France- It must be a learned trait, right England?

England- what the hell are you talking about?

Japan- until next time, farewell.

.

.

.

TBA~


End file.
